The Super Anime World Tournament
by Awesome Will v1
Summary: Thirtytwo Anime characters arrive for a tournament, which is fighting and more... DISCONTINUED
1. First Arrivals

A/N: This is a Tournament Fic about Anime characters, which is based on Super Smash Brothers. Twenty-five of them were chosen to contrast the actual Anime characters (which is why there is a two-fighter entrant), though the Jigglypuff and Young Link replacements will not be fighting in this Fic. There are also seven more for a total of thirty-two characters. In SSBM, any character has a chance of beating another. Their true powers aren't carried over in full. If they were, Mewtwo and the DBZ Fighters would simply destroy everyone and the game would be no fun. But that's not how it works. Same goes for this. Each character has an equal chance of defeating another, because their powers don't have a huge difference overall, just that they have different strengths and weaknesses. Since 23/25 of the characters are meant to be counterparts of real SSBM characters, Bit is the C.Falcon counterpart. Why? Neither of their true strengths have been seen out of mechs. So, Bit will have original moves. As I said, Hamtaro has a big a chance of defeating Cell as Goku does. That's how SSBM goes and that's how this Fic will go. There is a variety of characters, so I hope you'll enjoy this. I plan to put up pictures on a website for when people want to know who the characters are. I hope you enjoy.  
  
A/N2: This is Dr. Nick, and I am the one who resposted the FanFic under Hayabusa Will. I did some read-throughs and re-posted it. If you haven't seen my account, the Fic is gone, and a lot of other ones are messed up. My account was hacked into and most of my FanFics were gone. And if you read the reviews to a lot of my Fics, they're mostly flames. I abandoned my account a few months ago. But, I wanted to restart this Fic so I reposted it under a new name. I didn't plaguerise, it's my own Fic and I put it up again.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!/Tenchi Universe, Pokémon, Rorouni Kenshin, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
-----  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter One-First Arrivals  
  
The Super Anime World Tournament was an annual tournament, held to test the fighting skills of Anime characters who dared to fight after receiving invitations to. The first two tournaments were mandatory tournaments.  
  
The first featured twelve fighters, who were kidnapped by the being named Master Hand. He held them for himself, wanting nothing but entertainment out of it. The evil tyrant didn't care about what happened to them. He left them bleeding, without healing their wounds. Their bones broke yet he did no effort to mend them. They were on the brink of insanity with each passing fight they had to endure, yet Master Hand just didn't care. Until one day, after a tournament in which eight of them fought, the victor lead a final rebellion, and they united to beat him.  
  
The second had twenty-five fighters, but it was more to-the-point. Sixteen of them were pitted in a tournament, controlled not only by Master Hand but his equally strong brother Crazy Hand. However, this time the fighters could not unite, for they were sent to another dimension after losing their match. However, the champion remaining had single-handedly won the tournament, and all the others were saved...  
  
On the other hand, this tournament was a voluntary one, held for sport. Master Hand had sent out invitations, thirty-three of them, one more than necessary, to be on the safe side, in case any would decide to decline the invitation. How many would come would be shown today, when the fighters would come for their battles.  
  
Master Hand stood waiting at the gate, for the fighters would be arriving any minute. But Master Hand, wasn't quite Master Hand. He was now in his human form. He had a light skin color, with blonde, spiked hair and very green eyes. He wore a turquoise tunic, with sleeves that went a little above his elbows, and length that went down past his knees, which below were a pair of rather baggy, black pants. Along with the black pants were long, black boots. He had a black headband, and his face was rather handsome, with a few unnoticeable stubs of hair around his face. Around his back was a holder for his sword, which was his weapon in human form. In this form, Master Hand would call himself Maimer Hosokayo. Somehow, the former fighters had no hard feelings towards this man.  
  
The first group to arrive came then. All four of them were flying. The first one was a man in orange shirt and pants, who wore a blue shirt underneath. He had black, spiky hair that stood up in all kinds of odd places. His name was Goku, and he was the hero of Earth. The second one was a much shorter man, who's hair was in a more up fashion. He wore armor of white, without sleeves. He wore a long-sleeved, blue shirt underneath. His pants were blue and he had on white shoes with tips of gold stripes. This was Vegeta, a Saiyan prince who has been somewhat of a sidekick to Goku.   
  
The third one was a woman. She had a rather pretty face, with blonde hair and rather eerie blue eyes. She wore a black shirt that had white, sectioned sleeves. She had blue jeans with black shoes, yellow socks visible. This was Android Eighteen, known more to her friends as Number Eighteen, or more casually, Eighteen. The fourth and last was rather odd-looking. He had a long, green tunic, kind of like Master Hand's. Beneath it was a black jumpsuit, which ended in shoes like Vegeta's. There was a red cape behind him, waving with the breeze of which dawn approached. His face wore a happy, grinning expression, beneath the sunglasses he wore on his face and the white turban upon his head. He was Gohan, but the public knew him as the Great Saiyaman.  
  
"Ah, Goku, Vegeta, Number Eighteen, Gohan, how nice to see you all again" Master Hand nodded, letting go of Goku's hand which he had just shook. He and Vegeta shook hands. "How are you, Vegeta?"  
  
"Just fine" Replied Vegeta. "Even better when I win this whole tournament" He gave a bit of a chuckle.  
  
"Number Eighteen, you're looking as lovely as ever" Master Hand took Eighteen's hand in his and kissed it.  
  
Eighteen turned a bit red. "I am married, you know..."  
  
"But of course" Master Hand turned to the last one. "And Gohan, I see you're going to be fighting as the Great Saiyaman again?"  
  
"Sure am" Replied Gohan brightly, shaking Master Hand's hand with a firm grasp. "I can't wait to fight, I hope I can make it farther than round two this time"  
  
"I wish you all the best of luck" Replied Master Hand. He reached into his pocket for a list. "Goku, Vegeta, you two will go to cabin number three. Gohan, you're in cabin four and Miss Number Eighteen, you are in cabin number six. Remember, all of you, the drawing for numbers begins at 10 am"  
  
Gohan yawned. "Yeah...you did make a bit of an early requirement time though. Six AM? Man...hey, Sailor Moon!" Gohan gave a wave.  
  
And indeed arriving, was a trio of teenage girls, dressed a tad bit similarly. The first of the three wore a white, sleeveless shirt with blue trim around the shoulders. Half of her arms were clothed by long, white gloves. There was also a red bow on the shirt. She wore a short, blue skirt and a pair of long, red boots. She had a tiara upon her forehead, which, with her haircut, put a heart on her head. Her hair was tied into two very long, blonde pigtails. She smiled and returned the wave to Gohan. She admired Gohan's courage, and Gohan admired Sailor Moon's heart.  
  
"Who's your friends?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Them?" Asked Sailor Moon.  
  
There were two other girls behind her. The first one had the same shirt as Sailor Moon's, only with a blue bow rather than a red. Her skirt was a darker blue than Sailor Moon's. She also wore knee-length, ice blue boots. Her gloves were a tad bit longer than Sailor Moon's, and she had short, dark blue hair, above her own tiara. This was Sailor Mercury, the second Sailor Scout. The third and last was also dressed similarly to the others. She had very long black hair, so long it went to her knees. Her skirt was a fiery red color, about the same length as her friend's. The trim around the shoulder area of her shirt was red, not blue like Moon and Mercury's. The bow upon her shirt was purple. Like her friends, she also had long gloves and a tiara. Her shoes were different though, as she wore high-heeled shoes, as opposed to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, who had knee-length boots.  
  
"Gohan, I'd like you to meet Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars" Sailor Moon said, pointing out her friends. "Guys, meet Gohan"  
  
"Hi" Said Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars in unison.  
  
"Hey Gohan, come on, we're going to take a quick look around the stadium!" Called Goku. He, Vegeta and Eighteen were floating in the air.  
  
"All right dad!" Replied his son. Gohan turned to the three Sailor Scouts. "I'll see you guys later, all right?"  
  
"Okay, see you later Gohan!" Replied Sailor Moon. With a nod, Gohan took off into the early morning sky as the others departed. She turned to Master Hand. "Hello, Mr. Hosokayo"  
  
"Hello, Sailor Moon" Replied Master Hand, shaking Sailor Moon's hand. "Ah, I see you've brought the two girls I invited with you?"  
  
"Yep, we came all right" Sailor Mars replied. This was her first time in the fighting, as well as Sailor Mercury's. Sailor Moon had fought in the previous two tournaments. "This is our first time but we came to win this thing"  
  
"Even if we don't, we'll sure do our best" Sailor Mercury added.  
  
"I'm sure three lovely ladies like yourself will do fine" Master Hand assured them. The three scouts smiled nervously, all turning red.  
  
"They won't do fine if they're against me" Came a cold voice from behind the four people. They all spun around.  
  
Sailor Moon growled. "Cell"  
  
Cell was a very strong fighter and a rival to the Z-Fighters. Rather creepy looking, he was, with a green torso and legs up to his knees, from where the knees down to his feet were pure black, ending in strange, golden shoes. His shoulders, the upper part of his chest and the upper part of his back were all black, black wings sticking out. Two strange green structures stuck out on either side of his head, both green like much of his body. All the green parts of his body were spotted with black, to make him seem more odd. If you looked at his face, you wouldn't guess his body would look like it did. It was chalk-white, purple on the sides from the cheek onto where the structures jutted from his head. There was some yellow on his face, a long part starting from where it was yellow. It went down his chin and on either side of his face. Cell grinned and crossed his arms.  
  
Sailor Moon met Cell during the second tournament, and she did not like him at all. Cell didn't care. In fact, it was more funny to him than serious.   
  
"Who's he?" Whispered Sailor Mars to Sailor Moon.  
  
"That's Cell...he's pure evil" Replied Sailor Moon. "I can't stand him..."  
  
"Same to you, Moony" Replied Cell, laughing. "Oh, how I desire to face you in combat today...it would be so great. I'd annihilate you"  
  
"Oh please, you couldn't even beat Hamtaro" Replied Sailor Moon in an annoyed tone. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars giggled.  
  
Cell seemed very taken aback, and didn't seem to be able to think of anything to say in reply, except "Just watch yourself, all of you" Cell stretched his wings from his back and flew off into the sky.  
  
"HEY, YOU DIDN'T GET YOUR CABIN--assignment" Master Hand lowered his voice, realizing that Cell was gone. He turned to the three Sailor Scouts. "You three are assigned to cabin number six"  
  
"All right" Sailor Mars replied. "Where is that?"  
  
"You'll find it" Replied Master Hand.  
  
"Ok, see ya" With that, the three girls walked off.  
  
"Badda badda badda badda..." Came two voices. With that, two hamsters dashed up. While they should have been only a few inches tall, the heights of all competitors were contrasted, and they were only a little shorter than the shortest human competitor.   
  
The first had cream-colored fur with an orange streak going diagonally down the side of his face, his back was mostly orange colored. His name was Hamtaro, the winner if the second annual tournament. The second was a larger Ham-Ham. His fur was colored tan. His body from the waist down was dark brown, as was his muzzle. He carried a shovel over his shoulder and wore a hard hat. He was Boss, another newcomer.  
  
"Hamtaro, you're here" Master Hand said. "And I see you brought the Boss you promised me here, too?"  
  
"Yep, that's right" Replied Boss in his gruff voice. "I'm glad you invited me, you got the best Ham for the--"  
  
"BADDA BADDA BADDA BADDA!" Came a loud voice. With a skid, a young man dashed up, nearly falling on top of Hamtaro and Boss, who immediatley dashed in opposite directions. He had a red jacket with a black shirt underneath, leading to black pants, to which at the end was a pair of boots. His green eyes complimented the blonde hair he had.  
  
"Hiya, Bit" Hamtaro greeted him.  
  
Bit Cloud, who started out in the original tournament, nodded, and doubled over, panting. "Man, did I miss her?"  
  
"Yeah, you did" Hamtaro replied.  
  
"Ohh..." Whined Bit, giving a sigh.  
  
"Who'd he miss?" Asked Boss.   
  
"Sailor Moon" Replied Hamtaro. "Bit has the biggest crush on her"  
  
"I can relate to that..." Replied Boss, thinking about Bijou, a white Ham-Ham back at home, who wore ribbons and had a French accent. Boss turned bright red around the face. Hamtaro and Bit both looked at him strangely before Master Hand broke the silence.  
  
"So, I see you've returned, Bit"  
  
"You think I'd miss out?" Bit grinned. "Zoid battles are all right but I can't resist a good hand-to-hand combat"  
  
"I'm sure you won't be disappointed" Master Hand replied. "If you don't have much else to say, then Hamtaro, you and Boss are in cabin five. Bit, you're in cabin four"  
  
"All right then" Bit said. "Hey, I'll race you guys around the stadium"  
  
"All right" Hamtaro replied.  
  
"You're on!" Boss grinned widely.  
  
The three set off. "Badda badda badda badda..."  
  
"You know, saying badda badda DOES help you run faster..." Bit pointed out (he was in second place, Boss was leading and Hamtaro trailed a little behind Bit). "Badda badda badda badda badda...."  
  
A group of three people were soon to arrive after that. The first was a young girl, about eleven. She wore a pink hat along with a pink sleeveless shirt, which lead into a pink skirt that went to a little above her knees. The boy beside her was wearing clothes somewhat similar, except his clothes were green, and his shirt had sleeves that went a little past his elbow. He wore pants instead of a skirt, but had the same hat that the other did, only with green. They were the Cardcaptors, Sakura and Li. They fought together as one entrant, which nobody really had a problem with.  
  
The second was a boy, a year or two older than the Cardcaptors. He was wearing a blue jacket along with blue pants, with sneakers. He had a white shirt beneath the jacket. This boy's hair was rather odd, as it was red at the top, black in the middle and blonde at the bottom. He was extremely short, but was noticeable as well was the golden pyramid necklace around his neck. Of course it was around his neck, as it was the boy's most prized possession. The Duelist named Yugi Mouto was the owner.  
  
"Sakura, Li, Yugi" Master Hand greeted them. "I suppose you all met outside"  
  
"Uhuh" Li nodded dully.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Asked Master Hand.  
  
"He's a little stupid" Replied Yugi.   
  
"Yugi!" Sakura looked at Yugi a little scoldingly.  
  
Yugi gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm just kidding. Hey, even I have to joke once in a while"  
  
"You sure shocked us all when you defeated Gohan in the last tournament, Cardcaptors" Master Hand recalled. "And I sure hope you do better this time, Yugi"  
  
"As long as I don't get put against Vegeta, this time around" Yugi thought back to the last tournament, where he fought Vegeta and was defeated. Yugi winced, remembering the pain of when Vegeta's fist collided with his face, and when that Ki blast hit him hard...  
  
"Ok, young people. Yugi and Li, you're both in cabin three. Sakura, you go to cabin six"  
  
"We'll see that later, we want to meet up with the rest of the people who came here" Sakura informed the human form hand. The three kids walked off.  
  
They'll surprise the crowd in this tournament, they will... Master Hand thought to himself, but was interrupted by the next to arrive.  
  
"Mr. Hosokayo?" Came a females voice.  
  
"Bah, I must have dosed off...oh hello, Tenchi, and hello to you too, Miss Ayeka"  
  
Two smiling teenagers stood in front of Master Hand. The first was a male, about eighteen, rather short for his age. Wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt with beige lining going down the front and from the collar down the arms of his shirt. His pants matched the brown shirt, only without the lining, and he wore black shoes. His hair was black and cut short. He was Tenchi Masaki, born guardian of Earth. Accompanying him was a girl who was about his age in physical form and in her mind, only in actuality she was several centuries old. She wore a long blue kimono, with sleeves in colors of purple, light lavender and blue. Her purple hair went down in two very long pigtail-like forms, going down to her knees. This was Princess Ayeka Jurai, who was princess of the planet Jurai. Tenchi was a veteran of both previous tournaments while Ayeka had fought in the second.  
  
"Hi" Tenchi greeted him.  
  
"Hello" Ayeka said as well.  
  
"I'm so glad both of you came today" Master Hand said, shaking Tenchi's hand. "But where is Pretty Sammy? Didn't she want to fight this tournament?"  
  
"She decided she didn't want to" Replied Ayeka. "I suppose it was a good decision, I hear that you invited some new, stronger fighters"  
  
"Stronger? That I'd like to see"   
  
The next one to arrive was Spike Spiegel. Dressed in blue clothes, a white shirt under his blue jacket, Spike grinned, his large amount of green hair, all of which was on his head and none going down, starting to wave. At his side was his partner, Jet Black. A little more than five years older than Spike, though it didn't look it, Jet looked like quite the tough man. His right eye and left leg were of metal, as he had lost them earlier. He had no hair on his head but his facial hair made up for that. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a pink t-shirt under it. There was suspenders over his shirt, a light blue color, the same color as the one up to his knees. Like Tenchi, Spike had fought in both previous tournaments, and like Ayeka, Jet was a member of one previous.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Spiegel, Mr. Black" Master Hand said. Spike and Jet nodded.  
  
"Hey Spike, Jet" Tenchi greeted them.   
  
"Hey, Tenchi" Spike's main concern didn't seem to be Tenchi. He looked past him to Ayeka. "Hello, Ayeka, how are you today?"  
  
"If you try anything, Spike, you're going to take quite the beating from me, I'll tell you" Ayeka threatened, holding up her hand.  
  
"Relax, I'm not going to do anything, I'm just joking around" Spike grinned a bit.   
  
"So who are these new, strong guys?" Jet asked in his surly voice.  
  
"Well, some of them arrived today. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars came, they're friends of Sailor Moon" Master Hand recalled.  
  
"Well, it's good to see some more girls coming to the tournament" Ayeka smiled.  
  
"Also, Boss" Replied Master Hand.  
  
"Boss, hm?" Jet thought for a second. "Sounds like someone I might want to go into business with"  
  
"Hardly" Master Hand gave a chuckle. "Boss is a hamster"  
  
"Huh?" Asked Tenchi, Ayeka, Spike and Jet in unison.  
  
"He came along with Hamtaro" Master Hand informed them.  
  
"Hamtaro? The one that kicked my butt?" Growled Spike.  
  
"Calm down, he kicked a lot of people's butts" Jet assured him.  
  
"He kicked mine in round one" Spike bitterly recalled, reaching for a cigarette. "I didn't even get to fight--"  
  
"You should really try to quit that old habit, Spike" Came a somewhat cocky voice.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil" Spike grinned. "I'd recognize that red hair anywhere. Gene, how're you doin'?"  
  
Covered with scars on his arms, with one on his face, the outlaw Gene Starwind stood. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, though a golden robe covered his shoulders and went to the middle of his shirt. The outlaw blue gloves on his hands. His shaggy red hair was distinguishable from any other competitor's. He held a castor at his side.  
  
"Gene, you're here" Master Hand went over and patted Gene on the shoulder. "It's a good thing you came"  
  
"Yeah, well...how could I resist" Gene shrugged.   
  
"Hey, why don't we all go see who's here so far?" Suggested Tenchi.  
  
"That sounds good" Ayeka followed Tenchi as he walked off.  
  
"We might as well" Jet shrugged. "We got time to kill before we draw our numbers"  
  
"Why not" Spike walked off after the three of them.  
  
"Wait up!" Gene turned to Master Hand first. "See ya later, Mamoru. I'm gonna win this tournament, though" With that he dashed after the other four.  
  
"Well...I guess now I'll let whoever else is going to arrive...arrive" With that, Master Hand went into the stadium himself.  
___  
Preview of Next Chapter  
Next chapter, Ash, Misty and Brock arrive so their Pokémon can join the tournament. Two new guys snubbed from the last tournament arrive. A new arrival can't help but make Bit feel strange. Takato arrives with the Digimon he has competing. A legendary sworsman comes, as do the rivals of Goku, Gene, Spike, Tenchi and Pikachu. And...what's this? No way! It's Hercule!  
  
Next Chapter: Rivalry Revivals 


	2. Rivalry Revivals

A/N: This is pretty much the finalized list of characters that will be fighting. 31 out of the 32 fighting characters are introduced, and the 32nd you'd probably be able to guess by reading the names of the Anime that are going to be in this Fic. There are characters from certain Anime that won't be in. There were many, like Domon Kashuu, Gatts, Tsukasa and Metabee, that I wanted to add but had no room. Sorry if your favorite isn't here.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!/Tenchi Universe, Pokémon, Rorouni Kenshin, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
-----  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Two-Rivalry Revivals  
  
"Ticky ticky ticky ticky..." Hamtaro walked around the main arena, seeing if any familiar faces would be showing up anytime soon. "Come on Boss, what's taking you so long?"  
  
"I want to see what's going on around here" Boss replied, observing some golden trophies atop a stand. Boss jumped off the stand. "Daplunk. What are you in such a hurry for, anyway?"  
  
"I'm going to see if anyone I knew from any of the past tournaments are here...I hope that Pikachu is here, he's a good friend of mine" Hamtaro continued to walk. "Ticky ticky ticky ticky..."  
  
"Hey, Hamblasto!" Came a voice calling him.  
  
"It's Hamtaro, get it right!" Hamtaro turned around to see that Sakura and Li were there. "Hey, it's Sakura!"  
  
"You really seem to like her" Boss observed as he dashed over towards Sakura, who patted the hamster on the head a few times.  
  
"Well, she reminds me of Laura" Replied Hamtaro. He rubbed his face a few times. "Kushi kushi"  
  
"Hmm, now that you mention it I do kind of think there's a resemblance there" Boss observed. He looked past Sakura to see that Li was coming up. "Hey, who's that guy?"  
  
"Oh, that's Li..." Hamtaro didn't seem all that enthusiastic about him arriving. "I don't like him at all, he makes me madder than Cell does"  
  
"Hey, Li's not that bad!" Sakura quickly said, defending her friend.  
  
Boss didn't really pay attention to this. "By any chance, is Cell that bug guy who was flying around?"  
  
"You mean you saw him?! He's here, he came to fight?!" Hamtaro seemed shocked at this. "Oh no, he's really mad at me...I hope I don't have to face him in the tournament..." Hamtaro rubbed his face a few times. "Kushi kushi"  
  
"Er...am I in the right place?" Came a voice, as someone stepped up. The guy was in his mid-teen years, with sleek greenish hair. A green jacket went with a darker green pair of pants, both of which fit perfectly. Black shoes completed his look. His brown eyes peered to Hamtaro, to Boss, to Sakura, to Li. He was certainly puzzled.  
  
"You're here to fight in the tournament" Asked Li, leaning against the wall. "Right?"  
  
"Um...yeah...how do you know about this?" The teen asked, looking skeptically at the four of them.  
  
"We're in it" Replied Boss.  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight--two rats, a little girl and a little boy are going to fight?" He seemed to be on the verge of laughter.  
  
"I'm not a little girl!" Replied Sakura angrily.  
  
"I'm not a little boy either!" Li seemed pretty angry as well.  
  
"And we're DEFINITELY not rats!" Boss seemed outraged.  
  
"That's right, we're hamsters" Hamtaro said. "I fought in both of the earlier tournaments and Sakura and Li fought in last year's!"  
  
"Wow, I was expecting some more competition than this..." The guy looked over at them. "Er, sorry, I was expecting some other types of people. The name is Yusuke, Yusuke Urameshi"  
  
"Hamtaro's the name" Replied Hamtaro.  
  
"I'm Boss" Boss simply stated.  
  
"Hi, my name is Sakura" Sakura introduced herself.  
  
"Li" Li simply said.  
  
"Any other kids fighting in the tournament?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"You're not so old yourself" Hamtaro pointed out. Yusuke gave a few laughs before Sakura kept on.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen Pretty Sammy around but I think she'll come. There's also Yugi who can fight pretty well" Sakura thought back. "Other than that there aren't many people under sixteen really..."  
  
"Oh, well I'm sure this will be a good one..." Yusuke thought for a second. "I hope"  
  
"Don't worry, it always is" Hamtaro thought back to the first year's tournament, where the winner was Spike over Gene in the last match, and the last year, when he himself had won, getting a shocking win over Cell in the final battle.  
  
"I hear that the Hosokayo guy was on the verge of putting me in the last tournament but decided against it to make run for some guy named Jet...that true?" Yusuke wondered.  
  
"Well, he was considering a lot of people but had to get rid of some. He wanted a Pokémon named Squirtle as a fighter but decided Cell would be a better edition" Sakura thought back to what Master Hand had told her. "I don't know if Squirtle will be in this one..."  
  
She shrugged, and allowed the five of them to get into a new conversation while awaiting the tournament.  
"Hey, Guilmon, hold on!" The Digimon tamer Takato was running, but he couldn't keep up with his Digimon.  
  
"I can't wait, Takato" Replied the squeaky-voiced Digimon. A red, dragon-like Digimon with tall ears and a long tail, Guilmon was Takato's Digimon. "I want to see all of my friends again"  
  
"Well, slow down, I have to get to--OW!"  
  
Takato was not watching where he was going, and had bumped into another boy. He looked up to see the boy with odd attire and black hair, not to mention a standout hat, who had hit the floor as soon as Takato had. He was Ash Ketchum.  
  
He stood up. "Ow...that hurt..."  
  
"You all right there?" Asked Takato, getting to his feet.  
  
"Yeah...I was just coming here with my Pokémon" Ash showed Takato a laminated pass marked 'V.I.P'.  
  
"Pokémon?" Asked Takato. "You mean that thing called Pikachu that Guilmon talks about?"  
  
"Yeah, Pikachu is my Pokémon, and so is Charizard" Replied Ash. "He went off when he saw some other people. What's a Guilmon?"  
  
"Guilmon is my Digimon" Replied Takato.  
  
Guilmon walked over to the two of them. "Hello"  
  
Ash looked very surprised. "You can talk?"  
  
"What, you expected him to talk in grunts or something?" Asked Takato. "Oh, I don't beleive we've introduced ourselves. I'm Takato"  
  
"I'm Ash" Replied Ash.   
  
"Pi pikachu!" Came a voice. Ash, Takato and Guilmon all turned around to see something running towards them. A small Pokémon resembling a mouse was the one that came up. The black eyes with white pupils, red cheeks and yellow fur gave it the look that nobody could mistake. This was Pikachu.   
  
There were several loud thuds following. Coming after Pikachu was a large, orange lizard. It had a long tail with a flame burning at the end of it. The creature's stomach was tan, as was the bottom part of its tail. It had two long wings, orange with a green color of skin. Charizard was this Pokémon's name, and it was probably Ash's strongest.  
  
"Whoa..." Takato looked up at Charizard. He was shocked to see something so huge and so powerful. "Is...that yours?"  
  
"Yep" Ash gave a smile. "This is Charizard"  
  
"Rarr" Charizard gave a small growl.  
  
"And this, is Pikachu"  
  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu ran up his trainer's shoulder and onto his head.  
  
Guilmon looked around at them. "Hiya"  
  
Pikachu leapt off his trainer and ran to the Digimon. "Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted Guilmon cheerfully. Pikachu and Guilmon had formed a friendship from the first tournament, and at the same time, were rather competitive with each other. The two monsters smiled at each other.  
  
"I should go meet Misty and Brock soon, to let them know I'm all right..." Ash thought to himself. "Well, I'll see you later. Come on, guys"   
  
Ash dashed off, Pikachu and Charizard following.  
Not too far away, Bit Cloud was walking around, looking for Sailor Moon. His luggage was escorted for him, as was everyone else's. He had already picked it up and left it in his cabin. He was now searching for the girl he had met two years and two tournaments before.  
  
It was then that Bit suddenly had a strange feeling. Almost a shock, but not that of a physical shock. He stood, wondering what it was. After a few seconds, Bit shook his head and walked off. But it was then he started to hear footsteps, and once more, the strange feeling had come back to him. There was something behind this, he knew it.  
  
Bit turned around, and now in front of him was someone he hadn't seen yet. The one who stood before him didn't seem to be much older or younger than him. Their ages were about similar. The young man had black, spiky hair, and weird red symbols across his face. His gray outfit made him look--well, 'cool'.   
  
"Who are you?" Bit was not at all trusted this person, since he kept making the pilot feel strange.  
  
"My name is Van" He replied. "Van Freiheit. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Bit Cloud" Bit replied, looking seriously at Van. "You've come to this tournament and you don't know who I am?  
  
"Well, no...I don't really know any of the other fighters" Van admitted. "I'm not even really sure if I can get past round one here. I'm just going to try"  
  
"I see. Well, you know, Van, it's not easy to fight around here" Bit was still speaking sternly. "Goku, Tenchi, Pikachu, Hamtaro, Gene, Spike, Sailor Moon, Guilmon, Yugi, Vegeta and I are some of the most powerful that came from the first tournament. And even those who started in the second like the Cardcaptors, Number Eighteen or Cell would kick anybody's butt real quick"  
  
"Well--"  
  
"And there's new people too. I'd be on guard if I were you. It's no walk in the park, rookie" With that, Bit stomped off. Bit himself didn't know why he was so mean to Van, but he just couldn't trust him. Van stood behind, looking puzzled.  
Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Eighteen were all walking through the stadium. Like most of the other fighters, they were checking the stadium to see what was going on. There was a strange sound, as someone moved fast as a light. The four of them turned around to see Cell there.  
  
"Cell" Goku simply said. He managed to smirk. "I thought you'd come back to fight in this tournament. Still out to kill me?"  
  
"Oh please, you think I'd use my time here trying to kill you?" Cell gave a 'Ha!'. "I'm here to fight. I will beat any of you, from you, to the rodents, to the teenager, to the girl in the skirt. None of you worry me much...but I did hear about someone coming, who is supposed to be strong"  
  
"And who's that?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Hm...well, let's just say he's in the pink" Cell gave an evil smirk, knowing the fear the Z-fighters had of this fighter.  
  
The eyes of Goku, Gohan and Vegeta widened. They knew who Cell meant. And they knew even more, since at the very minute, coming in was a huge, pink and very round creature. He wore a small, black vest with a gold trimming that barely covered any of his upper body. In fact, the vest seemed to have the purpose of holding his purple cape in place. His white pants were extremely big, due to his size, above of which was a black belt, a gold buckle with a fancy M on it. The legs to the pants were of black, leading into yellow boots, the same color as his gloves. His pink, somewhat ugly head had holes at the top with a crest-like part coming up out of his head. It was...  
  
"Majin Buu!" Gohan gasped.   
  
"Buu come to fight!" Yelled the childlike Buu. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Eighteen were looking at him angrily. Cell was just looking, wondering what was up with this thing. Buu turned his sights to Cell. "Me beat you up!"  
  
Cell gave a laugh. "Keep dreaming, pinky. The closest you'll get to beating me is putting one of those oversized fingers on me. You DO have fingers, don't you?"  
  
"Me EAT you up!" Buu yelled, becoming angry. "You turn into donut! You be better as donut!"  
  
"We should separate them, it might turn nasty if we don't" Goku said to them.  
  
"Oh let them fight. Maybe if they kill each other we could have some more decent fighters enter the tournament" Vegeta chuckled, looking at Cell and Buu currently throwing insults at each other.  
Not too far away, two people were coming from opposite directions, coming to where the group of Gene, Spike and Jet were. Tenchi and Ayeka had left a little while before. The first one went by the name of Harry McDougall. He had blue-green hair and had rather strange attire, of a vest and brown pants. Coming in from the left was a man who wore all black. He looked rather broody, his blue-gray hair going down his face. This man was Vicious. Vicious was a rival of Spike, as was Harry the rival of Gene. The two of them looked at each other.   
  
"Hello" Harry simply said as the usual greeting. Vicious just looked at him. After a few seconds of waiting, Harry spoke again. "I said, hello"  
  
Vicious didn't reply. Harry hadn't the time anymore to wonder about this, because--  
  
"Vicious!" Came the voice of Spike, who was dashing over, Jet and Gene right behind him.  
  
"And look, it's McDougall too" Gene growled, looking in the direction of his rival. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just like you, I'm fighting in the tournament" Harry replied smugly. "Would you happen to have a problem with that?"  
  
"No, it's just fine" Gene sounded as smug as Harry. "I'll be looking forward to beating you later on"  
  
"Well, we'll see about that" Harry began to walk off, but stopped before saying. "Watch out for the weird guy with the hair. He might be up to something" With that the younger McDougall brother left the area. Spike and Vicious were wordlessly staring each other down.  
  
"Out of my way" Jet was shoved a small distance aside by the one who spoke. But in actuality, he did not speak to Jet. He spoke telepathically. He didn't even push him, he moved him with Psychic powers. Spike, Jet, Gene and Vicious saw as another Pokémon was there. It was the catlike Pokémon who stood in a human stance at over six feet tall. Mewtwo.  
  
"You're back?" Spike asked. "I'm not surprised..."  
  
"Yes, I am" Mewtwo replied. "I am Mewtwo, most powerful of Pokémon. You think I would give up this chance, especially with less-worthy Pokémon such as Pikachu and Charizard fighting? If so, then you have to be kidding..."  
  
"Superiority complex, anyone?" Came a cold voice from behind Mewtwo.  
  
"Kagato" Mewtwo nodded. Now, Kagato wasn't exactly someone that you would want to invite over to dinner. He was wearing a golden cloak, under which showed black suit. His skin was extremely pale, and his eyes were partially covered by tiny yellow sunglasses.   
  
He ran a gloved hand over his white hair. When they met in the second tournament, they developed a friendship, since they had many things in common. Both were rather diabolical and--well, evil. Although Mewtwo had learned to soften up, he usually maintained his own personality during the tournament.  
  
"So how have you been this past year?" Asked Kagato, starting to walk. Mewtwo floated along with him.  
  
"Oh nothing new, the same old"   
  
The two of them were interrupted as they looked up above. There was a blimp flying above, blaring loud music and flashing lights. There was a picture of a man's face painted on the blimp. "Laaaaadies and gentlemen of the Super Anime World Tournament, can I have your attention please?!" Came the voice of the Tenkai Boudakai tournament announcer. "Most of you have probably arrived, but I'm sure you didn't expect the greatest of all!"   
  
"Oh please" Vegeta groaned as he, Goku, Gohan and Eighteen floated down by Kagato and Mewtwo. "I don't suppose you two are actually fond of this idiotic light show?"  
  
Kagato and Mewtwo both shook their heads, but they were interrupted by a voice saying "Oooh, pretty lights!" It was Van, whose neck was craned upwards.  
  
"I guess some people are too easily amused..." Commented Harry, who wasn't too far off. Gene was there too.  
  
"You said it" Added Gene.  
  
A limosine rolled up, pure white with an 'H' piece on the hood. It opened and out stepped a man in a white shirt and baggy white pants, with black boots to complete his look. He had a mustache that hung down at each end. He had messy puffed up hair, sideburns curving down. And to explain who he was, a large gold belt was around his waist. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Oh God..." Vegeta slapped a hand on his head.  
  
"Introducing, the world champ and savior of the world, the winner of the Cell Game and hero to us all! He is the one, the only, martial arts master, HERRRRRRRRRCULE!"  
  
"I'm HERE!" Announced Hercule, thrusting an arm into the air.  
  
"Yay!" Cheered Van. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Eighteen, Kagato, Mewtwo, Gene, Harry, Spike, Jet and Vicious all looked at him strangely. A minute passed before Van had to say "What?"  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Asked Hercule, spotting Goku and Vegeta. He didn't quite recognize Eighteen yet, and didn't notice Gohan now that he was a few years older and wearing his Saiyaman outfit.  
  
"We got invitations" Goku held up his gold letter. "See?"  
  
"Ooh, shiny" Van commented again. Once again, everyone in the general outside area looked at him. "What?!"  
  
"Oh..." A drop of sweat came down Hercule's face. "Heh heh, heh heh...heh--oh boy..."  
  
"Attention, attention" Came a voice, interrupting all conversation. "It is approximately nine fifty-nine am. Will all competitors for the Third Annual Super Anime World Tournament please come to the central arena to draw numbers, in order to decide the order of fights for the tournament"  
_______  
Preview of Next Chapter  
Next chapter is only a mini-chapter. But there's a lot to do. The fighters pull their numbers to decide who is against who in the first round matches. Vegeta seems pretty happy, but Yugi is downright terrified. While Hamtaro's first round fight has everyone guessing. What's happening in round one of the tournament? You'll have to read next time to find out!  
  
Next Chapter: Destined Battles 


	3. Destined Battles

A/N: This is THE finalized list of characters. The last three are introduced here and now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!/Tenchi Universe, Pokémon, Rorouni Kenshin, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
-----  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Three-Destined Battles  
  
And one by one, the competitors arrived. First Tenchi and Ayeka came, Kagato not far behind. Spike and Jet were next, Vicious trailing them, as well as Gene a few paces back. Mewtwo had teleported himself in a few second later. Team Dragonball came in as well. The Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars, walked in soon after, followed by Hamtaro and Boss. Sakura Avalon, Li Showron, Yugi Mouto and Yusuke Urameshi came soon after. Pikachu, Charizard and Guilmon arrived, not accompanied by Ash or Takato, as the two were not allowed to enter the central arena.   
  
Bit Cloud followed, Cell a few moments later. A smirking Harry McDougall entered, and then the next new fighter, Van. There was a red-haired swordsman named Himura Kenshin in the corner, who had just arrived, as well as a strange long-haired man with a red robe, that nobody could tell who he was. And last but not least, Hercule, the champion.  
  
"Hey, who's the weirdo in the corner?" Yusuke whispered to Bit, pointing to the man int he red robe.  
  
"I'm guessing he's someone new" Bit shrugged. "I don't know, I never saw him before. Ah well, doesn't matter. I don't think he'll have too much impact on the whole tournament anyway"  
  
Master Hand in the human form stood looking at them. "Well...that's thirty...and we expect another to come later on. Where is--"  
  
"Prepare for trouble, we're meeting the fighters!" Came the voice of a woman.  
  
"And make it double, we're hotter than lighters!" A man's voice accompanied.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
Two shapes jumped down. They each wore a similar uniform, with white shirts with red Rs and black gloves. The man, who had purple hair, wore pants, while the woman, with long red hair, had a short skirt, with boots that were much longer than the man's.  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!" A catlike Pokémon jumped down by Jessie and James. All of the fighters looked strangely at these two.  
  
"Er--right" Master Hand couldn't think of anything else to say. "Did you bring the Pokémon that I sent the invitation for"  
  
"I don't know why you asked for it..." Jessie took out a Pokéball and opened it. What emerged was a light blue blob. It had strange flaps for feet, divided into two on each side. Its long, black tail resembling that of a beaver, only it appeared to have eyes on it. Its eyes were contorted to a somewhat painful-looking expression, and it's mouth was twisted in the same way.  
  
"Wobba wob!" The Pokémon's voice was somewhat, well, the best word for it would be 'goofy'. It put one handless arm on its head in somewhat of a salute.  
  
"Ah, yes, Wobbuffet. Precisely" Master Hand patted Wobbuffet's head. He turned towards Jessie, James and Meowth clearing his throat. "You three may go now"  
  
"Go? We're not leaving" Jessie stamped a foot on the ground. "I'm not going to leave here, my Wobbuffet is going to stay"  
  
"You will leave, or else you will be dealt with" Stated Master Hand.  
  
"Dealt with? By whom?" James asked.  
  
"By them" Master Hand motioned to the thirty-one other fighters around.  
  
The three of them took a look around. As they more closely inspected the fighters, Team Rocket began to become more fearful. As Jessie looked around, two of them caught her eye immediatley. "It's Pikachu! And Charizard!"  
  
"And you think they're the only ones?" Kenshin unsheathed his sword and pointed it at them. Spike and Jet got to their feet. Harry cracked his knuckles, while Goku, Vegeta and Gohan all walked over. The three Sailor Scouts stood up, hands on their hips, all looking angry. Team Rocket began to tremble.  
  
"We better get out of here...they took tough!" Meowth said. Jessie and James nodded, and the trio dashed off.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's running off again!"  
  
A few of the competitors chuckled at the retreating Rockets, a few more just looked annoyed at the antics of the three of them.   
  
"Load of dumbasses..." Yusuke rolled his eyes. Van and Gohan nodded in agreement to this.  
  
Master Hand cleared his throat. "All right then. Now that we have that...unpleasantness done with, it's time to draw your numbers for the fights. Let me see...yes, I beleive that all of you are here. Now, the rules are simple. You fight until you knock your opponent out of the ring, they are unable to fight any longer or they submit. Killing is forbidden, and those who unfortunately kill their opponent will be disqualified from the tournament and both fighters from the following fight will be advanced to fight in the next round. Am I clear on the rules?" All of the competitors nodded. "Good. Now, Hamtaro, you may pick first as you won the last tournament"  
  
"Ticky ticky ticky ticky..." Hamtaro walked up to a large jar, which had several slips of paper inside. Hamtaro reached in and grabbed one. He opened the paper to show a twelve. "I'm number twelve"  
  
"Okay, good. Now, Goku, please draw your number"  
  
Goku nodded and walked over. Goku was pretty confident, being the winner of the first tournament and one of the stronger fighters of all. He took one small slip of paper and opened it. "Twenty-seven"  
  
Master Hand marked Goku as number twenty-seven. "Gene Starwind"  
  
Gene took a few steps over and took the top number from the pile of papers. "Five. I guess I have an early match, then"  
  
"Can I get Tenchi Masaki up here now, please?"  
  
Tenchi nodded and walked over. He pulled out his numbered paper. "Seventeen"   
  
"Sailor Moon"  
  
Seeming a bit nervous, Sailor Moon stepped up to the jar. She reached in and pulled out number "Nine"  
  
Master Hand wrote Sailor Moon's name in the ninth spot. "Now, Bit Cloud"  
  
The veteran fighter Bit grinned and walked over. He took his number from the bottom of the barrel. "Lucky number seven! I guess that puts me in the fourth fight, right?"  
  
"Right" Replied Master Hand. "Now, Yugi Mouto"  
  
Yugi nodded and walked over calmly. He picked up the first slip he grabbed a hold of in the jar and opened it. "Three. Great, I get an early battle. I'm glad I don't have to wait"  
  
"Guilmon?"  
  
The Digimon nodded and took a few steps forward, taking his own number. "Fourteen"  
  
"Now, Pikachu"  
  
Pikachu dashed forward, as he needed to due to his small size. He jumped onto the table and pulled out a number, which he opened to reveal thirteen. "Pika!" Pikachu looked surprised. He turned his face to Guilmon, shocked that he would be against the Digimon in round one. Guilmon was sharing similar feelings as he looked towards Pikachu. This would be one to tell their humans.  
  
"Spike Spiegel?"  
  
One of the tournament favorites took a few steps forward, picking a number from the side of the jar. "Twenty-one"  
  
Nodding, Master Hand wrote Spike's name down as twenty-one. "Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta walked over for his number. He reached in and brushed his hand around a bit before settling on a number. "Twenty-eight" It was then that Vegeta realized his opponent would be Goku. "So, Kakarot, it looks like we're opponents in round one. I for one am glad, we never did fight in front of an audience, after all. It will be much more satisfying that way when I defeat you"  
  
"Now, would the Great Saiyaman draw?"  
  
Gohan walked over and took his own number. "Eighteen" Gohan looked over at Tenchi, knowing that it was his opponent. The two of them nodded towards each other as a sign of respect, now that they knew they would be facing each other.  
  
"Android Eighteen?"  
  
Number Eighteen followed and took her number. "Ten" Eighteen saw as her name was marked down that her opponent would be Sailor Moon. Both gave a half-smile, as both females were confident in their abilities to fight and thought that they could win.  
  
"Cell"  
  
Cell chuckled to himself, walking up. He picked up a paper in the middle and opened it. He showed everyone his number. "Number one. Look at that, because that's what they'll be calling me"  
  
"I'd say you were lucky Cell, most want to fight in the first match" Master Hand looked out to the characters, who were crowded around the arena, as there were no chairs. "Jet Black"  
  
Jet nodded and took a few steps forward, not being too far from the table with the numbers. Jet took his own. "Twenty-five"  
  
"Okay...the Cardcaptors, Sakura and Li"  
  
Sakura walked up by herself while Li stayed behind. She reached in the jar. "Thirty-one? Oh, that makes us the last fight of the round..."  
  
"Princess Ayeka Jurai?"  
  
Ayeka walked over towards the table and nervously took her number. "I'm number twenty-four"  
  
"Kagato"  
  
Grinning, Kagato began to slowly walk to the table, his robes behind him. He took a number. "Twenty-two. That would make my opponent Spiegel. Hm, today, I show you true pain, Spiegel"  
  
"In your dreams" Was Spike's reply.  
  
"Charizard, please come up"  
  
The huge Charizard stomped over and reached a large, clawed hand in for a number. Charizard gave a small growl, showing number twenty on his paper.  
  
"Mewtwo"  
  
Mewtwo used his Psychic powers to make a number float from the jar and into the air. "It is four" Mewtwo didn't bother to even look at the number, he somehow knew, because four was indeed the number on the slip of paper.  
  
"Himura Kenshin"  
  
Kenshin walked over quietly, pulling a number from the basket. He looked over it. "I am....twenty-three. I'm against Ayeka..." He looked over to Ayeka and nodded. They both decided in their minds that it would be a tough match.  
  
"Majin Buu"  
  
The childlike Buu took a few steps over, nearly bumping into Gene and Kagato along the way, due to his size. He looked a the numbers.  
  
"Pick one, Buu" Master Hand instructed.  
  
"Oh, yeah" Buu reached in for his number. "Buu pick two!"  
  
"Hahahaha!" Cell's evil laughter immediatley began to echo. "How perfect, I will be fighting against you. This should be an incredibly easy first round"  
  
"Erm...Harry McDougall?" Master Hand called, marking Buu as Cell's opponent.  
  
Harry got up from where he sat on the floor and took one slip of paper. "Hey, Starwind...guess what?" Harry showed Gene the number on his paper, which was six.  
  
"How about that. A round one duel with you" Gene said.  
  
"Sailor Mars"  
  
Sailor Mars took a few steps forward and took one of the papers from the jar. "Thirty"  
  
"Sailor Mercury, please come for your number"  
  
Sailor Mercury followed Sailor Mars, looking a bit nervous as some of the other competitors had. She drew her own number. "Thirty-two...that means I'm in the last fight against the Cardcaptors" Sakura and Li looked seriously at Sailor Mercury, who looked seriously back. They wordlessly accepted each other as a challenge.  
  
"Van Freiheit"  
  
Van got up and walked to the table, looking the most nervous of all. He quickly took a number. "Eight" He glanced over at Bit. Bit looked back. Now, they could see what each other were made of.  
  
"Boss, please draw"  
  
"Dobbo dabba dobbo dabba..." Boss took a few steps forward. "Twenty-nine. What do you know, I'm against that Martian girl"  
  
"I'm Sailor Mars, not a Martian" Sailor Mars' face became somewhat annoyed. Still, she wasn't mad, and looked forward to the match.  
  
"Um...Vicious?"  
  
"Ahem"  
  
"Er...Vicious, Leader of the Red Dragons"  
  
Vicious got up and calmly stepped forward, taking his time with each step. He took one of the remaining four numbers, and spoke for the first time. "Twenty-six"  
  
"Wobbuffet, you may come now"  
  
"Wobb..." Wobbuffet walked strangely over and took his number immediatley after arriving. "Wobbuffet!"  
  
"Yes, sixteen..." Master Hand marked Wobbuffet up. "Yusuke Urameshi"  
  
The newcomer, Yusuke, walked over for the number to decide his first fight. He pulled out his number. "Eleven" He grinned at Hamtaro. One of the first competitors he met was his opponent. Yusuke was confident that he'd win this one, while Hamtaro thought there was a more even chance.   
  
"And...InuYasha"  
  
The fighters in the room immediatley began to speak. They had heard about InuYasha before, and knew he was dangerous. They didn't know why he wasn't a part of the second tournament, but he couldn't really be that dangerous...could he?  
  
The young man in the red robes stood up. As the long, blue-gray hair moved to the back of his head, they saw the face he was covering, a rather handsome one. There were two dog ears on the top of his head, although they were more straight, like cat ears. His fingers had large claws on them. He bore a serious look as he went over. He took the last number, which he announced as "Not really sure, but I guess I'm fifteen, or whatever"  
  
Not noticing that every other person was looking at InuYasha, Master Hand wrote down InuYasha's name. He turned to the audience. "Well, Hercule specifically requested to pick last, and the remaining number is nineteen. So, that puts Hercule is the tenth match"  
  
"YEAH!" Hercule thrust an arm into the air. Everyone just looked at him. "Uh..."  
  
Master Hand decided to be kind and pull the embarassment away from Hercule as he held up the bracket for everyone to see. "All right now. Ladies and gentlemen, here is the first round of the third annual Super Anime World Tournament"  
----------------  
The Third Annual Super Anime World Tournament  
Round One  
01. Cell Vs. Majin Buu  
02. Yugi Mouto Vs. Mewtwo  
03. Gene Starwind Vs. Harry McDougall  
04. Bit Cloud Vs. Van Fleiheit  
05. Sailor Moon Vs. Android 18  
06. Yusuke Urameshi Vs. Hamtaro  
07. Pikachu Vs. Guilmon  
08. InuYasha Vs. Wobbuffet  
09. Tenchi Masaki Vs. The Great Saiyaman  
10. Hercule Vs. Charizard  
11. Spike Spiegel Vs. Kagato  
12. Kenshin Himura Vs. Ayeka Jurai  
13. Jet Black Vs. Vicious  
14. Goku Vs. Vegeta  
15. Boss Vs. Sailor Mars  
16. Cardcaptors Vs. Sailor Mercury  
----------------  
_______  
Preview of Next Chapter  
Next chapter, some of the other fighters approach InuYasha. The Ham-Hams Hamtaro and Boss discuss their fights with each others and others. And round one kicks off, when Cell fights against Buu. The biggest threats to earth thus far go at it, to decide who will go onto round two. Goku and Vegeta are excited, and, oddly enough, so is Hercule.  
  
Next Chapter: Battle of the Villains 


	4. Battle of the Villains

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!/Tenchi Universe, Pokémon, Rorouni Kenshin, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
-----  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Four-Battle of the Villains  
  
All of the competitors had gone off on their way, talking about their matches.  
  
Kenshin thought over his match. He had gotten Ayeka. He didn't like to fight women, but it seemed he didn't have a choice. If he were to win, he'd have to. He wasn't going to give up, that wasn't his style. And if he won, he would have an exciting match against either Spike Speigel or Kagato. He personally wanted to fight Kagato, because Kagato was a swordsman. Kenshin arrived at the meal room.  
  
It seemed that just about everyone was going to the meal room in the Fighter's Den by the stadium. It was a dugout-type area, called the Figher's Den. The Fighter's Den was rather large, as it had three rooms. One was the lounge room, from which it was easily visible to see the fighting going on. There were chairs and couches that made the fighters comfortable when they sat to get a clear look at the fighting. There was a second room was the meal room. With tables and chairs, the meal room was where all tournament competitors ate. It had a large screen television on the front and back walls, where whoever was there could see what was happening. The third room, to the left of the lounge, was a medical area for those who are injured in battle or otherwise injured.   
  
At this point, many of the fighters were eating at the meal room. Among these were Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Eighteen, Mewtwo, Kagato, Hercule, Pikachu, Guilmon, Sakura, Li, Yugi, Van, Bit, Gene, Spike, Jet, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. As it was early in the morning, most of them were hungry for breakfast.  
  
"Hello" Kenshin sat down next to Gene. Gene, Spike and Jet took three of the five seats at one of the tables. Kenshin smiled to them as they nodded. "What's going on?"  
  
"Pancakes" Replied Spike through a full mouth, pointing to his plate with his fork. He took a gulp. "The cooks made a lot of good food. At least, I think so anyway" Spike took a gulp.   
  
"How can you eat this?" Jet poked at his pancake with a fork. "It tastes like cement to me" Kenshin, Gene and Spike chuckled.  
  
Some didn't remain among the other fighters eating breakfast. InuYasha was one of them. He sat Indian-style in the corner of the room. His eyes were closed and he didn't move, as he was trying to concentrate his power for the battle to come. He saw his opponent, it was Wobbuffet. He wasn't impressed. A blue blobby thing called a Pokémon, was his thoughts on the opponent. He wasn't afraid.  
  
"What's with you?" Harry McDougall took a few steps towards InuYasha. "Why aren't you talking to us, or even looking at us...or moving?" InuYasha gave no reply. "Well? Mind answering my question, you?" Still, no reply came from InuYasha. "I'M TALKING TO YOU, DAMNIT!"   
  
Harry raised his fist and slammed it into InuYasha's face. InuYasha flinched backwards a bit, then opened one eye, glaring at Harry. Harry took a few steps back and smirked. "I see I caught your attention that time, huh?"  
  
"You're gonna pay for THAT!" InuYasha glared at Harry as he stood up. Harry put up his fists as he prepared to fight InuYasha.   
  
InuYasha quickly dashed at Harry, who did a roll out of the way, narrowly dodging a swipe of Inu-Yasha's sharp claws. Harry pulled out his castor and shot two bullets at InuYasha. The demon jumped to the left, and then to the right in order to dodge them both. Harry quickly used this to his advantage, elbowing InuYasha in the side of the head. InuYasha promptly moved back in recoil before kicking Harry. It was one of the hardest kicks he ever delivered, as Harry was sent right into the wall. He hit with a huge thud. InuYasha grabbed Harry by the shirt with one hand. He pulled from his side the fang sword Tetsaiga.   
  
"I hope you had your fun, because now you're DEAD!" InuYasha held up his sword, but let go of Harry as soon as he heard the sound of two bullets.  
  
"You can stop that now" Vicious stood behind InuYasha, pointing a gun at his head.  
  
InuYasha looked at Vicious. He saw no threat coming from Vicious, but decided it wasn't worth fighting another person just because a first was stupid enough to cause trouble. InuYasha let go of his grip on Harry and let the blue-haired construct fall to the ground. "Fine, I'll let him go. But hope that you don't last long enough in the tournament to face me, because neither of you are going to have legs to stand on come the end of the match" InuYasha floated a few feet from the ground and took off into the sky.  
  
"Hey, Goku" Hamtaro and Boss walked over towards the table where the Z-Fighters were eating. Hamtaro smiled cheerfully as he spoke.  
  
"Hey, it's Hamtaco" Goku said as he swallowed a bite of grilled cheese. This was Goku's fourth plate already, preceeding french toast, Pop-Tarts and eggs.   
  
"It's Hamtaro, all right?!" Hamtaro said, moving back and forth. He rubbed his head. "Kushi kushi. Who are you guys against in the first round?"  
  
"Me and Vegeta are opponents" Goku replied. He looked towards Vegeta, smirking. "Isn't that right, Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, it is, Kakarot" Vegeta wolfed down a piece of toast in a single bite. "And it is tonight that I will defeat you once and for all"  
  
"Yeah, right, Vegeta" Replied Goku, chuckling.  
  
"Well, anyway, I have Tenchi" Said Gohan, thinking back to when he received his number. "Is it really true that he came close to winning the first tournament?"  
  
"Yeah, he went to the semifinals" Hamtaro replied. "He would have gone to the finals if Spike wasn't his opponent. He won the whole tournament after he beat Gene in the final fight. Gene beat Pikachu in the semifinal match. Who do you have, Number Eighteen?"  
  
"Sailor Moon" Replied Eighteen curtly.  
  
"Ooh, tough match for you" Goku chuckled. "Don't worry, it couldn't really be that hard"  
  
"Do you guys know anything about that Yoo-kay person I'm against?" Hamtaro asked. Yusuke hadn't fought in any previous tournaments, and Hamtaro didn't know anything about him.  
  
"Isn't it Yusuke?" Eighteen asked quizically, before going back to her coffee.  
  
"No, not really..." Goku replied. Vegeta, Gohan and Eighteen's faces all had the same expression, and it was obvious they didn't know about him.  
  
"What about that Mars girl I'm against?" Boss asked. "What about her?"  
  
"Well..." Gohan took a quick gulp of orange juice. "Sailor Moon told me about the other Sailor Scouts. She said they were Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, and there were also some others that they saw once in a while called Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto. Anyway, she told me that she was the strongest of the Sailor Scouts, yet the other Inner Senshi, which I think is Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, aren't far behind in strength. Sailor Moon is a strong opponent, so I'd think you'd have a challenge if you're against Sailor Mars" Goku, Vegeta, Eighteen and Boss all looked strangely at Gohan. "Serena told me a lot..."  
  
"Oh great...I don't want to be knocked out in my big debut" Boss gave a short sigh. "I'll give it my all though. I'm not gonna go down without a fight. Besides, Bijou is out there watching" Boss gave a few sheepish chuckles, blushing.  
----------  
Hercule's announcer, who worked at the Tenkachi Boudakai, had a microphone to Hercule, a cameraman behind him. Hercule and the announcer were outside on the green grassy area, near the ring. "This is Hercule on Z-TV! Today he's at the Super Anime World Tournament, a greater tournament with the greatest fighters in the world, including...Cell!" The viewers at their homes were no doubt beginning to 'Boo' and jeer at the mention of Cell's name. "But now, we have the world champion HERCULE! Tell us, Hercule, how do you feel?"  
  
"I feel great! I'm gonna win this too, I am the world champ!" Hercule chuckled. "A bunch of chumps are the only ones around. Look at those two, they can't be any older than eleven!" Hercule pointed to Sakura and Li who were passing by. The two of them just shrugged him off and left, as Hercule laughed. "I'm gonna win for my fans!"  
  
"And how do you feel about being against Charizard, a powerful Pokémon and past contendor of past tournaments?" Asked the announcer, who put the microphone toewards Hercule's mouth.  
  
"Hahahaha! Charizard? That overgrown lizard? I'll make quick work of him!" Hercule boastard. "Hahahaha!"  
  
"Hercule rules! Hercule rules! Hercule rules!" Chanted some of the more gullible fans in the area.  
  
"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" Came the voice of a man. On the television screens in the meal room, and as well as the dozens of television screens around the stadium, the image of a man appeared. He had a strange pink tuxedo and an eyepatch. His hair was shiny. His voice was somewhat scary as he spoke. "I'm Stalker, and I'll be your host for this tournament!" (A/N: Stalker is the strange guy from G-Gundam with the eyepatch). "Today, we're in for sixteen matches for the first round of the Super Anime World Tournament! Round two and three will go on tommorow, and the tournament will be ended the day after that. So let's get this show on the road!"  
  
The audience went wild. Several familiar faces could be viewed in the audience, as all of the fighters reserved spots for their friends. They were all there to cheer on the fighters that they knew and cared about. By now, most of the competitors, who were mostly done with breakfast, had gone to the main lounge in order to view the first match.  
  
"Today's match is between the two greatest villains ever to threaten earth! Perfect Cell and Majin Buu! Let's get started now! Will the fighers get ready to enter! First, born in Dr. Gero's lab, he has proven himself to be one heck of a fighter. He's green, he's lean and he's mean! Weighing in at--wow, he's slimmer than I thought--one hundred and seventy-five pounds, CELL!"  
  
Cell walked out of the Fighters Den, down the rampway. He stopped as he saw Hercule standing there. He smirked, while Hercule just looked on, scared as ever.  
  
"C-cell...I didn't kn-know that you would be here..." Hercule was practically shaking.  
  
"Who did you expect to be here? Your weakling daughter?" Cell laughed. "Don't worry, champ, I'm sure that you shouldn't have too much trouble beating weak little me, now would you?"  
  
Cell smirked as he walked out into the ring. The audience cheered loudly for the tournament competitor. Even if he was an evil threat to earth, he was a favorite of good and evil alike. He came and stood in the ring, chuckling to himself at the amount of applause he was getting.  
  
Stalker continued his introductions. "And, created centuries ago by the evil wizard Babadi, he was recently released to wreak havoc on earth. Don't be fooled by the pink, he's strong, and how! Weighing in at a hefty three-hundred-plus pounds, with the roundness to prove it, welcome Majin BUU!"  
  
"Buuuuu!" Buu said as the child-like fighter came out. Buu got some applause, but it didn't quite match Cell's applause. Maybe it was because he damaged more than lives, or because they didn't know who he was, or because he was a tournament newcomer. Whatever it was though, Buu didn't seem to mind his lack of applause.  
  
"Now, you all know the rules" Began Stalker, looking at the card he had in his hand. "You win if your opponent gives up, is knocked out of the ring or falls unconcious. No killing is allowed. If you kill your opponent you will be disqualified. Now LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! The match will begin in three...two...one...GO!"  
  
Cell made the first move. He lifted himself from the ground and flew straight at Buu. Buu put up his fists and threw a punch, which was too premature. It was thrown before Cell reached him, and the android fighter was able to quickly knock Buu down with a kick into the stomach. Cell flew back a few feet and shot a small Ki blast. The blast went across the ground. Buu dashed to the right to dodge the blast, landing a kick to Cell's stomach. Cell took the blow easily and responded with an elbow to the side of the head. Buu wobbled backwards from Cell's attack. Buu shook his head, and held back both elbows, his hands put into fists. He quickly brought them forward, but Cell was anticipating and pulled himself at a great speed behind Buu. Buu turned around, just as Cell grabbed Buu by the pink spike-like flap of skin on his head. Cell threw Buu into the ground and hit him with a strong knee to his flabby stomach. Buu got up, kicking in both directions. He got one kick in on Cell, then got to his feet to knock Cell to the ground with a push of his body.  
  
Cell's face turned angry. Now the match was to become serious. He got about four feet into the air. The tournament had a flying restriction, and he was only allowed to be four feet above the ground. He flew above Buu and shot two of his Ki blasts. Buu did a short-jump, followed by an air-dodge to get away from Cell's energy attacks. Buu held out two mittened hands to shoot double blasts in a long row. Cell was hit by one and sent across the square ring. Buu gave a loud "BUU!" before flying at Cell. He landed two kicks, and a knee, which sent Cell behind him, causing Buu to miss a short barrage of punches. Cell punched forward with one hand, and executed a second one with the left. He did another one of these one-two punches followed by a sharp knuckle, extended at an angle, landing right in Buu's face. Buu fell on his back, flipping backwards. Buu wiped his mouth of a tiny trickle of blood before flying up. He flew full-strength at Cell. Cell put up two arms for a guard, but underestimated his opponent as he was launched back.  
  
The biological android was started to become angry with his performance. It still was somewhat early into the fight, but his attacks didn't seem to harm Buu all that much and he was getting his fair share of the beating. Buu was quickly approaching, running at top speed, which actually wasn't all that fast. Cell replied with his own run, dashing towards Buu. He held up his arms and caught Buu before the pink fighter could nail an attack. He turned around and gave Buu a toss, which wasn't really strong but helped put some damage on the pink fighter as he threw him. Buu was still down, so Cell took the opportunity for a dash again. As Buu tried to get up, Cell did a running forearm that sent Buu upwards. Buu growled angrily as he was sent up. He stamped both feet downwards, which was a successful blow. Cell was launched into the ground as Buu's stomp hit him full-force. With the speed he was hit, Cell crashed right into the ring, nearly cracking it in half.  
  
Buu waddled over to Cell and grinned childishly. "Knock knock"  
  
"Er...who's there?" Asked Cell, who decided to go along with it, even though he hasn't so much as gotten up.  
  
"Buu!"  
  
"Gr...Buu who?"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Green man crying because Buu winning! Ha ha ha!" Buu laughed.  
  
Wincing and angry, Cell got up as the audience laughed. He nailed a fierce punch into Buu's stomach as soon as he rose to his feet. Buu gasped and doubled over. Cell finally had the right advantage. He raised one foot to kick Buu across the face, and began to hit him with lightning-fast kicks. The whole crowd was on the edge of their seat at this point, watching the battle between these two created superpowers. Buu tried to throw a punch to break Cell's rapid moves, but Cell held up his right arm to block and with a right hand sent Buu back. Cell shot two more of his Ki blasts towards Buu, one from each hand. Buu blocked both with physical punches, and procceded to nail three punches to Cell, starting to wear him down.   
  
Cell shook his head. ~What was is this? Here I am, and I'm fighting like a novice and paying dearly for it. At this point, my fighting style could be compared to the carelessness of Guilmon or Pikachu's fighting. I need to be more strategic...I won't lose!~  
  
Little did he know that Buu was still holding back some of his strength, reserved to surprise Cell. Buu was more clever than anyone in the stadium thought, as young as he acted. Cell raised a fist and flew fast at Buu. Buu quickly used his maximum speed to run out of the way, leaving Cell to throw a missed punch. Cell knew this was coming and took to the short air, starting to prepare an attack. Buu grinned mischeviously. Now he could shock Cell, enough to win. Cell quickly pulled himself behind Buu, but Buu used his phsyical strength now. A punch landed right in Cell's stomach. A punch that Cell had no idea would be so strong. He gave a loud gasp as he took a few steps back. Buu quickly threw a kick that knocked Cell to the ground. Buu used his full weight to slam his body onto the fallen Cell. Cell's face contorted in pain as he was shocked by such a large weight. Buu got up and kneeled, kicking hard at Cell's knocked down form.  
  
Cell rolled on his stomach before pushing himself up with his arms. He got up and faced Buu. There wasn't much strength left in his body, so if he were to win he'd have to use his intelligence to defeat the opponent, who wasn't quite as smart. Buu came rushing towards him. Cell used his speed to now move behind Buu as he rushed forward. Buu turned around to face Cell's one-two punch combo. He quickly uppercutted Buu and flew after him, doing an upwards uppercut. Buu gave a yell out as he started to descend. He quickly went into a new form, sort of like he was sitting, and plunged like a ton of bricks down towards Cell. Cell did a dodge to move away, and Buu's attempt came up empty. Cell kept his elbow, which was held by his arm, forward. Buu moved forward, but ended up being struck by Cell's smash of the elbow. Buu's face was nearly squashed. Cell's strategy of flowing from one move to the next was working perfectly now.  
  
He quickly flew through the air, landing a perfect kick into Buu's face, turning into a double-armed sledgehammer blow to the back. Buu had not gone very far before his head tentacle was snatched, and he was tossed by cell across the ring. Buu quickly shot an energy blast at Cell. Cell grinned and swiped his hand, knocking it away. He then halted as he looked at his hand. His hand had been scorched from the energy blast from Buu, and he had just realized it. Buu realized something also, his open window of opportunity.  
  
Buu went all-out, and began to wave his arms in several punches. Cell was taking damage, but not as much as Buu had already taken. Cell did a rolling dodge and quickly used a headbutt into Buu's head. Buu was knocked to the ground, and hit by several airborne kicks by Cell, who had taken to the air. Over a dozen kicks, done over instantly, had sent Buu down to the ground. Buu lay worn-out on his back, panting for breath. "Buu...no...lose..."  
  
"Too bad, Buu, you have lost" Cell held his arms back, starting to charge energy. "Ka...me..." An energy ball began to form in his hands. Buu tried to block, but he was too weak. The energy was slowly growing, and growing in power.  
  
"That Kamehameha Wave is almost an instant win" Kagato spoke from the main lounge. He was sitting with Mewtwo, Harry and Vicious.   
  
"Buu could simply stop him with one punch, but it seems he is too worn-out to even get up" Mewtwo added telepathically. Both Harry and Vicious were still watching the fight carefully.  
  
"Ha...meeee..." The ball was nearly the size of Buu now. Buu was getting to his feet. He had one last chance. The pink fighter raised his fist and ran as fast as he could pull himself towards Cell. He threw the punch, but it connected at the same time Cell used his attack. "HAAA!"  
  
Buu gave one last yell as he was launched right from the ring. His body was softened too much from the fight and he couldn't pull himself back with flying or a specialty technique, like most of the others would. He landed outside the ring.  
  
The crowd began to cheer loudly. "That's it for this match! Here is your winner...CELL!" Stalker announced to the crowd, who began cheering madly for the figher.   
  
Cell crossed his arms and grinned. "Was there ever a DOUBT?!" He called out the crowd, who continued to cheer for him.  
  
Sailor Moon crossed her arms. "Hmph. I was hoping that Cell would lose"  
  
"That pink tub of crap didn't deserve to win anyway" Spike said. "He sucked big time"  
  
"Maybe you're right about that..." Sailor Moon sighed. "But I still don't like Cell"  
  
"What do you know, Cell's better than we thought he would be" Goku commented. "I see now why he went so far in the last tournament"  
  
"Kakarot, you're pathetic" Vegeta simply commented.  
  
"Buu...no lose" Buu closed his eyes and fell unconcious, now knowing that he lost the fight.  
  
Cell stood proud of his first round victory. He hoped it was first of more than one to come. However, a new fight was about to start. And back in the main lounge, Yugi Mouto and Mewtwo faced each other, prepared for their fight.  
  
~It shall be no trouble for me to wipe him out...~ Were Mewtwo's thoughts.  
  
~I can't lose...~ Yugi clenched his deck of Duel Monsters cards and Millenium Puzzle both close. ~ Not as long as I have these~  
_______  
Preview of Next Chapter  
Next chapter, round one continues with the second battle, when Yugi faces Mewtwo. It seems to be a one-sided match, but Yugi is seen as a serious threat to Mewtwo once his true power is revealed. Goku, Gene, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Spike, Guilmon, Hamtaro and Pikachu head to the gym for some training before their matches. And Inu-Yasha decides to speak with some of the other fighters.  
  
Next Chapter: Heart and Mind 


	5. Heart and Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Pokémon, Berserk, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
-----  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Five-Heart and Mind  
  
Cell went back into the Fighters Den, fresh from his victory. Several of the other fighters congratulated him on his win. It was customary, even with some of the fighters who didn't like Cell, like Goku, Gohan and Vegeta. Cell was grinning as he walked through the Fighter's Den. He loved to gloat, and he had the whole first round to gloat about his match.  
  
That was, until, he fought his opponent in round two. Right now, the crowd was preparing for the second match to happen, between Yugi and Mewtwo. The odds were with Mewtwo, who was a more experienced fighter and had powerful Psychic moves. He also had the appearance of a natural fighter as well and had proved so to the twenty-four others who took part in the second annual tournament. Yugi, however, was no slouch. True, he had lost in the first round of the first tournament against Bit, and fell in the first round of the second tournament at the hands of Guilmon, but he put up very good fights, and came close to beating both of his opponents. Still, the majority of the crowd were expecting a clean, easy win from Mewtwo.  
  
Yugi's friends were in the front row of the audience, having been given tickets. Joey, Tristan, Téa and Bakura were all in prime seats, ready to see the fight.  
  
"Yugi'll kick his opponent's butt" Joey said confidently as he crossed his arms. "Whoever the heck he is. Who is he, anyway?"  
  
"Well, the tournament chart over there says it's someone called Mewtwo" Téa pointed towards the large, electronic bulletin board, where the matches of the day were shown. On the first fight, Cell's name was lit, as was the fighters from the other fights, but Buu's name was no longer lit to indicate he had lost. "The odds are against him. Mewtwo has better odds"  
  
"What're the odds?" Tristan asked.  
  
Téa pointed to another page in the book. "Each of the fighters has odds of winning the tournament set for them" She showed them the Fight Guide, which was handed out after the drawing of the numbers. "Hamtaro and Goku have the highest odds, probably because they won the first tournaments, and Van has the lowest odds on him"  
  
"Wow, Mewtwo has 23:1 odds and Yugi has 37:1. It must be tough not being expected to go far" Bakura observed as he read the numbers.   
  
"I'm not surprised" Came a voice as the seat next to Bakura was taken.  
  
"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Joey asked.  
  
"I came to watch Yugi be defeated" Kaiba replied. "He doesn't stand a chance"  
  
Yugi's friends looked at Kaiba, hoping that he wasn't right.  
Stalker looked at the card in his hand. "All right, that does it for the first battle. Now it's time for the second battle between a fighter who uses a Psychic mind and the other who fights with the belief of the heart in his cards. From Japan, one of the greatest Duel Monster duelists, YUGI MOUTO!"  
  
Yugi walked out onto the field, chuckling nervously and turning red as the better part of the crowd cheered and clapped for him. He stepped into the ring and stood at the right end, waiting for his opponent to come.  
  
"And his opponent, from the Kanto region of the Pokémon World, he is the strongest Pokémon of all, even though that doesn't completely matter around this stadium, we all know" Stalker smiled as some of the audience chuckled. "Please welcome, the Psychic Pokémon extraordinaire, MEWTWO!"  
  
Mewtwo floated into the stadium, as he didn't walk. The crowd cheered for Mewtwo more loudly, maybe because he was stronger, or maybe because he just looked cooler to them than the young Yugi. Once he reached the ring, Mewtwo teleported, standing on the East side of the ring to face Yugi. The two looked hard at each other.  
  
"Fighters, are you ready?!" Stalker asked. Both Yugi and Mewtwo nodded. "All right, then LET'S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD! Three...two...one...GO!"  
"Hey, Gene" Tenchi walked over towards Gene with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah?" Gene set his castor in place, as he was previously loading it with the shells he needed. His battle was the one coming after the one between Yugi and Mewtwo. "What's up?"  
  
"Me and the rest of the first guys are gonna go to the gym to do some last-minute training" Tenchi pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, the general direction of the gym. The first guys was the name by which many people called the first eight fighters. Goku, Gene, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Guilmon, Hamtaro, Spike and Pikachu were the first eight collected by Master Hand in his true form for the first tournament.   
  
"Yeah, sure, why not?" Gene got from his feet. The two of them began to walk. "I need to get back in time for my match though, it's the next one. I don't get to beat McDougall in front of huge crowds each day, you know"  
  
"Hey!" Guilmon waved from the entrance of the gym, a little while ahead. He was there with Goku, Sailor Moon, Hamtaro, Spike and Pikachu. "Hurry up or else we're gonna go without you!" There was a rule, that once a specific group of fighters went in no others could go in unless they left. The group size was allowed to be anywhere from three to eight.   
  
"Race ya" Gene challenged.  
  
"All right! Let's go!" The two of them started to dash at top speed. Gene was outrunning Tenchi, who wasn't very fast at running, his specialty was more swordsman skills. But, they reached the others in less than a minute.   
  
There was a gym building not far off from the central arena. It was a place where fighters could get in some quick practicing. Goku held the door open for the others to enter, and he went in themselves. They were all rather impressed. There were punching bags, treadmills, weights and regular training stuff. There were also two rooms marked 'Target Practice'. There was also another marked 'Sauna'. That one was Sailor Moon's favorite, as she had been known to spend hours in it. On the walls were Power Testers, devices to test pure power. The walls were painted in blue, with a black floor and white ceiling to go with it.   
  
"Come on, let's start training" Gene suggested. The others nodded.  
Back at the stadium, the match had begun. Mewtwo held his hands back, starting to charge his psychic energy for a Psychic move. Yugi began to run towards Mewtwo, full-force. Mewtwo quickly stored this power in his right hand and held out his hand again to catch him with a psychic grip. He tossed Yugi into the air, bombarding him with blasts of purple energy. Yugi crouched and swept his right foot across the ground, making Mewtwo flinch and move back. Yugi did a roll backwards on the ground, and then he did the move that everyone best knew him for. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to move.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh!" A flash of gold energy as the full power of the Millennium Puzzle was released. The ancient spirit Yami came into Yugi's body. Yugi grew several inches in height, and his expression changed completely, going from mild-mannered to very serious. Yugi took off his blue jacket and tossed it to the sidelines, leaving just his black sleeveless shirt. "It's time to get serious" The deep, mature voice of Yami emerged from Yugi's mouth.   
  
Yugi dashed forward towards Mewtwo, immediately hitting him with a powerful karate chop. Mewtwo shook his head as he realized that this attack was much more powerful than the one Yugi had used without the Millennium Puzzle to guide him. Mewtwo held out his palms and shot forward a Psychic blast. Yugi put up his arms and tried to block, but was sent backwards a bit. He pulled from his pocket a card and threw it into the air. "Curse of Dragon!" Yami called. The illusion of a dragon appeared in the air for a second before disappearing. The Millennium Puzzle glowed red for a second. Yugi held his right hand at Mewtwo. "DRAGON FLAME!" Curse of Dragon's Dragon Flame attack flew from Yugi's hand, hitting Mewtwo in the chest. Mewtwo floated upwards and shot his charged Psychic move towards Yugi. Yugi tried to dodge but was hit, sent to the ground. He got up, only to get hit by a flying Psychic scratch attack that sent him high above Mewtwo. Mewtwo flicked his tail upwards at Yugi. Yugi gave a growl as he held up another card. "Summoned Skull!" The Millennium Puzzle flashed yellow. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Yugi's hand sent a strong blast of lightning, stronger than the Dragon Flame attack, towards Mewtwo.  
  
"Enough is enough" Mewtwo held up one hand. "Light Screen!" The Lightning Strike hit the Light Screen and bounced off. Mewtwo made the Light Screen disappear and floated towards Yugi. Yugi raised his left leg and kicked Mewtwo right in the stomach. Mewtwo took this hit hard and went backwards, but not before Yugi grabbed him by the tail. The boy spun around several times before giving Mewtwo a strong toss. Mewtwo growled as he was thrown. Before he could hit the ground, the psychic Pokémon regained his balance and floated full force at Yugi. Yugi jumped and did a midair twirl, but this attack was blocked as Mewtwo surrounded himself with his Psyshock energy, which meant he was protected on all sides from attackers. Yugi slid back on his heels before turning. "Now, Dark Magician!" He threw his best card into the air. With a flash a staff appeared in his hand. "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" The attack of Dark Magic flew at Mewtwo. Mewtwo was shocked at this attack, which was the strongest Yugi used. Mewtwo was launched upwards and came down, falling on his face. He rose, and saw Yugi standing there with the jousting stick of Gaia the Fierce Knight. Mewtwo's face became less than satisfied.  
InuYasha stood up from his corner in the hallway with a bit of a sigh. He was getting bored, for a pure explanation. It was only the second fight, and he needed to wait until the eighth. He knew the seventh would be one to watch... "A mouse and a dinsoaur, it doesn't matter who wins. They're both weaklings anyway, it's not as if they can win in round two" He stopped as he came across another competitor. "Hey you, hamster!"  
  
Boss, who was standing not far away, turned to InuYasha. "This hamster has a name you know. And that's Boss"  
  
"Well, I'm InuYasha, that's all you need to know right now" InuYasha replied, standing up. "Anyway, where can I get some half-decent food around here?"  
  
"I haven't eaten around here but I can share some of mine with you" Boss took off the small pack on his back and opened it, showing sunflower seeds, pumpkin seeds, some nuts and small vegetables. "I got plenty for the day and I don't eat a whole lot so go on and take your fill"  
  
"What are these?" InuYasha picked up a pumpkin seed, which was much larger than a usual one, since the smaller characters became bigger in size, and the characters too large became smaller, for a more fair scale.  
  
"Seeds" Replied Boss. "My favorite"  
  
"Oh please, this can't be a meal" InuYasha threw the pumpkin seed in his mouth and crunched it. "Ow...it's kinda sharp around the edges...geez, there's one stuck in my tooth"  
  
"You gotta take the shell off first" Boss picked up a pumpkin seed and started to crunch around the shell. He began to eat the seed inside. "Mmm, it's good, see?"  
  
"Erm..." He took a second seed and removed the shell with his teeth before eating it. "Hey, not bad"  
  
Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars walked by them. Sailor Mercury stopped and looked at the strange shot of InuYasha and Boss both sitting on the floor eating seeds and nuts.  
  
"What's with you?" Asked InuYasha as he swallowed a piece of lettuce. "You act like you never saw someone eating before"  
  
"You just seemed kind of odd to be eating together..." Sailor Mars observed.   
  
"Come on, sit down and watch the fight" Boss pointed to one of the many television screens, where currently shown as the sight of Mewtwo and Yugi fighting.  
  
"Why not, we have time" Sailor Mercury looked at the clock on the main tower by the arena, which stood high enough for the whole arena to see. And so the two scouts sat down with the half-demon and hamster to watch the match.   
  
Mewtwo quickly floated past Yugi, who attempted a forward kick. Yugi turned around into a Confusion attack from Mewtwo that caused Yugi to turn around. Yugi wondered where Mewtwo was but then realized he had been turned around, but by then Mewtwo was waiting with a charged up Spy Blast. Yugi was sent through the air. He held out his hand and shot out the Lightning Strike. Mewtwo tried to move away but ended up being hit. Yugi dashed forward and held out his palms, using the power of Feral Imp to shock Mewtwo. The attack didn't do much damage, and left Yugi a few seconds to recover. Mewtwo used his mental powers to grab Yugi from the air. He threw him forward and bombarded him with blasts of energy. Yugi came down and did a midair twirl then landed, doing two forward punches followed by a kick. Yugi pulled Gaia's jousting stick and took a swing, but Mewtwo quickly rolled to the left, dodging it.  
  
Mewtwo crouched and swept his tail across the ground twice, followed by a Psy Bomb to the ground. The blast hit Yugi before he had a chance to realize what Mewtwo had done. Yugi was sure he would be sent flying, but found himself caught in Mewtwo's grip. Mewtwo swung Yugi back and forth for about two seconds before hurling him upwards into the sky. The crowd's direction turned upwards as they thought that Yugi would surely be launched from the stadium, being thrown to such a height. Mewtwo slid backwards on his feet, smirking. ~Yes, this match is going too easily...~ He started to charge up his Psychic attack as he waited. The move had been charged midway when Yugi came down, unable to control himself as he still felt the effect of the toss. Mewtwo leapt up and flipped forward, kicking Yugi on the way down. Yugi went down to the floor of the stadium with a rather large thud.  
  
Yugi got up and kicked Mewtwo on the way. Mewtwo flinched a bit at this but before using his Psychic Flames to quickly hit Yugi once, twice, three times and in a fast combo. Yugi quickly jumped backwards and dashed past Mewtwo. Mewtwo attempted his Psy Blast, only to fail as Yugi jumped. Yugi smirked and slammed both of his feet downwards on Mewtwo's head. Mewtwo was shoved into the ground but then went upwards from the sheer force. Now he had the advantage. Yugi took out the Dark Magician's staff and held it at Mewtwo as Yami gave the command. "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yugi shot the strong attack into the air. Mewtwo came down and was greeted by it, launching him upwards. "And I win!"  
  
The crowd gasped as Mewtwo was sent sailing. He seemed to be heading out of the ring from the attack--but he double-jumped, flipping towards the ring, and did a quick Teleport. Yugi gasped as he saw this. "No...it can't be!" Yami was sure that he was going to win then...but Mewtwo just came back. He couldn't stop now. Yugi quickly took a grab on Mewtwo and tossed him forward for a rather weak throw to send him to the edge. "I will vanquish you with the power of Celtic Guardian!" The puzzle began to glow again as a sword appeared in Yugi's hand.   
  
"It's too late for that, Yugi Mouto!" Mewtwo shot a blast of his Psychic attack at Yugi. Yugi tried to jump over but was hit. Yugi fell to one knee and slashed at Mewtwo with Celtic Guardian's sword, hitting him across the shoulder. Mewtwo took no time, however, in striking the youth again as he tried to recover. Yugi was swept from his feet, landing on his back. A dark smile crept over Mewtwo's face as he grabbed Yugi mentally. "Now it's the end" Mewtwo threw Yugi face-first into the floor and slammed him in the neck with his heavy tail. He raised his tail for another whip, and another, and another.  
  
Everyone was watching, shocked at this sudden turn of events. The crowd had gone completely silent except for a few murmurs, as Mewtwo continued to whip Yugi across the back with his powerful tail.  
  
"Not the tail!" Gasped Joey. He could barely stand the sight of his friend laying facedown on the floor, being attacked. "That overgrown mutant isn't gonna beat up my friend without hearing from me about it!" Joey put one foot on the rail and prepared to jump over. Téa, Tristan and Bakura quickly grabbed onto him.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Exclaimed Tristan. "Look at what that Mewtwo guy--er, thing--whatever it is, did to Yugi! Do you think YOU could do any better than him?!"   
  
"Er...guess you're right..." Joey looked down, stopping his struggling. His three friends gave a sigh, but he attempted to jump over again. "That ain't gonna stop me though! I'm not gonna sit here while Yugi gets his butt kicked!"  
  
Kaiba stood up from his seat. "Pathetic. As I said, I came to see Yugi lose, and now it's apparent he's not coming back. I'm leaving. Get out of my way, you" He gave Bakura a short shove. Bakura was still holding onto Joey, and couldn't let go.  
  
"I have to--keep Joey from getting killed, Kaiba!" Replied Bakura as he held a tight grip on Joey's arm.  
  
"Don't cross me" Despite Kaiba's threat, Bakura wouldn't move. Kaiba grabbed Bakura by the shirt and pulled him forth. Bakura looked up only in time to see Kaiba's fist land right in his face. Kaiba raised his arm for another punch, and followed by another. Bakura gave a small groan in pain, trying to move away. He grabbed Bakura by his hair and threw him face-first into the seat. "I told you not to cross me"  
  
Joey, Téa and Tristan threw glares at Kaiba as he left. They turned to Bakura. "Bakura, are you okay?" Téa asked, kneeling by Bakura. They could hear him sniffling.  
  
"Yes...I'm fine...I think I might have a bloody nose, but..." Bakura got to his feet, holding his nose. "Don't worry about me, let's wait until the end of Yugi's match before we get it treated"  
  
"You sure buddy?" Tristan asked. Bakura nodded. "All right then"  
  
Yugi lay flat on the ground. Mewtwo looked seriously at him. "You have five seconds to make a comeback" He stated. Yugi looked up at Mewtwo, confused. But he couldn't let him get the advantage. Yugi got to his feet with all he had and swung his jousting stick forward once, sending Mewtwo backwards. Mewtwo started to think he made a mistake now. Yugi dashed forwards towards Mewtwo as the stick dissapeared. Mewtwo teleported himself and came down from the air with a downwards kick on Yugi's head. Yami growled as Yugi was kicked upwards. Yugi came down and used a downwards Lightning Strike. Mewtwo moved to the left but the large range of the lightning attack caught Mewtwo, shocking him to give Yugi enough time to safely land. Mewtwo seemed to glide across the air as he moved away from any future attack of Yugi. Yugi turned around into a roundhouse kick, easily more effective now that he had longer legs with Yami's spirit within him, that not only changed his intellectual capacity but his physical appearance as well. Mewtwo saw that he had underestimated the boy as he was kicked.  
  
"Er...heart of the cards...have to beleive" Yugi quickly took one card. He knew that using it would take time, in which Mewtwo could beat him, but he had to take chance. He looked at it. "Monster Multiplier! This could work!" Yugi held the card up. "Activate Magic card, Multiply!" The card shone once, as did the puzzle. Yugi began to split into two, and then into three, and it kept going. Within seconds several Yugis stood around Mewtwo. "What...what the hell is going on?" Mewtwo looked around. "I've outsmarted you, Mewtwo" Was the reply of one Yugi. "You're the real one!" Mewtwo shot an uncharged Psychic at the Yugi. It took a hit and dissapeared, but before reappearing again, with another Yugi by his side. "What?" Yugi smirked. "The real me can move to a different spot undetected by you. You'll never know where I am" "Then I will be forced to take you all down!"  
  
Mewtwo quickly leapt up and launched his right paw in Yugi's direction. He took out two of them, but three more appeared. "For every one you destroy, two more will take its place, Mewtwo" Yugi smirked. "You won't beat us all" Mewtwo was getting desperate, he didn't know what to do. The psychic superpower gave a growl before flicking his tail at two more Yugis, to which two more appeared in place. "Damn..." Mewtwo quickly swung his head. The real Yugi had been hit by the attack he used, Disable. Yugi was beat so far from the fight, and so he would be stuck in the Disable for a bit of time. Mewtwo had it not. He quickly charged up his Psychic attack within his two paws. The young Yugi remained woozy at the moment now. Mewtwo floated back and tossed it, and knocked the Millenium Puzzle from Yugi's neck.  
  
"NO!" Screamed Yugi as he realized what had happened, even as he was hit and sent to the ground. The puzzle fell from the ring. What was really a few seconds seemed like years to Yugi, as the puzzle slowly fell to the ground below and hit with a small crack, as it broke apart into its many pieces. Tears swelled up in Yugi's eyes as he saw it destroyed. Fire soon took the tears' place in his eyes as he ran towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo tried to attack, but Yugi grabbed Mewtwo by his sides and threw him forwards, following with two punches and a stronger kick. Mewtwo fell backwards, but Yugi wasn't done yet. He viciously slammed Mewtwo down and leapt in, kneeing him in the stomach. Mewtwo couldn't beleive how anger seemed to increase young Yugi's strength. Yugi gripped Mewtwo's tail and twisted. The pain Mewtwo felt seemed to double. Yugi capitalized and pulled Mewtwo up by the tail and pulled him across the ring. The crowd was shocked at this sudden turn in the match. As the Psychic Pokémon tried to attack again, Yugi grabbed him again. Mewtwo tried to break free, but Yugi hit him in the head with a massive headbutt and threw him upwards fiercely.  
  
The worn Mewtwo landed. Yugi moved away, only to end up being followed by Mewtwo using Teleport, landing right behind him. "Galaxy Force!" Mewtwo conjured up a blast of pure purple energy, white swirling in it like stars. Yugi wasn't in dodging range, and so he was caught in the attack as Mewtwo held one hand up. Yugi was shocked by the energy swirling above Mewtwo's hand, being hit by it several times before going up. Yugi knew that just one more hit might be the end of him, and thus positioned himself to move to the left, away from Mewtwo. He landed on his hands and knees, but stayed in that position for a kick to Mewtwo's shin. Mewtwo floated a foot into the air and flicked his paw forward for a sharp scratch that sent Yugi upwards. Mewtwo held out his hands. "PSY BLAST!" A shot of purple-blue energy came from his hands and struck Yugi. Yugi emitted a yell before Yugi hit the floor on his stomach.  
  
"Yugi!" Gasped Téa.  
  
"He's down!" Tristan looked shocked. "I don't think he's getting up..."  
  
"No, Yugi, you can't lose, you never lose!" Téa called.  
  
"Come on bud, get up! You can do it!" Joey yelled.  
  
Yugi didn't move though. Stalker walked into the ring and held up one of Yugi's arms. It fell right to the floor again. Stalker kneeled down. "This boy is out cold. The match is officially over! Here is your winner...MEWTWO!" The crowd went wild cheering for Mewtwo, who stood in the middle of the ring, floating a foot above the ground with his arms crossed. He chuckled darkly.  
  
"Yugi...he lost..." Téa said sadly. Joey, Tristan and Bakura looked on quietly, shocked that he was defeated.  
  
"I expected that..." Yusuke took a long sip of his drink from inside the meal room. He was sitting with Van at the moment, the two of them chatting and watching. Van nodded in agreement to this.  
  
"Well, I'll be going now..." InuYasha stood up from where he was sitting with Boss, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.  
  
"Why are you going?" Asked Mercury.  
  
"The fight's over, there's a 15-minute intermission...it's too boring just sitting around when everyone's doing something. See ya, I'm outta here" InuYasha walked off.  
  
"He acts so...so...ugh, there's no word for it..." Sailor Mars said angrily as InuYasha left.  
  
Harry knew his match was next, and got up. "Well...time I start to get ready for this..." He started to turn cold all of a sudden.  
  
"Harry McDougall" Came a voice from behind him.  
  
Harry turned around, and immediatley his face became a glare. "Hazanko" He looked up at the giant Tao Master, his eyes full of anger. "What do you want? And how on earth did you get in here?"  
  
Hazanko stood there for a few moments. Harry looked hard at him, until he finally spoke. "You will not take part in this tournament, McDougall"  
_______  
Preview of Next Chapter  
Gene finishes up his practice and comes out for his battle against Harry, his longtime rival. But is it really going to be against Harry, or does the Tao Master Hazanko have something planned instead?  
  
Next Chapter: Mystery Fight? 


	6. Mystery Duel?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!/Tenchi Universe, Pokémon, Rorouni Kenshin, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
---  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Six-Mystery Duel?  
  
"Chansey!" Came two cheerful voices. Two Chansey, each wearing a nurse's hat, came out with a stretcher. The egg-shaped Pokémon picked up Yugi and placed him in the stretcher before carrying him off.  
  
Yugi had regained consciousness rather quickly, and was speaking as he was carried away. "No..." He gave a groan of pain. "The puzzle! I need to get...the puzzle" He stopped, as he was in too much pain to continue speaking much. He panted loudly, enduring the agony his body was going through.   
  
"You're going to have to slow down there, Yugi" Came the voice of a woman. Yugi opened his eyes, which were closed when he was being taken to the medical room. He looked up to see a young woman with red hair and a kind face. "You've taken quite the injuries"  
  
"Who...who are you?" Yugi asked as he was placed in a bed. He was able to see that she was treating Buu, who was in the next bed. He had a bandage around his head and had an ice pack on his head. He was awake but didn't seem in as fun a mood as before.  
  
"I'm Nurse Joy" Replied the woman. "I'm treating all of the tournament's patients. It seems you took quite the injury when you were fighting. You're going to need to go to sleep while I treat you. Chansey, prepare the anesthetic"  
  
"Chansey!" One of the Chansey went off to a counter where many medicines stood.  
  
"But...the puzzle..." Yugi's voice drifted off as he fell into a deep sleep. It would seem that he wasn't going to need any anesthetic after all.  
  
"Er..." Mewtwo floated into the medical area himself. He had taken worse of a hit in the fight than he would like to admit. Even though Mewtwo managed to win, Yugi still did a number on him. "I'm afraid I have my own injuries as well"  
  
"That's fine" Replied Nurse Joy, smiling. "I specialize on Pokémon. I had to brush up on human medicine a bit before I could come to treat them, but it's going to be a little hard in the future. Buu was pretty hard to treat, as he was neither Pokémon nor human...I don't know how I'll be able to treat Hamtaro or Cell if they come here in bad condition. What seems to be the problem, Mewtwo?"  
  
"Oh...everything..." Mewtwo replied, trying to look away. He seemed rather ashamed that he didn't completely wipe out Yugi.  
----------  
"What do you mean, I won't fight in this tournament?" Harry faced Hazanko seriously. "You plan to do something about the fact that I'm in and you're not?"  
  
"Yes, I do" Hazanko began to walk over to Harry. "I'm going to take you out. You won't be able to fight in this tournament"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Harry took a large jump backwards and went into a fighting pose. "I'll take you down before I beat Starwind into the ground!"  
  
Hazanko held up to fingers. "Pagua san fa, pagua san fa, pagua san fa, pagua san fa..." As he chanted these words, white energy swirled around his head, slowly moving faster. "PAGUA SAN FA!"  
  
Hazanko sent the Tao magic that he was using to create energy at Harry. Harry immediatley went into a crouching position. The attack hit his shoulders head-on and seemed to disappear. But there was no affect on Harry whatsoever.  
  
"What?!" Hazanko's eyes widened. "What happened?"  
  
"You not only underestimated me, but you overestimated yourself" Harry stood up straight. "My technology is superior to yours. I built a mechanism that absorbs energy attacks and uses them for one of my own attacks, which you will see soon enough. NOW EAT THIS!"  
  
Harry dashed forward and threw a kick at Hazanko. Hazanko quickly blocked and grabbed Harry by the arm. He threw the construct into the wall and started charging his Tao Magic once more. Harry quickly kicked himself to his feet and tackled Hazanko into the ground. As Hazanko got up, Harry backflipped backwards far away.  
  
"Now to show you what I was TALKING ABOUT!" Harry held his shoulders out towards Hazanko. Hazanko could clearly see that there was a machine on them. The machine shot out to large sparks. The sparks struck Hazanko with a large blast, accompanied by a loud booming sound. The wall was broken and Hazanko lay on his back.  
  
"No...impossible..." Hazanko weakly groaned.  
  
"Possible" Harry gave a smirk. "Your attack was very strong indeed. But no amount of strength could overcome the mechanism to absorb energy. Combined with the already strong power of my Spark Blaster, it could easily take you down in one shot"  
  
"Aha, there you are" Harry and Hazanko looked over to see a blue-haired woman in an officer's outfit. She had handcuffs in her right hand. "I heard there was a trespasser, and there is. This is for fighters only"  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm Officer Jenny" She replied. "Since you're one of the approved fighters for the tournament, I'm guessing that this man is the trespasser" She added, pointing at Hazanko.  
  
"That would be him" Replied Harry.  
  
"Good" Officer Jenny put handcuffs on Hazanko and began to push him along. Hazanko was moving very slowly, as he had taken quite the hurting from the attack.  
  
"This isn't the end, McDougall..." Hazanko weakly threatened as Officer Jenny pulled him away.  
----------  
The fight between Hazanko and Harry wasn't the only accident waiting to happen outside of the ring. Kaiba, after having broken Bakura's nose, was still wandering around the stadium.   
  
"Hmph. What a bunch of fools. They think Yugi would actually go far in a tournament like this? Give me a break. I've seen insects that fight better than he does" Kaiba muttered as he continued to walk. Not looking around, he didn't notice someone standing in front of him. He bumped into the stranger. "Hey, watch where you're going!"  
  
"Why don't you?!" Came a growling, deep voice. Kaiba looked to see a muscular, light purple man standing there, wearing Saiyan armor. He had veins all over his head, which didn't have hair, but did have two horns on the side. He wore a Scouter on his right ear.  
  
"Why don't you shut up, you freak?" Kaiba growled as he looked at the man. "And who are you?"  
  
"You don't know who I am?" The man grinned and then started to move around. "I am...Captaaaaain Ginyu!" He concluded, striking a pose.  
  
"How lame" Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Since you're a Captain, you must be a captain of something. And you must have a crew"  
  
"You don't know?" Captain Ginyu grinned. "I'm the leader of the Ginyu force!"  
  
"And where are they?" Kaiba asked, smirking.  
  
"They uh...died..." He replied. "But that's not the point! The point is that I'm going to beat your ass right now!"  
  
"You can't beat my technology" Kaiba pointed to a device on his hand. "My cards will defeat you easily"  
  
"Ooh, cards, I'm so scared" Captain Ginyu chuckled.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "This machine has been redone. A new effect takes place. It should be rather interesting for you to see" He held up a card with the image of a humanoid lizard that had blades on its arms.  
  
"Well, let's see you like THIS!" Captain Ginyu held out his palms. A flash of yellowish energy began to form. Before he fired it, several voices came. "Huh?"  
  
Officer Jenny then came by, pushing the badly beaten Hazanko along, while Hazanko gave no attempts to resist.  
  
"Looks like a cop" Kaiba pointed out as he put the card back with the deck of the others.  
  
"They should call you Captain Obvious" Ginyu lowered his energy blast. "We better ditch this...what say we take a round in the ring, instead?"  
  
"Oh please, give me a break" Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sure, if we request it then they'll let us in" Captain Ginyu chuckled. "I've done it before. I got into a fight with some kid in goggles that turned into a red thingy. He called himself A-Gooney-Man or something. Whatever it was, he got beaten bad"  
  
"Very well" Kaiba nodded. "You go schedule it for after the third fight, and we will have our own small round"  
  
"Fine then" Ginyu nodded. The two arrogant males turned away and walked off their separate ways, probably to get ready for the fight they were to have soon enough.  
----------  
Gene quickly turned to face his opponent. It was a frame, and nothing more. A frame of a human made completely of purple wires, with what appeared to be glowing red heart and brain in it. Gene quickly raised his fist and slammed it into the wire, sending it flying. Two more came down, one seemingly a male and the second a female. Gene drew his castor and started to charge it. The female frame came at him with a kick, but Gene quickly stopped his charging and ducked to kick her, sending her out. He shot his partially charged Castor Shot to send the male frame from the ring. He leapt up and punched upwards through the air, knocking two upwards through the nonexistent roof.   
  
"5...4...3...2...1...TIME UP!" Came a voice as Gene knocked off two more frames with a split. "Final score is seventy six knock outs"  
  
Gene put his castor in its holder. "Hm. Not too bad, I guess...I don't have time for another round...they made an announcement that I had fifteen minutes to return and that was..." Gene looked up at the clock on the wall. "Oh great, the match starts in two minutes..."  
  
Gene walked out to see that Goku, Tenchi, Spike, Sailor Moon, Hamtaro, Guilmon and Pikachu were all standing there.  
  
"Hey Gene, good luck" Goku said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Thanks" Gene shook Goku's hand. "I'll do my best out there. I'll be seeing you" Gene quickly dashed out the door before he was late.  
  
"Good luck!" Called all of them but Pikachu.  
  
"Pika pi!" Pikachu added in his cute, high-pitched voice.  
  
"I got McDougall...he's new but...no rookie...I hope I can do this..." Gene quietly whispered to himself as he dashed towards the Fighter's Den. He arrived back within a few minutes, and entered through the back entrance, which had no door but a door-like opening. "Hey, does the match start yet?"  
  
Bit and Van, who were sitting together, both looked over. "No" Bit replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Since when are you two getting along?" Gene asked, smirking.  
  
"We didn't" Van replied. He held up a hand of cards. "Yugi told us about Duel Monsters a little while ago, so we went out and bought some cards during the break from some guy with white hair and a red suit. He was pretty creepy. I'm winning, anyway"  
  
"Your time of winning is over!" Bit put a card down on the field. "I now sacrifice Harpie's Brother and Seven Colored Fish to summon the supreme, imperial, industrial and all that stuff, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The tiny image of a a black dragon with red eyes that would appear to be giant on a larger scale appeared, roaring. "Now, attack his Girochin! Inferno Fire Blast!"  
  
Van turned over a card he had face down. "Mirror Force"  
  
"Damnit, that's the seventh time you turned a face down card against me!" Bit yelled in frustration, as the Red Eyes shot a fireball at an orange dragon which had just come out of an egg with red spots. A reflective force shot the attack back at the Red-Eyes, destroying it. The purple insect Girochin Kuwagata lunged forward and pinched Bit's arm, causing his life points to fall to zero "Ow"  
  
"I WIN!" Van yelled out, holding up his arms in victory. Everyone around looked at him strangely. Van put down his arms and chuckled nervously, starting to turn red. "What?"  
  
"Er...it won't be like that in the fight" Bit muttered as he collected his cards back into a deck.  
  
"Well, you guys have fun with your cards, it's about time to fight" Gene walked up the steps and stood at the edge of the Fighter's Den, looking out as Stalker prepared to do the introduction of the third match.  
  
"Ok ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the next match?!" Stalker called out to the audience into his microphone. The audience began to cheer loudly. "Good, then let's get it started! The first two matches ended with the loser out cold after the fight! Will we get another? We're about to see! It's time to duel! Out in the area of Sentinal III, an outlaw traveled in the fastest ship in the universe. He traveled to the Galatic Leyline with his crew. He was also a two-time veteran of the tournament, going into the third year. He was, and is, the one, the only, GENE STARWIND!"  
  
Gene smiled as he walked out, waving to the crowd. He tried not to listen to the screaming girls of the audience as he went.  
  
"Gene!" Came a familiar voice. Gene looked to the left, and sure enough, a crowd was there for Gene. There was his young partner, Jim Hawking, who called out to him at the same time as his significant other, Melfina. Along with them was the Ctarl Ctarl, Aisha Clanclan, as well as Suzuka, the assassin.  
  
Gene gave a short wave back as he walked up the short steps into the ring. He threw two punches at the air and began to stretch out his hamstrings as he awaited his opponent.  
  
"And what if I told you that this outlaw had a rival? Traveling in his ship, the El Dorado, he pined for one thing that the Starwind boy had. But, nonetheless, this rival wouldn't let him forget his presence. And he was one heck of a pilot as well as a cool guy. In his first tournament debut, he's come to fight. If you would guess that he was HARRY MCDOUGALL, you'd be correct!"   
  
The crowd cheered loudly, but not as loudly as for Gene. Harry walked out onto the field, smirking as he did. He looked towards Melfina, his attitude becoming suddenly saddened. He looked away, seemingly in pain, to the other side of the field. There he saw the two people that he invited: his brother, Ron McDougall, and the professor who traveled with them to the Galactic Leyline, Gwen Kahn.  
  
Harry jumped over the steps and landed in the ring, facing down Gene. "You know Starwind..." Began Harry. "I'm not going to let you beat me. I refuse to lose this match"  
  
"How about that, same thing" Gene replied with a smirk. He then noticed Harry was serious, and the smirk dissapeared from his face. "Yeesh..."  
  
"ARE YOU READY?!" Stalker continued loudly. The crowd went wild. He turned towards Gene and Harry. "Are you two ready to go?" Both Gene and Harry nodded, neither removing their glare. "Okay, then LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! Three...two...one...GO!"  
  
The two stood, facing each other. Neither made their move yet. They had their fists raised in a fighting position, but neither moved, they just glared, as if trying to tell each other something. Either way, nothing much was going on. Even though not even a minute had passed, the crowd was starting to get antsy, making loud yells.  
  
"Um...anytime, gentlemen" Stalker said as he looked between them.  
  
"How rude of me" Harry dashed forward and immediately knocked over Gene with a shoulder tackle. Harry raised his foot and stomped Gene in the stomach and slammed his left elbow across Gene's face. He threw a punch, which was blocked by Gene. Gene quickly leapt to his feet and kneed Harry in the stomach, before hoisting him up into the air. Gene leapt up and threw a kick, which Harry moved to the left of. Harry grabbed Gene by the arm and slammed him directly downward onto his side with a thud. Gene got to his feet and looked at Harry, who now stood up straight.   
  
"Not bad" Gene shrugged off the short hits.  
  
"Ditto..." Harry stood on the edges of his feet. "Now let's get SERIOUS!"  
  
Harry quickly grabbed Gene around the neck and put him into a headlock. Gene tried to break free, but to no avail, getting nothing out of it other than a punch to the face. Harry leapt into the air, pushing down on Gene's head as he did. Gene fell to the ground, but got no break. Harry pulled him up and elbowed him in the stomach. Gene quickly pushed Harry back and leapt over for a flying side kick. The attack was quite devastating, as it forced Harry to give up his offense. Gene dashed towards Harry with a forearm to the side of his rival's head, knocking him over. Gene didn't waste any of the time he had. The outlaw leapt into the air and came down, driving a punch into Harry, and skillfully balancing himself on one knuckle, which was driven painfully into Harry's stomach. Harry knew that Gene couldn't hold that position for long, and quickly pulled his Castor, shooting Gene in the arm. Gene immediately fell over on his side.   
  
"LET'S GO GENE! LET'S GO GENE!" A large percentage of the crowd cheered, trying to get one of their top heroes to get up and continue the fight.  
  
Gene nodded to this, knowing he couldn't disappoint his fans. Gene kicked in two directions, causing Harry to leap back and dodge the moves. Harry grabbed Gene by the arm, before Gene could take a further lead and hit him with a quick punch to the chin. Gene stumbled back and threw a reckless punch, which missed Harry's head. Harry grabbed Gene and kneed him hard in the stomach. Gene's eyes widened, as he realized that he was on the losing side of the fight the whole time. Harry quickly pushed Gene off his feet, and began to mercilessly stomp his opponent's stomach. Gene quickly fought back the blood that was rushing up his throat, and tried to fight Harry off, but to no avail.  
  
"Do you like my fighting, Starwind?" Harry smirked as he continued to stomp on Gene. "I'm not as easy as you thought I would be, huh?" To this, Gene gave no answer, other than continuing to struggle against his opponent. "TELL ME!" Harry yelled with a loud stomp, making a loud thud. The entire crowd gasped as Gene lay spread out on the floor, a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh my..." Sailor Mercury gasped, putting a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Wow, never expected this" Commented Gohan. "I thought Gene would have won this easily, but he's barely standing a chance against that McDougall guy!"  
  
Harry grabbed Gene by the back of his shirt. "And now, Starwind, you're gonna pay for all you have caused me!" He raised Gene above his head, Starwind not able to do anything as he was seven feet in the air. Harry slammed Gene into the floor by his shirt. Harry showed great strength in pulling Gene up with one hand again, slamming him on the other side forcefully. The youngest McDougall brother proceeded to pull Gene high above his head. He took two steps forward and leapt down into a sitting position, slamming Gene down on his back all the meanwhile.  
  
"McDougall...got really...strong...but...how?" Gene muttered. He saw Harry coming downwards with a fist and rolled to the side. Harry's hand collided with the mat.  
  
"OW! Damnit!" Harry shook his hand a little.  
  
Gene saw an opening and quickly thrust his shoulder into Harry. He went down to the ground and set his body on Harry's stomach and began to punch. He continued, because he couldn't stop punching. If he did, he knew that there was a good chance that he'd end up the loser of the match. Harry's face twisted with anger, not pain, as each punch landed. Harry took a chance between blows and launched his right fist upwards. Gene moved backwards to dodge, then pulled his knee forcefully onto Harry. He got up and started to charge up his Castor Shot. Harry came dashing at Gene, who stopped charging in order to roll out of the way. Gene got up and finished charging his Castor. Gene took a jump backwards and shot at Harry.  
  
Harry put his arms in front of him and tilted his shoulders forward. The machine on his shoulders absorbed the energy being shot at him in the form of the bullet. The machine started to glow white.  
  
"What?!" Gene was startled at this.  
  
"SPARK BLASTER!" Roared Harry. Two sparks came flying from his shoulder machine at Gene. Gene tried to dodge, but the sparks moved far too quickly, and he was caught off-guard. Gene gave a short yell before falling to his knees, panting. He gritted his teeth as sparks still shocked his body, even though the attack ended.  
  
"Gene!" Jim called out from the audience. "Don't give up, you can do it!"  
  
"Don't listen to that kid, Harry!" Ron urged his brother. "He CAN'T do it! You have this match in your pocket!"  
  
Gene was getting to his feet, but the words of Ron seemed to encourage Harry. Harry dashed towards Gene and started to hit him with right and left hands to the face. Gene put up his guard after about six or so punches, and blocked the blows. Gene lunged out with an elbow, which Harry leapt over in time for a punch. The android quickly uppercutted his opponent and followed it by grabbing Gene by the arm. He swung Gene around, but before he could manage a toss, Gene put his foot down and pulled Harry to the ground. Gene quickly took a dash around the ring, gaining speed as he ran. Harry could tell that an attack was coming, and prepared for an impact. No impact came however, as Gene was standing before him after a few seconds. Harry looked up. "What?"  
  
"Should've expected THIS!" Gene raised his fist and thrust a right hand into his opponent's face. Harry was knocked off his feet, giving an easy opportunity for Gene to grab Harry by the ankle. "Now let's see how you like to be slammed around!" Gene raised Harry by the ankles and slammed him into the ground. Harry grunted as he was impacted once more. Gene pulled him up for a third time, but Harry quickly pulled his upper body forward. He tucked Gene's head under his arm and pulled Gene's head onto the mat with a loud thud. Gene yelled out as he flipped over and landed on his back. Harry leapt a few feet away and stood in a stance.  
  
Most people in the audience were shocked at this. They never pictured Harry McDougall of all people to be the one kicking Gene around the stadium. They didn't expect him to be such a powerful fighter either.  
  
Gene quickly shot a blast from his Castor from where he lay. Harry quickly absorbed the small attack, and yelled out "SPARK BLASTER!" The sparks once again came from Harry's machine, blasting Gene with electricity. Gene was on his hands and knees, yelling again as he was hit by a heavy shot of electricity. He fell to his stomach. Harry took his time walking over, then proceeding to give Gene a heavy kick in the stomach. Harry pulled the weary fighter up. Gene could barely stand, and Harry had to hold him so their faces were at equal height.  
  
"How do you like it now, Gene Starwind?" Harry asked to the half-conscious outlaw. "How do YOU like being in pain?" Gene gave no answer to this. "Hopefully now you'll know how it feels to be in such pain, as you just got your butt kicked, by me, your lesser rival, Harry McDougall!"  
  
"I...can't let you win, McDougall" Gene threw a punch, which Harry blocked with his left hand while holding Gene with his right. Harry struck Gene across the face, causing blood to fall from his mouth.  
  
"Gene!" Melfina called from the sidelines. "Don't keep on! I don't care if you lose, I'll still love you!"  
  
Harry looked in disbelief. He felt as though an arrow had hit him in the heart. His fingers opened and he let go of Gene, and started to walk towards the steps of the ring.  
  
"Where are you going, McDougall?" Gene demanded, but weakly.  
  
"I have no desire to go on" Harry said, turning towards Gene. "I entered, because I thought if I could defeat you, I could win Melfina's heart...I guess I was wrong" He looked towards Stalker. "I forfeit!" With that he stepped out of the ring.  
  
"Well, then, this match is settled, the winner is, GENE STARWIND!" Stalker held an arm towards Gene, who was getting to his feet. The crowd cheered loudly for the winner of the third match.  
  
"No...that's not how I wanted to win..." Gene managed to get this out, but realized he shouldn't fight a good thing. He stood up and smiled as the crowd cheered on his proud win.  
Back in the Fighters' Den, Bit and Van were wrapping up another duel.  
  
"Well, almost time for our fight..." Bit said as his Red Eyes Black Dragon demolished Van's Celtic Guardian.  
  
"Yep" Van replied, placing another card on the field.  
  
"Ookazi, I win" Bit held up a card, and a small fire started on Van's side of the dueling field. His Life Points were wiped out.  
  
"Well, time to fi--" Van was interrupted.  
  
"Van" Master Hand stood there.  
  
"Yeah?" Van asked.  
  
"Prince Rudolph called" Master Hand said. "He said you must return to Gygalos, and if you go directly there through even Teleportation, you won't be back until it's time for the twelfth fight"  
  
"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Van. "You must be kidding!"  
  
Master Hand shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not kidding...you will have to forfeit the match, unless someone takes your place...or, you can refuse to go and stay for the fight..."  
  
"I will take his place" Stated Kagato, stepping forth. He smirked as he looked at the confused group of people. "I will fight Bit Cloud in your place"  
  
"So, what will it be?" Master Hand asked.  
  
Van looked at Bit, Kagato and Master Hand. It looked like he had a choice to make.  
_______  
Preview of Next Chapter  
  
Harry must now face the reactions of the other fights, not to mention his brother. Captain Ginyu settles his feud with Seto Kaiba as they have an exhibition match. And of course, Van decides on whether he will stay and fight Bit, or go to Gygalos, and Bit must find out who his opponent will be.  
  
Next Chapter: Duel With the Demon, or Battle of the Zoidians? 


	7. Duel With a Demon

A/N: As you could tell by the title, yes, the decision I made is for Kagato. But it doesn't mean Van's going to leave, it means that he's going to come back and fight in Kagato's place during his match against Spike. The decision has been made, so that's that, anyway. Furthermore involving the story, the Kagato in this Fic is the one from Tenchi Muyo, but he will have characteristics from both Tenchi Muyo and Tenchi Universe (Such as the swordsman skills).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Pokémon,Rorouni Kenshin, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
-----  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Six-Duel With the Demon  
  
Van took a gulp. "I...have to go"  
  
"What?" Bit looked at Van angrily. "You're ditching the fight?! I'm warning you, you're not going to last two minutes against Spike, his projectile fighting has a huge advantage over you!"  
  
"I don't care, Rudolph needs me there, so I have to go" Van replied sternly. He picked up a bag near by and put all of his Duel Monsters cards inside. "I'll be back later. Sorry about ducking out, but I must go"   
  
"Wait, Van" Master Hand stopped Van with his words.  
  
"Huh?" Van turned around to look at Master Hand.  
  
"Good luck in your mission. I hope you return safely" Master Hand said, smiling.  
  
Van simply smiled and gave a nod. With that, Van walked off. He left the stadium, and wouldn't be back for hours.  
  
"Well, I guess that settles it" Kagato smirked. "It's you and me in the fourth match, Bit Cloud. I hope you're ready to be beaten down"  
  
"You and what army, Kagato?!" Bit replied angrily.  
  
"Actually, I do have quite the extensive army that could finish off you and anyone else you have, even in your pitiful machines" Kagato boasted. "But that isn't the point"  
  
Bit was starting to become angry at Kagato's comments. "Why don't you shut up already?! You know as well as I do that you're not going to be able to match my speed!"  
  
"We'll just see about that...in the ring" With that, Kagato simply walked away, leaving Bit enraged.  
  
Back at the arena, the 15-minute intermission still technically had fourteen minutes left, but Stalker had his cue card and microphone. "Well, ladies and germs, we have a surprise exhibition match for you!" The crowd began to come excited at the idea of an extra match for the day. "But before we do, there is a slight change in schedule. The fourth and eleventh matches are changed"  
  
The audience looked up as on the large light board, two matches changed.  
  
----------------  
04. Bit Cloud versus Kagato  
  
11. Spike Spiegel versus Van Fleiheit  
----------------  
  
The side of the board, which had a column marked 'NEXT MATCH' in white lights, had a picture of Bit, outlined in a red square, and Van, who was outlined in a green square. The image of Van dissapeared, and in place appeared a picture of Kagato.  
  
"Well, without further ado, let's get to the exhibition match! It's between Captain Ginyu, leader of the Ginyu force, and Seto Kaiba, the national champion of Duel Monsters!"  
  
"Did he say Kaiba?!" Joey exclaimed from the audience. Téa, Tristan and Bakura, whose nose seemed to have gotten better, all seemed just as shocked to hear this.  
  
From one side of the ring, Captain Ginyu entered, smirking, to some applause. At the other side, Kaiba walked in calmly. The two of them faced each other.  
  
Stalker walked towards the middle of the ring. "Okay gentlemen, I'd say it's about time to start, so let's make this quick because we got a regular match coming soon! Ready now...three...two...one...GO!"  
---------  
Ayeka sat in the meal lounge, drinking an orange beverage. She gave a small sigh. "I wish that lord Tenchi would hurry back from his training, I'm feeling a bit lonely here by myself"  
  
"Mind if I take a seat?" It would seem that the area Kagato went to was by Ayeka's table.  
  
"Kagato!" Ayeka immediatley got to her feet. "Don't you dare try to do anything! Tenchi will surely make sure you get stopped!"  
  
"Well, the grandson of Yosho is not here, now is he?" Kagato replied, smirking. "Your beloved Tenchi won't be able to save you" Ayeka just glared, while Kagato grinned and continued. "I don't know WHY you were invited to any tournaments in the first place. Mewtwo wiped the floor with you last time, and you were never one of the stronger ones. There were many others that could have taken your place. Personally, I think you shouldn't have come, it's not like you can even beat Griffith"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Ayeka yelled, all of the rage that had come together during Kagato's speaking, finally being released. A large electric barrier immediatley came around her as she held out her hands. Several of the ones in the room, including Gohan, Yusuke, Jet, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars, had to duck for cover as all the tables and chairs within range were launched by her surprising powers.  
  
"Hey, watch it, would ya?!" Yusuke yelled as he narrowly ducked under a chair, which went flying.  
  
"Yes, princess, show me your anger!" Kagato laughed evilly.   
  
"Kagato, I will make you pay right now!" Glowing energy of white became the area of the shield around her hands. Ayeka's face was filled with an anger she rarely had before.  
  
"Stop it!" Tenchi immediatley dashed up. In his hand was the sword, also named Tenchi, that he inherited from his grandfather. He stood in front of Ayeka, who had put let down the shield. Tenchi faced Kagato, holding out his blade.  
  
"Lord Tenchi!" Gasped Ayeka.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Kagato?" Tenchi asked, looking angrily at Kagato.  
  
"I was simply speaking with Miss Ayeka here, what did it look like?" Kagato replied smugly, crossing his arms.  
  
"Don't you have a match to prepare for?" Tenchi asked, loosening his stance a little bit. He was beginning to suspect that Kagato did not want to fight him.  
  
"Yes, how rude of me" Kagato turned and walked towards the exit. "I have no need to fight you now...I shall dismantle you in the finals...if you can get there"  
----------  
Kaiba dashed at Ginyu and threw a punch. Ginyu grinned and blocked. Kaiba's eyes widened as Ginyu slammed Kaiba into the ground, following with several stomps. Kaiba absorbed these few stomps and eventually managed to hold off one, getting to his feet. Ginyu shoulder-rammed Kaiba into the ground. The Captain quickly grabbed Kaiba and kneeded him once. Kaiba took a few steps back.  
  
"Time I get serious!" Roared Kaiba. "Saggi the Dark Clown!" Kaiba placed a card on the machine on his wrist. Suddenly, there was a burst of light, which covered Kaiba's body completely. Everyone was shocked when the smoke cleared.  
  
Kaiba now wore an odd costume. His pants were striped yellow and black. The top of the pants were very puffed out and in blue with black designs on the top and bottom. His shirt was similar. He also had gloves on. His face was painted white, with a yellow star over his right eye and a large purple streak over the left. He had a pointy purple wizard's hat with red. He was now in the form of Saggi the Dark Clown.  
  
"Ehehehehehehehe!" Kaiba laughed maniacally. He held up his hands and formed a ball of dark energy and shot it at Captain Ginyu. Ginyu held out one hand and blocked the attacked. "You're gonna LOSE!  
  
"Well, my multicolored friend, you're not going to get far doing that" Ginyu shook a finger. "Try THIS!" Captain Ginyu launched a purple energy blast at Kaiba. Kaiba was hit in the stomach.  
  
"Ehehehehehehe!" He laughed crazily until the second he hit the ground. Kaiba got up and grinned. "This should put a rain in his parade..." Kaiba placed a card with the image of several pink and purple spiked bombs into his duel disk. He glowed purple-pink for one second then smirked. "Ehehehehehehahahahaha!"  
  
"Laugh all you want, clown boy! Take THIS!" Ginyu struck a hard punch to Kaiba's stomach. Kaiba fell to the ground once more, laughing insanely. Ginyu looked at his body. It had a purple-pink glow, before he fell to one knee. "What...the?"  
  
"Ehehehehehe! The Crush Card!" Kaiba laughed. He formed another Dark Energy attack and shot it at Ginyu. Ginyu managed to hold up a hand and block.  
  
"Grrr...I'll show you CRUSHED!" Ginyu immediatley flew forward at Kaiba with both fists held out. Hit Kaiba right in the stomach with very harsh impact. Since he had become Saggi, Kaiba didn't gain much defenses.  
  
"Ehehehehehehehehehahahahaha!" Kaiba laughed as hit the ground for yet another time, but this time he stopped laughing when he did, and this time, he didn't get up.  
  
"Well, that settles it, the winner is Captain Ginyu" Stalker spoke in a rather lackluster voice. "Gee, that wasn't much of a match"  
  
"Pft. You expected him to stand a chance?" With that Ginyu walked out, though limping due to the after effects of the Crush Card virus. "Ow...ow..."  
  
"Well, was that good or what folks?" There was an unenthusiastic reply as two Chansey carried off Seto the Dark Clown on a stretcher. Kaiba was chuckling insanely in small bursts every couple of even as he wasn't fully conscious. The Chansey seemed rather scared of him. "Well, I guess that's why they call them exhibition matches" Stalker shrugged. "Ah well, what say we get to the fourth match of the tournament, huh?!" He exclaimed loudly to get the crowd pumped. "This is the fourth match of the tournament and the winner will go on against Gene Starwind in round two! First off...from the planet Zi, he is the captain of the Blitz Team and a Zoid pilot...give it up for BIT CLOUD!"  
  
The crowd cheered politely for Bit while the young pilot made his entrance. Bit wasn't very popular with the crowd, but they respected him and he had some fans here and there.   
  
"And second, he is a dark master of several spells and quite the creepy man. He even went so far as to disguise himself as Yosho to become the emperor of Jurai! If that ain't evil, I don't know what is! He is, KAGATO!"  
  
The same amount of polite applause came for Kagato this time as he took his entrance to the stadium, walking pretty slowly. He stepped up the steps into the ring one at a time and faced Bit with a smirk on his face.  
  
"These gentlemen have had their schedules switched, as Van leaving causes both Bit and Kagato's matches to be changed. But nonetheless, we have a promising show! Now let's get this show on the road! Three...two...one...go!"  
  
"Time for a lesson in SPEED!" Bit immediatley took off and dashed. He looked like a red blur, as he moved at the maximum speed. He dashed past Kagato and back. He suddenly came to a halt as his right fist actually caught on fire! He hit Kagato with a flaming uppercut, leaving the aftershock of flames on his opponent. Bit quickly leapt up and seemed to step on the air as he grabbed ahold of Kagato. He let Kagato go with a fling, landing on his feet. Kagato descended but landed on his feet as well. Bit didn't take any hesitation in rushing at Kagato again. He thrust his shoulder forward but was blasted away in a shot of white. "What the--?"  
  
Kagato had just finished a sliding kick on the ground. He got to his feet and thrust his leg around. Bit ducked and quickly kicked at Kagato's other foot. Kagato leapt up before this happened and stomped downwards, knocking Bit a short distance upwards. Bit fell on his side, giving Kagato a chance to backflip backwards and dash forward with his black sword, outlined in right light. Bit moved to the side as Kagato thrust a strong blow across the ground. He quickly kicked both left and right as he got up, not hitting anyone though. "Liger Kick!" Bit quickly yelled, performing a sliding kick across the ground, similar to the one Kagato had used. Bit's kick missed Kagato narrowly, who had rolled to the left. Bit turned around and his face met with Kagato's right hand. Kagato grabbed Bit and kicked the pilot behind him.   
  
Bit shook his head and regained his footing, facing the man once more. Kagato held out his hand and muttered something. A blast suddenly went in Bit's direction, a mix of wind and energy. Bit went to one knee and put his arms in front of him, resisting the blow. He had to close his eyes due to the fact that the wind was harmful to vision. He opened them to see Kagato there. Before Bit could do so much as throw a punch, Kagato grabbed ahold of his jacket and pulled him a few inches into the air so their eyes met. Kagato kneed Bit hard in the stomach. Bit tried to break free but was hit again. Bit fought hard to try and get out, but to no avail. Kagato drew his sword. "Stop STRUGGLING!" Roared Kagato, driving the blade into Bit's stomach. The entire crowd gasped as Bit fell to the ground, Kagato's blade impaled in his stomach.  
  
"Whoa, Kagato sure isn't giving Bit a break" Tenchi observed from his table. He was sitting with Ayeka. "I knew he was going to play rough this time around but geez that just doesn't seem right..."  
  
"I know how Sailor Moon feels, as she wants Cell to lose..." Ayeka said, not taking her eyes off the fight (Kagato had just thrown a missed elbow shot at Bit's head). "I cannot stand Kagato for all he has done...COME ON BIT! WIN!"  
  
"This seat taken?" Asked Kenshin as he took a few strides over towards Tenchi and Ayeka's table.  
  
"Sure, have a seat, Kenshin." Tenchi replied.  
  
"Man, Kagato is such a brute, he is..." Kenshin took a drink from a cup he had brought with him. "I'd expect something like this from Cell, not him"  
  
Spike had rejoined Jet as well, not too far away. Vegeta took a few steps over towards the table. "Hey Jet, you look like a betting man, how about a bet?"  
  
"All right, why not?" Jet shrugged and reached into his pocket.  
  
"Jet, you can't afford this" Spike pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but if I'm right, I win twice as much. Plus, I think it's pretty obvious" Jet put his money on the table. "200 Wulongs says that Bit beats Kagato"  
  
"Oh please, he's losing right now, Black" Vegeta chuckled. "But if that is what you wish...200 Zeni on Kagato to take this match. I'll see you at the end of the match" With that Vegeta walking away, laughing.  
  
Bit decided to take to the air. Kagato leapt up after him and flipped backwards, throwing a kick at the air at the same time. Bit moved a few feet back and made himself fall quicker than he usually did. By the time Kagato reached the ground, Bit was waiting. He threw an upwards kick with his right leg and immediatley switched to a second with the left in a fast, fluid motion. Kagato came down and tried to stomp at Bit, but with a missed blow. Bit moved in and threw a kick, giving Kagato some damage. Kagato responded with a swing of his sword. Bit was sent backwards. Kagato continued to swipe at Bit, not drawing any blood but doing substantial damage.  
  
Kagato rushed forward with a left-handed punch. Bit did a back-flip through the air and as fast as he was able to punched Kagato in the face, and not wasting any time threw another. He pulled a third and went into a quick succession of hand-alternating punching attacks. Kagato was feeling injured but put his hand up to interefere. Bit quickly smashed it away with a left jab, followed by a right punch to the face. He switched to a low kick to Kagato's shin, but Kagato found an opening and kicked Bit clear across the face, knocking him backwards.  
  
Kagato quickly brought his sword forward, with yet a stronger blow, the kind he would use on someone who also had a sword. Without a sword of his own to block, Bit put up his arm. He gave a yell as the sword clashed with him, but it just made him all the angrier. "Liger Kick!" He yelled again, slamming Kagato with a kick to the stomach. Kagato was sent back a few feet. Bit quickly leapt high and held back one elbow. "LIGER..." Kagato got up and dashed forward, not moving quickly though. "PUNCH!" Bit screamed with all of the fury going into his voice. Around his arm formed flames, flames in the form of the front of a Liger Zero. The crowd gave an 'Ooooh' as the dazzling attack struck Kagato. Kagato's eyes widened as he was sent flying across the ring. Kagato hit the floor and rolled a little bit back, still smoking a little. Bit grinned and did a little pose while the crowd gave a cheer.  
  
"Don't be so cocky...you got one strong hit...but that's NOT ENOUGH!" Kagato dashed forward and hit Bit in the stomach with a punch. While Bit regrouped, he kicked upwards and brought his leg down on Bit's back, knocking him to the ground. Kagato pulled his sword and swung downwards, causing Bit to jump a little from the ground. The four attack combo seemed just as amazing as Bit's Liger Punch. Kagato began to stomp on Bit's stomach. Bit stopped the second attack and grabbed Kagato by the ankle, pulling him to the ground. Bit jumped up and thrust his right knee forward, hitting Kagato in the stomach. Kagato was sent far, as he was from the Liger Punch.  
  
"Now I'M GOING ALL OUT!" Bit quickly punched Kagato in the shoulder and delivered a second to the chest and another to the gut. He went into a fast flurry of punches. Kagato managed to block and elbowed Bit in the side of the head. Bit staggered back. "I'm going all out too, ya know!" Kagato quickly tackled Bit to the ground and punched him in the face. Bit rolled back. "LIGER..." Before Bit could use his attack again, Kagato quickly hit him with a powerful uppercut. He then formed a ball of light energy. "Here, take this!" Kagato tossed the energy at Bit. Bit managed to move to the side. "Well...it's not or never..." Bit straightened himself out and looked down. This one had to be just back. Bit held back his right arm and began to say "LIGER..." Kagato grinned and held out his sword. He was prepared to take Bit out. He dashed forward and held up the sword, but by the time he realized his mistake, it was far too late. "PUNCH!"  
  
...Or was it? Bit threw the punch from midair, going forward with the flow of it. The shape of the Liger Zero struck Kagato clear across the face, but Kagato put up his sword. The flames of the Liger Shape reversed and the full impact of the move that was supposed to hit Kagato struck Bit across the face and sent him flying instead. Bit's eyes widened as he was sent flying. He tried to regain balance in the air and get back, but he couldn't, and within seconds he hit the ground outside of the grass. He could only think of one thing to say. "No...I lost"  
  
"And that settles it! The winner of the fourth match is the one and only KAGATO!" The crowd cheered, but not too loudly. Most of them wanted to see Bit win, but Kagato managed to pull a victory when most people could see a downfall coming upon him.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Vegeta laughed. He snatched Jet's money from the table. "I told you"  
  
As Jet gave a sigh and put his hand over his face, Spike gloated "I told you, too"  
  
Tears welled up in Bit's eyes as he remained on his knees. He had lost before, but not for this. He had something to fight for, something he hadn't told his friends, and now he had lost. He closed his eyes as his head pointed down at the grass. A tear ran down his face. "No...not now...how could I fail..."  
_______  
Preview of Next Chapter  
  
Next chapter, as he is extremely upset after his loss at the hands of Kagato and the loss of all hope for his cause, Bit seeks help from another fighter. Tensions begin to rise between Yusuke thinks about the fight to come. Oh yeah, and there's something about a fight between Sailor Moon and Android 18...  
  
Next Chapter: Female Fight 


	8. Femme Fatales

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!/Tenchi Universe, Pokémon, Rorouni Kenshin, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
---  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Eight-Femme Fatales  
  
Nurse Joy was checking up on the medical ward patients. She walked over to the first bed, on which Buu was seated. "How are you feeling, Buu?"  
  
"Buu feel good!" Buu stood up on his bed. "Buu hungry...Buu want chocolate!"  
  
"Sorry Buu, but you need to sit down, please" Nurse Joy said. Buu sighed sadly and sat on his back again. Surprisingly, the ice pack hadn't fallen off his head. "I'll get you some chocolate soon"  
  
"If Buu no get chocolate, Buu turn boy into chocolate!" Buu pointed to Yugi, who was out cold still. He hadn't awoken after the fight with Mewtwo.  
  
~How annoying...~ Mewtwo thought to himself. He had a thermometer in his mouth.  
  
"And how are you, Mewtwo?" Nurse Joy took the thermometer out of his mouth.  
  
"There is no need to take my temperature...really..." Mewtwo stated.   
  
"Well, you're the perfect temperature for a Pokémon your size and type. We'll just need to get those cuts fully cleaned and some bandages and you'll be able to go back out with the other fighters" Nurse Joy took a can of iodine and a roll of bandages and set them down in the table next to Mewtwo. "I'll be right back to help you out. I have to check on the other patients quickly. Gene? How are you feeling?"  
  
"Oh...I'm fine..." Gene replied. "Is Melfina here?"  
  
"No, she isn't" Nurse Joy replied. "But knowing her she'll be here before you know it. She cares about you, I'm sure she'll come. If it'll help, I'll make a call down to Mr. Hosokayo to call for Melfina to come down"  
  
"Sure...thanks" Gene replied. He coughed, some blood dribbling down his shirt.   
  
"You should really be more careful, Gene" Nurse Joy scolded. "You got badly hurt out there. You could've been killed by Harry"  
  
"I probably would have, too, if he didn't give up..." Gene looked up at the ceiling. ~But why did he...?~  
  
"Bit? Bit, are you all right?"  
  
"N-no..." Bit panted. "I'm hurt..."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty deep" Nurse Joy put her arms on his hips and thought. "Honestly, you people are all so brutal with one another. Why can't you be a little more civilized? Even if it is a fight, you can st--"  
  
"BUU WANT CHOCOLATE NOW!" Came a loud voice. Nurse Joy, Mewtwo, Gene and Bit all looked over towards Buu, who was sitting up, pounding his bed lightly. "CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE! BUU WANT CHOCOLATE! If Buu no get chocolate, Buu turn you ALL to chocolate!"  
  
Nurse Joy sighed and picked up a small plate, which had a lot of chocolate candy on it. "I guess I better bring these to Buu first..."  
----------  
"Hey, Serena, isn't it time for your match?" Asked Tenchi as he looked over from his drink.  
  
"Oh, is it?" Sailor Moon asked. She looked up at the TV screen. "Oh, Kagato won didn't he?"  
  
"You just noticed that?" Asked Spike from the next table.  
  
"Oh, then I better get going..." Sailor Moon dashed towards the door. "Wish me luck, guys!"  
  
"Luck" Replied several fighters in the den.  
  
"Pi pikachu!" Added Pikachu.  
  
"Aw, thanks Pikachu" Sailor Moon kneeled down and patted Pikachu's head. "I'll be back!" She opened the door and dashed out.  
  
"Girls always like the Pokémon best..." Spike scoffed.  
  
Pikachu could only smile. "Pika!"  
----------  
Stalker stood in the middle of the ring. "At mid-day we will be taking an intermission, but we still have some time before then. There are four more matches to go, and by then it should be approximately four o' clock by estimations. If you haven't been around or haven't been paying attention, Cell has been victorious over Majin Buu, Mewtwo narrowly defeated Yugi Mouto, Gene Starwind takes a victory over Harry McDougall by forfeit and Kagato knocks Bit Cloud out of the tournament. Now we have a match of females. Yep, we don't have a lot, and this will be the first match of the tournament containing females. In fact, both competitors are females. Now, first let's start with the first competitor. She is a veteran of tournaments one and two and a darn good one. She's beautiful and only in her teens. Please welcooooooome SAILOR MOON!"  
  
Sailor Moon proceeded to walk out of the Fighter's Den to come down to the ring. She was panting, as she didn't realize how late it had gotten and needed to run to get to her match.  
  
"Yay Sailor Moon!" Cheered Rini, her future daughter.   
  
"What a gyp..." Complained Lita, a friend of Sailor Moon who was also known as Sailor Jupiter. She sat in the audience with Rini and a blonde girl, along with two cats. "I can't beleive we didn't get it"  
  
"Well, at least Rei, Amy and Serena made it" The girl next to her, Mina, who was also Sailor Venus replied. She took a sip of her soda. "They have these tournaments every year, we'll get in one day"  
  
The black cat sitting on Lita's lap jumped onto the railing. "Well, she seems nervous. You'd think she'd seem a little more confident after being in these before"  
  
Mina quickly put her hand over the cat's mouth. "Luna, you're not supposed to talk!"  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much" Said the white cat, Artemis. "These aren't just ordinary people. They are used to unusual things like talking cat. That guy has a talking one...er, I think it's a cat"  
  
What looked like an omelet with a long tail, ears and a face was jumping around near a boy with red and yellow hair. "Omelet!" It spoke, jumping around.  
  
"And her opponent, a beautiful competitor who joined the second tournament. She arrived with Goku, Vegeta and Gohan today. One of many Z-Fighters who can fight extremely well. She started out as a human but now she's an Android, and extremely strong! Welcome ANDROID EIGHTEEN!"  
  
Eighteen following, arms crossed. The crowd was clapping for her, too, just as much as they were for Sailor Moon. She didn't seem all that excited, though. She climbed the stairs and stood opposite of Sailor Moon. The two female fighters nodded to each other, prepared to fight.  
  
"Now, the winner moves onto round two as the first female to win. The loser doesn't, and is the first female to lose" Stalker chuckled to himself a bit. "All righty then, are you both ready?!" Sailor Moon and Eighteen both nodded. "And three...two...and one! GO!"  
  
Eighteen wanted to win the match quickly. She used her great speed to fly through the air, thrusting her arm at Sailor Moon. Her fist almost made contact. Sailor Moon held up an arm to block. The Sailor Scout quickly pulled Eighteen by the arm and brought her to the ground. Sailor Moon quickly yelled "Moon Tiara Magic!" Thrusting her tiara at a downward angle. Eighteen quickly leapt into the air and flew behind Sailor Moon. She landed and kicked at her. Sailor Moon brought up her arm, blocking the kick. Sailor Moon swiped her leg across the ground, bringing Eighteen off her feet.  
  
"Go Sailor Moon!" Cheered Sailor Mars from the background of the Fighters' Den. "She'll win, piece of cake" She said to Sailor Mercury, who was sitting with her.  
  
Eighteen quickly leapt into the air, only to be hit from the side by Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon carthweeled to the left and pulled her tiara again, thrusting it at Eighteen. Eighteen held out her hands and blasted the projectile to the left, then shooting a second blast of ki at Sailor Moon. The scout attempted a jump to the left but was caught, and knocked down quickly. Eighteen smirked as Sailor Moon pulled herself to her feet. "Now I've got you" She flew in at Sailor Moon and caught her across the face with a punch. Sailor Moon stumbled back, still managing to stand. Eighteen quickly landed and began to use her great martial arts skills, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. Sailor Moon quickly moved her arms around to block the blows but was still getting hit by several.  
----------  
"I don't know who to root for..." Goku said as he looked at the TV from the training room. He was lifting five barbells in each hand. "Eighteen is a personal friend of the family, but I've gotten along so well with Sailor Moon it'd be wrong to want her to lose..."  
  
"Don't care so much" Spike replied, doing a sit-up. "Whoever win will win. Rooting for either of them isn't going to win them the battle"  
  
"It could if you were near, but not if you're far away" Hamtaro told the two of them. "Let's just wait and see who wins"  
----------  
"Hyuh, hyuh, hyuh!" Eighteen panted as she threw punch after punch in a lightning-quick volley at Sailor Moon. She was about half a foot in the air, and throwing the attacks on the Sailor Scout at intense speed. Sailor Moon continued to try and block out the attacks, but her arms were becoming bruised and tired from blocking Eighteen's fists so much. "Now let's see you blocck this!" Eighteen flew back and came forward an extreme speed that Sailor Moon could not see it coming. Eighteen thrust her right leg, hitting Sailor Moon int he rib cage with an impact that even the audience heard. Sailor Moon gave a yell in pain as she was launched across the ring, landing near the edge.  
  
"Holy crap!" Yusuke said from the Fighters' Den. "I sure don't want to fight her when I get to the next round"  
  
"If you get to the next round, do you" Kenshin added, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean, if?" Asked Yusuke. Kenshin sighed.  
  
"Ow...that hurt..." Sailor Moon pulled herself to her feet. Eighteen flew down and stood in front of Sailor Moon.  
  
"So, you had enough yet?" Asked Eighteen.  
  
"No, I'm not done yet" Sailor Moon replied. She quickly swept a foot across the ground, catching Eighteen, who wasn't expected Sailor Moon to fight back, off-guard. Eighteen fell to the ground. She quickly raised her hand to hit Eighteen with a backhanded slap. Eighteen moved back. Sailor Moon got up to her feet and thrust her elbow into the taller woman's stomach. Eighteen took two steps backwards. "Now I've got an advantage! Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon thrust her tiara at Eighteen.  
  
"Not quite!" Eighteen took a quick leap above the tiara and held out her palm, shooting an energy blast. Sailor Moon rolled to the left, but Eighteen flew after her with a punch. Sailor Moon leapt to her feet, causing Eighteen to miss. Her fist cracked the ring.  
  
"I guess Eighteen isn't losing her touch, after all" Vegeta said as he crossed his arms, sititng back. Gohan was sitting next to him.  
  
"Go Eighteen!" Gohan cheered.  
----------  
"Eighteen's gotta win, I can't see that girl taking the win" Yamcha ate some popcorn out of the 1000 yen bag he had been nearly conned into buying.   
  
In a row were the other friends and family of the Z-Fighters. Goku's close friends, Yamcha, Piccolo and Tienshinhan. His best friend and the husband of Eighteen, along with their four-year old daughter Marron. Goku's wife Chi-Chi and son Goten, and Vegeta's wife, Bulma and son Trunks were all there as well. The trainer of Goku, Master Roshi was next to them, and to complete the large group was Gohan's girlfriend from his class, Videl, the daughter of Hercule.  
  
"Of course, she's fighting to make her daughter proud...not to mention if she loses in the first round I won't hear the end of it" Krillin added with a sigh.  
  
"With Vegeta and Goku in the tournament, its doubtful" Piccolo added. "But I think Eighteen can manage to take the win in this round, and maybe the next"  
  
"Yeah" Agreed Yamcha. "Who's going to stop her, a kid or a hamster?" The group began to laugh. All of them except Piccolo, that is, who seemed to realize what the others didn't.  
----------  
"You should give up, you can't win this" Eighteen told Sailor Moon, as she stood at one end of the ring, her fists held forward and her legs moved apart. "Save yourself the embarrasment and the pain too, because you can't win"  
  
"I can and I will win, Eighteen" Replied Sailor Moon. "I have heart, and by the power of the Moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
"Oh, she had to start with the phrases..." Sighed Sailor Mars. "I was hoping she wouldn't..."  
  
Eighteen smirked. "Well, then let's get back to the fight!"   
  
Sailor Moon nodded and dashed at Eighteen. She threw a punch, but Eighteen quickly dropped herself and tripped Sailor Moon. Before Sailor Moon even hit the ground, Eighteen skillfully leapt to her feet and caught a shocked Sailor Moon by the ankles. Eighteen began to spin in circles, preparing to throw Sailor Moon from the ring.  
  
"She's going to land in the audience!" Gasped Lita.  
  
"Everyone run for cover!" James from Team Rocket said aloud. He, Jessie and Meowth were sitting next to Lita, Mina and Rini. "Women and children first! Quick, let's disguise ourselves as women and children!" James put a blonde wig on his head. "Like help!"  
  
Lita looked to James. "Hey, you're kind of cute"  
  
"Huh?" James turned red at hearing this.  
  
Jessie quickly grabbed James by the collar, grabbing his attention. "Don't pay attention to the girls" She scolded as Meowth continued his nachos. "We're here to watch SOME of the matches, and when the time comes, steal Pikachu"  
  
"But there's still two more fights to go until Pikachu has to go up, and I want to see Hamtaro! Isn't he a cute little guy?" James asked, pointing the program, which had a picture of Hamtaro in the profiles page. "Ow!" He yelled as he found himself whacked upside the head by Jessie.   
  
"Don't be an ignoramous!" Jessie scolded as James rubbed his head.  
  
Eighteen turned one more, two more, three more times. "Whoa, I'm getting dizzy!" Sailor Moon's eyes had become swirls as she was pulled around in a quick circle. Eighteen quickly let her go. The audience gasped in shock as Sailor Moon was launched across the ring and out of it. It appears it was over.  
  
Stalker looked over and held his microphone to his mouth. "Well, I guess that means that the winner of the fifth match is ANDROID EI--"  
  
"WAIT!" Came a scream. Everyone looked over to the edge of the ring. Sailor Moon was hanging onto the edge with both hands, her knees titled back so they weren't touching the grass below. "I technically didn't fall out of the ring, come on, I'm still int he mtch don't make me lose please!" She pleaded.  
  
"Well...I guess that means that Sailor Moon is still in" Stalker decided.  
  
Eighteen took two steps over and stood above Sailor Moon. "Not much longer" She quickly held out his hand and shot her energy at Sailor Moon's hand. Sailor Moon pulled back her left hand but still held on with her right hand, which took some of the blast. There was a tear in one of her gloves, a cut visible clearly.   
  
"Well, I'm not going to be able to get up...if I'm going to win, it's gonna be NOW!" Sailor Moon held up a hand, and a pink scepter with a heart shape towards the end seemed to appear. It was Sailor Moon's item, the Moon Heart Scepter. While still holding on with one hand, she quickly held up her left arm with such a speed that Eighteen couldn't see it coming. "Moooooooon....Spiral....Heart attack!" She held out her wand at Eighteen. Out of it shot a massive pink heart. Where was a large pink glow throughout the arena as the heart hit Eighteen, causing an outline of her to appear in the heart. Eighteen gave a yell as she hit the floor quickly.  
  
The crowd was shocked. Sailor Moon seemed to have made a comeback with a single strike when she had been losing for the entire fight. Sailor Moon pulled herself back onto the ring. Eighteen was getting back to her feet as the Sailor Scout walked over. Eighteen got up, ready to make another stand. She took a dash with a punch, which Sailor Moon dodged and responded with a punch of her own. She followed with a kick which sent Eighteen to the edge of the ring.  
  
"Now I've got you! Moon Tiara MAGIC!" Sailor Moon removed her tiara for a third time and threw it like a frisbee. Eighteen tried to move back but the edge of the ring was too near. By the time she realized this, the tiara had struck her in the upper chest and caused her to lose her balance. Eighteen fell backwards and out of the ring, onto the grass.  
  
"AND IT'S OVER!" Stalker called as the crowd went ballistic. "Here is the winner of match number five--SAILOR MOON!"  
  
"Phew..." Sailor Moon fell on her knees. "I'm wiped out..."  
  
"She did it!" Mina and Lita both stood out of their seats to cheer.  
  
"I lost...I can't beleive it..." Eighteen got to her feet and brushed off her jeans. "Oh well. There's always a tournament every year" She stood up and went to the Fighters Den.  
  
"Well, that fight sucked" Yusuke stood up. "Sucked big time. Mine is going to be better. All I gotta do is gone in, smile a little, punch the hamster a few times and I'm out of there"  
  
"I think perhaps you're underestimating Hamtaro" Kenshin replied.  
  
"I don't think I am. I mean, come on. He's a hamster. How hard can he be?" Yusuke replied. He pulled himself to his feet and threw a few punches at the air. "I think I can take him down pretty quick"  
  
~You don't know what you're up against, do you?~ Thought Kenshin as he watched Yusuke. ~Well, this is one lesson you will learn on your own, you shall~  
---------  
Master Hand was walking about the tournament. "It's great to hear the tournament again...I can remember the past tournaments...how great it was..."  
  
"There were two great tournaments. The first had twelve...Goku, Vegeta, Gene Starwind, Spike Spiegel, Tenchi Masaki, Yugi Moto, Sailor Moon, Bit Cloud, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Guilmon and Hamtaro. In the first match, Bit took Yugi down very easily.   
  
**Yugi held up one card and activated it. "Curse of Dragon's...DRAGON FLAME!" Yugi held out his hands and a burst of fire came from the Millenium Puzzle. Bit dashed forward, absorbing the fire. He used his power attack. "LIGER...PUNCH!" Bit yelled as he hit Yugi across the face. Yugi was sent out of the ring.**  
  
(A/N: ** means flashbacks)  
  
And then it was Pikachu and Hamtaro...  
  
**"CHUUUU!" Pikachu yelled in the final moments as he used his Thundershock to blast Hamtaro, followed by a Quick Attack which hit Hamtaro hard and launched him across the field.***  
  
"Guilmon took a fall against Gene..."  
  
**"Pyro BLASTER!" Screamed Guilmon as he shot a blast at Gene. Gene grinned and took a quick jump to the left and aimed his Castor. With one quick shot and a yell, the match was over.**  
  
"Then Vegeta fought Mewtwo...that was the best one..."  
  
**"You will not win, pathetic human" Mewtwo declared as he held his hand at Vegeta, shooting a Psychic shot. Vegeta dissapeared and reappeared in front of Mewtwo, at least it would appear that way. Mewtwo quickly useed his Disable, holding him in place. Vegeta, however, protested. "I...am NOT a human...I am a Saiyan, and I have PRIDE!" Showing his greatest strength, Vegeta broke free of Mewtwo's hold and slammed him with a punch across the face. "BIG BANG!" He screamed, shooting a blast. Mewtwo was caught and hit the floor within seconds.**  
  
"Sailor Moon fought Spike..."  
  
**Spike dashed to the right as Sailor Moon came dashing at him. Sailor Moon moved forward with a kick, which was interrupted as Spike swept her from her feet. Spike aimed his gun and prepared to shoot, but Sailor Moon got up and knocked him down. She stood over him, prepared to finish him. Spike pulled his gun and shot. Sailor Moon dodged, leaving Spike an opportunity to grab her and toss her off the ring.**  
  
"And then Tenchi against Goku..."  
  
**Tenchi drew his blue-lighted sword and dashed at Goku. Goku flew into the air and came down with a strong kick to Tenchi's face, followed by a punch. Tenchi held strong with a slsh, which was blocked. Goku replied in turn with an energy blast. Tenchi held up his sword and the blast was sent back. Goku dodged and hit Tenchi with another punch, sending him through the air. Goku took the opportunity and sent a Ki blast, sending Tenchi out.**  
  
"Ah...what a tournament"  
_______  
Preview of Next Chapter  
  
Yusuke: Hey, this is Yusuke. We're doing the preview of my show style! Anyway, apprently I'm getting into a fight with this hamster called Hamtaro. He's tougher than he looks. Way tougher. But I think I'll be able to just sit through this one. And why is Kuwabara getting into a fistfight with one of the hamsters friends? And who's this girl that's coming to Tenchi and Ayeka? There's chaos inside and out the ring, next time on Yu-Yu Hakusho! Wait, this isn't Yu-Yu Hakusho...  
  
Next Chapter: Man Against Ham-Ham 


	9. Punk versus Hamster

A/N: If you're wondering, I know that Hamtaro is small enough to fit into Yusuke's hand. But, for the purpose of the fight, I have written him off as larger (much like his SSBM counterpart Kirby is much larger than he actually is for SSBM). For this Fic, he'll be a few inches above Yusuke's knees.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!/Tenchi Universe, Pokémon, Rurouni Kenshin, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
-----  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Nine-Punk versus Hamster  
  
"Wasn't that wild?!" Stalker asked to the cheering crowd. "So, Sailor Moon wins. For the sixth match, we have the new-coming punk, Yusuke Urameshi, against the hamster we all know and love, Hamtaro! The match begins in fifteen minutes"  
  
"C'mon Urameshi, you gotta win this" Kuwabara urged Yusuke, who was in the locker room, exchanging his green clothes for a more casual beige muscle shirt, blue jeans and dark blue loafers. "You've beaten down so many people it isn't funny. How can you not beat a hamster?"  
  
"The hamster is no slouch, Kuwabara" Kurama stated. The red-haired young man looked towards them. "But, I still think that Yusuke can win"  
  
"If I was fighting there wouldn't be any kind of doubt, you know" Hiei stated. He leaned one foot on the benches. "This should be easy for you. If you lose, you're not going to be able to live it down"  
  
"Yeah, and not to mention that it won't look good for the four of us when the Team Tournament starts next year" Kuwabara.  
  
"What? Team Tournament?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yes" Kurama nodded. "They're having sign-ups right now. Two to four people per team. We signed the four of us up. But, no need to worry much now, there's still a year before that happens"  
  
"Great" Yusuke replied. "Well, I'm off to fight. You guys better get back to the audience before they throw you out of here"  
  
"Oh please, who's gonna--" Kuwabara was interrupted by a yelling voice.  
  
"Hey! Only fighters in the tournaments are allowed here!" Officer Jenny yelled.  
  
"Grow!" Her Growlithe barked.  
  
"We gotta run for it!" Kuwabara said. "See ya. AHHHH!" He dashed past Officer Jenny, who quickly turned direction and chased after him with Growlithe.  
  
"The most pathetic part of this is that nitwit didn't notice the back exit" Hiei, annoyed, said, pointing to an exit door at the back of the locker room. "We'll be in the audience" Hiei and Kurama left through the back exit.  
  
Yusuke sighed. "Well, I'm alone. Guess I'm off now" With that he closed the locker marked 'YUSUKE URAMESHI' and walked off.  
----------  
In the audience, a row of hamsters was. In order, there was Bijou, Cappy, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Pashmina, Penelope, Oxnard, Dexter, Howdy and Jingle. The sleeping Ham-Ham Snoozer was laid across two seats next to Jingle.  
  
"Hamtaro's fight is next" Pashmina pointed out. "He's against a human boy. I'm not sure if he can do so well, I mean, we're pets for humans"  
  
"Everyone knows that Ham-Hams really control the humans, and not vice-versa" Maxwell replied smartly, showing them a page in a book.  
  
"Heke?" The rest of them asked.  
  
"Well, if Hamtaro doesn't win we can always hope for Boss" Howdy added. "He can probably duke it out better than Hamtaro can in the ring, and he's against a girl. That should make it easier"  
  
"What was that?!" Asked Sandy angrily.  
  
"Er...nothing, nothing" Howdy quickly said.   
----------  
InuYasha sighed and crossed his arms as he sat in a seat in the Fighters' Den. "This is so incredibly boring. I'm not even getting a chance to fight yet. I've been here for hours..."  
  
"Oh be patient" Sakura said as she and Li walked over to him. "We have the last fight"  
  
"Yeah, stop whining, you dork" Li stated.  
  
"What did you say?!" Asked InuYasha. Before Li had a chance to answer, InuYasha slammed Li across the face with his hand. Li hit the wall hard.   
  
"Oh, we're beating up the retard now? Excellent" Kagato raised his foot and stomped Li in the stomach hard, causing the wuss to give a groan.  
  
"Stop it!" Sakura yelled. "Why do you have to hurt him?"  
  
"Because he's pathetic" Kagato stated. "Don't you realize he's going to hold you back? He's a weakling who can't do anything, and nobody likes him. Ever notice that he NEVER lasts to the end of the fight? Last time, Cell wiped him out in two minutes, and had to deal with you another twelve. Doesn't that tell you something?"  
  
"No, I'm not going to leave Li behind just because YOU guys think he's holding me back" Sakura helped Li up to his feet. "Are you all right"  
  
"Yeah..." Li replied. He walked off, Sakura following after giving them a harsh growl.  
  
"Little kids..." Kagato said, shaking his head. He chuckled.  
  
"I don't have anything against them, but that little idiot couldn't even beat his own...never mind" InuYasha stated.   
----------  
Bit sat on his bed in the Medical Ward. He had his huge cut on his stomach cleaned out and bandaged up. The tear in his jacket showed the bandages across his midsection. "I can't believe I lost the match. And Sailor moon won, too...how humiliating. I always liked her so much and she probably thinks I'm a loser because I couldn't beat stupid Kagato..."  
  
"Don't make such a big deal out of it" Bit looked over to see Gene. Gene looked terrible. He had a huge bruise beneath his left eye, and there was bandages around his arms. His forehead was swollen and he had to sit up. But nonetheless, he still retained his effect of talking. "I would've lost to McDougall too, if he didn't forfeit. I'm pretty sure that by the time I go back out there, at least one person will say I should've been dropped from the round. But it's nothing too bad"  
  
"Yeah, but I had a mission..." Bit replied. "Sailor Moon isn't going to like a loser like me"  
  
"You really like her, don't you?" Gene asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Bit looked down. "Ever since I met her at the first tournament. I don't know why, but I just did. I can't believe I already lost. If I made it to round two, she might think of me as a bigger man"  
  
"Come on, you did really good last year" Gene said. "You lost against Hamtaro in round two, but only sixteen of us made it in. Nine of people didn't get into the tournament in the first place. Be grateful that you did"  
  
"Well, that helps" Bit said. "Thanks Gene, you made me feel better"  
  
"Don't mention it" Gene said in response.  
----------  
Stalker stood in the middle of the ring. "It's that time again. For fight number SIX. Not one, but SIX. That's right, five past one, four past two, three past--"  
  
"Get to the point already!" Yelled a person in the crowd.  
  
"Er, fight six. Right. We have a battle between a rookie to the tournament, and a veteran. Which is which may or may not surprise you" Stalker cleared his throat. "First, he is the Spirit Detective and fights under the rule of Koenma. Who is up there" Stalker pointed into the top row of the audience, where Koenma and Ogre were sitting.  
  
"Thank you, thank you" The toddler-embodied ruler Koenma stood up and took a bow.  
  
"Anyway, he is, YUSUKE URAMESHI! And for those who do not know, it's spelled Yusuke, but the name is pronounced Yoos-kay. So come on now, Urameshi!" Stalker pointed to the Fighters Den as Yusuke ascended the steps to a cheering crowd. He walked straight to the ring.  
  
"Man, seeing Urameshi in the tournament makes me wanna fight..." Kuwabara said, sitting with his arms crossed. "Closest I got to a fight was that stupid Growlithe biting my leg. It still hurts..."  
  
"Don't worry. Hopefully next time" Kurama said, patting Kuwabara's shoulder.  
  
"And his opponent. The small guy with a big heart. He fought in both tournaments preceding this one and won the second one out of a total of twenty-five competitors. Welcome the favorite, HAMTARO!"  
  
Hamtaro's music played over the loudspeakers as Hamtaro badda-badda-ed out to great applause from the watching people. It did a front-flip into the ring, facing opposite of Yusuke.  
  
"Okay then, you know the rules" Stalker said, eyeing both of them. "Now let's get this show on the road!"  
  
"Time you go DOWN HAMSTER!" Yusuke dashed forward at Hamtaro, fist raised high. "SHOTGUN!" He yelled, shooting a Spirit Energy wave from his hand. Hamtaro quickly did a cartwheel to the side, causing it to miss. Hamtaro rebounded and dashed at Yusuke, hitting him head-on with a headbutt that sent him flying backwards. Hamtaro did a back-flip and ran at Yusuke again, kicking him in the stomach hard with his right paw. Yusuke gasped as he was actually knocked back by the kick.  
  
"Not bad" Yusuke stood up, wiping his hand across his mouth to check for blood, though there was obviously none. He nodded and dashed back at Hamtaro. Hamtaro raised his right paw and held onto Yusuke's hair while he tried to throw Hamtaro off. Hamtaro took advantage of Yusuke's struggling and pulled Yusuke down backwards after lifting him off the ground. Yusuke landed right on his back just as Hamtaro did a flip off of him to land. Hamtaro began to do a little dance for the audience while Yusuke was still on the ground. The audience laughed at Hamtaro's antics.  
  
Yusuke was now pretty angry. He stood up and his feet and put his right into a pistol shape, pointing it at Hamtaro. "Spirit Gun!" He yelled, shooting a flash of light from his index finger. Hamtaro only had time to look up as the powerful attack hit him in the upper stomach. Yusuke quickly leapt into the air and thrust out his right leg to hit Hamtaro in a downwards move, sending him across the ring with a harsh blow. "Ow-chi-chi" Hamtaro rubbed his head. Yusuke ran at him again. Hamtaro looked up, finding himself in trouble now. Yusuke raised his hand into the air and struck Hamtaro across the head with a punch, following that up with a forearm thrust. Hamtaro was hit back once again.  
  
Yusuke reached out and grabbed Hamtaro by the fur on his head, lifting the struggling Hamtaro from the floor. Hamtaro tried to break free of the grip but was being held too tightly, and with the fact that he was very small compared to Yusuke, it was too hard for him to get away. Yusuke let go of Hamtaro, but before Hamtaro hit the ground, Yusuke swung his fist and sent Hamtaro sailing across the ring.  
  
"Oh man, Hamtaro's losing!" Boss groaned from inside the Fighters' Den.  
  
"Darn, I'd expect him to be doing better than this" Goku added. "I hope he wins, he sure deserves it"  
----------  
In the audience, Stan stood up on his seat with his maracas. "Come on Hamtaro, you can win this! That stupid human isn't going to win!"  
  
"You got a problem with humans?" Asked Kuwabara, who was sitting in the seat behind Stan.  
  
"No, not really" Stan replied. "Maybe you, you're not exactly a genius or anything. I've heard about you, you're that Kuwabara guy. That dark-haired guy behind me was saying stuff when you went to get snacks"  
  
"You WHAT?!" Kuwabara yelled as he looked to Hiei, who just chuckled smartly. Kuwabara turned back to Stan. "Okay then, you want to fight me, too?!"  
  
"Sure, why not?!" Stan stood up.   
  
Kuwabara held up his hand. "SPIRIT SWORD!" A yellow sword of light appeared. Kuwabara dashed at Stan and swung his spirit sword quickly, his aim not too great, but he tried anyway, not managing to hit the fast moving Stan.  
  
Stan ducked to the left and leapt up with an upwards kick of his hind paw to Kuwabara's face, followed by a tackle in the wall. Kuwabara raised his fist and smashed Stan across the face, knocking him two seats back, landing him away. Stan stood up and leapt into the air at Kuwabara, slamming him across the head with his maracas, and giving him a harsh whack with his right paw. He landed and Kuwabara stood straight, the two facing each other.  
----------  
Hamtaro panted, looking at Yusuke, who was waiting for him to come. Hamtaro dashed full-force at Yusuke, slamming his head forward. Yusuke put up his hand to counter, only to get hit by an attack by Hamtaro that was more forceful than thought to be by Yusuke. "Damnit!" Yusuke said aloud as he was knocked to the floor.  
  
"Oh...I hope I can do this..." Hamtaro wiped his head. "Kushi kushi" He quickly resumed with a flying kick, which Yusuke moved to the left, dodging. Hamtaro came back from behind and pulled Yusuke face-first into the ground, jumping on his back twice. Yusuke raised his right arm and swung at Hamtaro, who leapt back, using his quickness to dodge, and running across the ring to face Yusuke.  
  
"Come on, stop running away from me!" Yusuke dashed at Hamtaro again. Hamtaro smiled, knowing that Yusuke's quickness to anger and haste would lead him to his error. Hamtaro leapt up and did a flip, slamming into Yusuke. Yusuke looked at Hamtaro. He would have to finish it now, as Hamtaro was simply outmaneuvering him in every way. Panting, sweat running down his face, Yusuke held up his finger towards Hamtaro. "SPIRIT GUN!" He screamed, shooting the blast at Hamtaro. Hamtaro quickly held up, what seemed to come out of nowhere, a sunflower seed. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Yusuke screamed, as the blast hit the seed and exploded it. Yusuke stood wondering what happened, until the attack came back and hit him with full-force.  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened as the full effect of his own Spirit Gun hit him, knocking him onto the ground, his clothes torn and body bruised. He was quite badly hurt now, and it seemed he wouldn't be able to win this fight. Hamtaro felt he had it in the bag. He dashed over to Yusuke and began to pull him across the ring to throw him out. Yusuke tried to resist, but was far too tired out.   
  
"You did good, Yusuke" Hamtaro said as he let go of Yusuke, an inch from the ring. Yusuke looked up at his opponent speaking this. "I'm sorry you had to lose like this, but I had to fight too. Maybe next year you can win" Hamtaro pulled Yusuke up to a sitting position and held him by the back of his shirt. Amazing everyone in the crowd, he leapt up, pulling Yusuke several feet into the air, and upside down.  
  
"Right...NOW!" Yusuke yelled. With the last of his energy, he pulled himself free and while still in the air delivered a strong kick to Hamtaro's head, sending him flying in the air, and as he was moving too quickly to advert direction, he hit the grass outside the ring. Everyone gasped.  
  
"What...just happened?!" Gasped Dexter as he looked on.  
  
Kuwabara and Stan, both of which were still in the middle of an aisle and brawling, stopped and looked over to see what was going on.   
  
"Wow...Hamtaro lost" Stan said.  
  
"He came really close too...I guess he was pretty good" Kuwabara looked to Stan. "Well, I guess you Hamsters earned some respect" He extended his hand to Stan.  
  
Stan shook Kuwabara's hand. "Yeah, I guess you can be all right too, human boy"  
  
"Wow, talk about a twist of plot" Stalker said as he looked over to see Hamtaro, who had swirling, dizzy eyes, in the middle of the grass. Yusuke was barely pulling himself to the ring. Stalker pulled Yusuke's arm into the air. "The winner is YUSUKE URA-" At that moment, Yusuke passed out and fell face-first into the ground. "Oh...we've gotta get some medical help for him, stat"  
  
"Chansey!" Four Chansey, two pairs each with a stretcher came out. The first pair put Hamtaro, who was still too dazed to realize what happened, onto one, and the second pair put the badly battered Yusuke on the other. They all carried the fighters into the Medical Ward. Both put up the greatest fight they could until the end.  
  
"No, Hamtaro, you lost!" Boss gasped. He looked up. "I can't believe it, buddy, ya came that close to winning but you just couldn't do it. Ohhh..." Boss looked up, determined. "I've made a pledge, now I will guarantee that I'll win for him! I'll go to round two in Hamtaro's favor! And for Bijou's too, heh heh"  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka were still at their table, watching the fight on the big-screen TV. "Oh my, it's a shame that poor Hamtaro lost his fight. I was rooting for him"  
  
"Yeah, but Yusuke's on his first tournament. He must feel great. Hamtaro's done it all already, he won't mind too much" Tenchi assured her.  
  
There was a strange sound as a person appeared behind Ayeka. "Hi there, guys, how are you?"  
  
"Ah!" Tenchi gasped. "Ryoko, what are you doing here?!"  
  
"I've come to watch the tournament, too" Ryoko sat down between Tenchi and Ayeka. "And the tickets were all too expensive, and I wasn't going to pay that. So I'll just be here with you, Tenchi"  
  
"Now listen here!" Ayeka objected. "You better not try to interrupt this tournament, Ryoko! Tenchi doesn't want you here either, right Tenchi!"  
  
"Uh..." Tenchi was unable to answer Ayeka's question.  
  
"Plus, I'm a tournament fighter, and you are not, Ryoko" Ayeka added. "So that is that"  
  
"You so sure that you're so great, Ayeka?" Ryoko asked. "If you are, then how about you and me do a little rumble? There's still five matches before your match. And I got bets on all of them!" Ryoko grinned, holding up black tickets marked with names in white. "Face it Ayeka, you can't win, might as well let me take over"  
  
"FINE!" Ayeka yelled. She stood up and faced Ryoko. "I accept your challenge!"  
_______  
Preview of Next Chapter  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko face off against one another, as Ayeka defends her spot in the twelfth fight, and Ryoko tries to take over it. Hamtaro recovers, yet Yusuke is still too badly injured to return. And the main event, Pikachu versus Guilmon! Ash and Takato are anxious for the result, as the mouse Pokémon and lizard Digimon take on one another in the battle of monsters!  
  
Next Chapter: Pokémon versus Digimon  
-----  
A/N: The choice of whether Ayeka or Ryoko fights Kenshin in Match Number Twelve is your choice. So vote for who should win, Ayeka or Ryoko. 


	10. Pokemon and Digimon

A/N: I've seen some requests for characters, so I'll answer.  
  
Cybertoy00:   
I'll probably include Android 17 somewhere down the line but not Kirby. I don't really consider him to be an Anime character. The Anime was just a weak addition to the game series.  
Zindakku Hirokai:   
As with Kirby, I don't really consider Sonic to be an Anime character. But I do have a bit planned for Vash in chapter thirteen, and Domon might be around sometime.  
  
And also, I know that Groundskeeper Willie isn't an Anime character, but he's going to be included here because I needed a janitor and I felt that him involved with these guys would be interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!/Tenchi Universe, Pokémon, Rurouni Kenshin, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
-----  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Ten-Pokémon and Digimon  
  
"Stalker!" Ayeka said loudly as she and Ryoko stepped over to the G-Gundam announcer. "Ryoko and I want a fight, and the winner is going to have the spot against Kenshin in the twelfth fight!"  
  
"Well, our schedule is kind of strict, and we already had one non-tournament match as it--"  
  
"Shut up, old man, and let us fight already" Ryoko growled loudly. The two of them looked angrily upon him. "Right here, right now"  
  
"Uh...okay, okay. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Stalker announced. "We have another match to happen, before Pikachu and Guilmon go at it!" He was suddenly faced with boos and tons of crap being thrown at him. "Stop that! The winner gets to take the spot in the twelfth match versus Kenshin" More boos and crap in Stalker's direction.  
  
"We had two matches changed already!" Yelled Jessie from Team Rocket. "We don't want another one!"  
  
"And we want Pikachu!" James yelled.  
  
"Yeah, so eat styrofoam!" Meowth tossed a cup at Stalker.  
  
"Stop it!" Stalker yelled, trying to get them to stop. "I promise this'll be good and--"  
  
"WE WANT YOU! PIKACHU!" Jessie, James and Meowth began to chant. Several people joined in. "WE WANT YOU! PIKACHU!"  
  
"Ugh...fine. Okay, it'll be AFTER Pikachu and Guilmon have their match, then Ryoko and Ayeka will fight" Stalker announced. The anger stopped. "So, once I get the crap off of the ring, and me, then we'll begin the fight"  
-----  
"Hamtaro, Hamtaro!" Hamtaro opened his eyes a bit to see Nurse Joy standing over him. "Thank goodness you're awake finally. You're not hurt though"  
  
"Oh...I can't believe I lost..." Hamtaro said as he realized what must have happened. He rubbed his eyes. "Kushi kushi"  
  
"The strange thing is you ended up in better condition than the winner" Nurse Joy walked over to Yusuke, who was fast asleep. He had cuts and scratches across his body, with a huge bruise on his right cheek. "Honestly, why does someone have to come in every two fights in this condition?"  
  
"Nurse Joy!" Buu stood up. "Buu feel better! Buu want go out with other fighters now!"  
  
"Okay Buu, I think you can go" Nurse Joy replied. "I think Mewtwo should be able to go too"  
  
"He left ten minutes ago" Bit pointed out. Nurse Joy looked over to see Mewtwo's bed was empty.  
  
Nurse Joy sighed. "He could've at least told me...let's see...Yugi, are you feeling all right now?"  
  
"Sort of...I think I can...AH!" Yugi tried to get up but found himself quickly lying down again. "No, I think I should rest for a while"  
  
"That's fine" Nurse Joy saw Gene and Bit in the next two beds. "Gene...Bit...you two should stay a while. I think it'd be best"   
  
"Nurse Joy" Sailor Moon stepped into the Medical Ward. "I'm here from my fight. I got this cut in my hand and it's been bugging me a lot"  
  
"Oh let me see..." Nurse Joy looked at the cut on Sailor Moon's hand. "That should be okay. Just take the glove off and I'll treat it" Sailor Moon did so and Nurse Joy took a bottle from the cabinet. "Okay, now hold still"  
  
"What is--AH!" Sailor Moon yelled, taking a step back, grimacing. "Ow, that stings!"  
  
"I had to apply something" Nurse Joy replied. She wrapped a small bandage around Sailor Moon's cut and handed the scout her glove. "You can go back out"  
  
"Thanks...I think" Sailor Moon walked off.  
----------  
Back on the stage, the Groundskeeper Willie was mopping up the ring. "Aye, these piles of puke from these Anime are always with their throwing stuff...why is Willie stuck mopping up?!"  
  
"Can't thank you enough for helping out, Willie" Master Hand told the Groundskeeper. "I know you're not used to us Anime characters, but I'm sure you'll adjust"  
  
"I could've fought" Willie told the human-form hand. "Me an me rake. I've been wrestling fighters from me native Scotland way tougher than ya Puritan pukes since I was a young lad!"  
  
"I'm sure you could, but the roster is very tight" Replied Master Hand. "I'm sorry but for now you're stuck mopping up the floors. With that he walked off.  
  
"Ya bath-takin' underpants-wearin' lily-hugger..." Willie muttered as he mopped the last of the grime from the edge of the ring.  
  
"And now, thanks to Willie, we're back!" Announced Stalker. "And now it's time for the Battle of the Mons! Pokémon and Digimon that is. Longtime rivals, two representatives finally take each other on. Both of these guys did start out in the first tournament, so you can probably tell they would've gone far, most likely. Now let's begin with the first. He's a Pokémon, he's yellow, he's small and uh...he's yellow. Please welcome that shocking Pokémon, PIKACHU!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Pikachu emerged from the Fighters' Den, dashing out cheerfully. He did a quick four-footed run onto the steps and into the ring. He stood up and threw two punches at the air to seem cute for the crowd. He stopped and waved. "Pika pika!"  
  
"And his opponent. A Digimon. Made of data. He's red, he's large and...uh...red? Ah, he doesn't need much of an introduction. Please welcome GUILMON!"  
  
The crowd also gave their respects for Guilmon, not so much as they did for Pikachu though. Guilmon nodded at Pikachu, who nodded back. Both had great respect for each other and were good friends yet prepared to take on each other for the glory of reaching the second round.  
  
"Go Pikachu!" Ash yelled.  
  
"C'mon Guilmon, you can do this!" Cheered Takato from two rows above Ash.  
  
"Now Pikachu, Guilmon, the rules are the same as they were for the previous six fights. Now let's get this party STARTED!" Announced Stalker.  
  
Guilmon quickly dashed forward, not wasting any time. Pikachu dodged to the right, causing Guilmon to skid near the edge of the ring. Pikachu did a kick-flip, knocking Guilmon into the air. Guilmon stretched his claws and took a heavy slash at Pikachu. Pikachu was hit a little in the ar,, but the attack didn't overall do much due to bad aim. Pikachu quickly used his Thundershock, sending a jolt of electricity at Guilmon. Guilmon attempted a jump but the attack hit his claws and traveled upwards, shocking him a bit. Pikachu then took two steps forward and stretched his hind legs with a firm kick to Guilmon's face.  
  
Guilmon shook his head, only to not notice an attack by Pikachu. Pikachu used his flying Headbutt attack to spin into Guilmon's stomach and knock him back a bit. Pikachu followed with a Thunder attack, calling down electricity that actually came from the sky to hit Guilmon. The mouse Pokémon dashed forward under Guilmon to zip himself at the Digimon with a Quick Attack, smashing Guilmon through the air. Guilmon landed, not wanting to get hit again, and ready to retaliate with his own attack. "PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon shot a blast of his fire in an oval at Pikachu. Pikachu used his Quick Attack to dodge it again, and move closer to Guilmon. Guilmon looked over in time to get hit by a double-footed kick.   
  
"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled. A clap of thunder came from the sky and engulfed Pikachu, causing Guilmon to be electrocuted and launched back towards the edge of the ring.  
----------  
"So Ayeka, I bet you can't wait, huh?" Ryoko chuckled. She was still sitting at the table with Tenchi and Ayeka, all of whom were watching the fight on the television.  
  
"Ryoko, be quiet" Ayeka snapped in reply. "I'm trying to watch the fight, since we fight after they do" Ayeka crossed her arms angrily. "Hmph"  
  
"Well, I'd say you want to fight right now" Ryoko replied with a mischievous smirk. "Come on Ayeka, hit me. Do your best!"  
  
"I am NOT some savage like you are!" Yelled Ayeka. "I try to be at least a little civilized when I'm sitting with other people"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled from two tables over. Ryoko and Ayeka both looked over to him, then decided to ignore him and went back to the argument.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Sailor Mars stepped over. "Why are you guys yelling so loud? Is there something that big happening"  
  
"Stay out of this" Ayeka said. "Ryoko, listen to me. I'm not going to let you make me fight just by taunting me. I'm not the kind of person you are!"  
  
"What do you mean the kind of person I am?" Asked Ryoko, floating in the air with her arms and legs crossed. "Are you trying to imply anything about me here? We wouldn't want Little Miss Perfect to be insulting people, now would we?"  
  
"Ayeka, Ryoko, please stop..." Tenchi said.  
  
Ayeka growled angrily. "Ryoko, do not make me drag you into the ring this instant! I am not afraid to throw Pikachu and Guilmon out if you don't be quiet!"  
  
"Ring? Forget the ring, let's do it NOW!"  
  
With that Ryoko appeared above Ayeka. Ayeka looked up as Ryoko threw her hand forward, hitting Ayeka with a combination of a hand slam and a blast of her energy. Ayeka, surprised at this attack, was launched back, crashing into several tables, causing Kenshin, Boss, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars to have to leave their table and watch as their food hit the floor.   
  
"Why you!" Ayeka quickly stood up and held out her hands. A force of blue energy surrounded her. Ryoko grinned and ran forward, waiting for a chance to strike. Ayeka dashed forward and held out her hands, attacking Ryoko with the force of energy. Ryoko didn't expect this to happen and was caught off guard as well. Ayeka quickly grabbed Ryoko by the arm and threw her into a table to the left, nearly knocking Jet across the room.  
  
"For God's sake, someone stop them!" Yelled Gohan.  
  
"No, I found this entertaining" Replied Kagato with a chuckle. He leaned against the wall next to Gohan. "Just wait for them to beat each other down, then we'll bring the winner to her match"  
  
"Kagato, you should act like that..." Kenshin stated.  
  
"Then why don't YOU go stop them, Mr. La-Dee-Da Look At Me I Have a Sword?" Asked Kagato mockingly.  
  
"Well, I..." Kenshin stood, unable to think of an answer.  
  
"TAKE THI--" Ryoko held her hand to strike Ayeka again, but found herself suddenly frozen. Ayeka, who was ready to attack too, did not move. Both were stuck frozen where they were, a blue light surrounding them.  
  
"I think you two should stop fighting" Mewtwo stated, looking down at them. "You've already ruined the main lounge. If you wish to fight, save it for the ring" With that he let go, causing Ayeka and Ryoko to fall.  
----------  
"PIKA!" Pikachu slammed headfirst into Guilmon's stomach, causing sparks to surface among his midsection. Guilmon quickly raised his tail in response and slammed it against Pikachu's chest. With a yell, Pikachu sailed through the air before hitting the ground twice. Guilmon took to the air now, and came down with a strong claw attack. Pikachu dashed to the right and got up. Guilmon continued to thrust his claws forward several times, Pikachu moving back and forth to dodge each blow.  
  
"PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon screamed again, launching his fire attack.  
  
"Pika...CHUUUU!" Pikachu yelled in response, causing electricity to surge from his body, launching it at Guilmon's attacks. The two element blasts hit each other and formed a large red and yellow circular shape before causing an explosion that rocked the entire ring, moving Pikachu and Guilmon back, but not strong enough to knock them off their feet.  
  
At that moment, a net suddenly sprung down around the two of them. Both looked up with a cry out of surprise as they were hauled up.  
  
Above the stadium was a balloon in the shape of a Meowth, to which the net was attached. The net closed upon Pikachu and Guilmon and lifted them both up as the Meowth balloon flew away.  
  
"Hahahaha!" Jessie and James both laughed. Jessie began to talk. "This plan was perfect! Now we have both our favorite Pokémon, Pikachu, and one of these new Digimon!"  
  
"And with both tournament fighters here, we can do so much bad, it's good!" James gave his usual anxious giggle.  
  
"Oh no!" Gasped Goku as he, Gohan, Kenshin, Spike, Jet and the three Sailor Scouts dashed out. "They're taking them!"  
  
"Pika...CHUU!" Pikachu used his Thunderbolt to break the net, as Guilmon did the same with his Pyro Sphere. But it was to no avail as neither attack had any effect.  
  
"Hahahaha!" Team Rocket laughed. "We know how you fight, and we made this net not only extremely tough, but resistant to fire and lightning!" James bragged. "Try to get out now"  
  
"Pikachu!" Gasped Ash.  
  
"Guilmon!" Takato stood up and ran into the aisle. "LET HIM GO!"  
  
"We can help" Rika and Henry, Takato's friends, dashed over. "Ready Renamon?" Asked Rika.   
  
"Yes" The fox Digimon nodded.  
  
"I can help too!" Added Terriermon, a small white Digimon.  
  
"Go Noctowl! Bayleef!" Ash added, throwing two Pokéballs.   
  
"Bay bay!" Bayleef said happily as it emerged. "Whroooo!" Noctowl hooted.  
  
"Wait!" Goku yelled as he dashed into the audience with Gohan. "Pikachu and Guilmon are tournament fighters. We should be the ones to help them"  
  
"I guess that's fine..." Ash said. He held up the two Pokéballs. "Return Bayleef, Noctowl"  
  
"Save them, sir" Takato nodded to Goku.  
  
Goku and Gohan took to the air and flew at Team Rocket. Gohan's voice was heard as he came closer. "Okay, I'm going to just get rid of your balloon! You won't just get away with interrupting the tournament!" Gohan held out his hand and sent a blast from his palm. It flew at the balloon, which quickly held up a black box, which absorbed. "What the?!"  
  
Jessie leaned out of the balloon. "We studied your energy styles as well. We know you guys would be coming. Now see what else this does!" Jessie pushed a button.  
  
"Huh?!" Gohan looked up as the same blast of energy came at him, only twice as fast. Before he could move, the attack hit Gohan in the midsection and sent him flying down into the arena. He hit the grass outside of the ring, creating a huge crater where he hit.  
  
"Gohan!" Gasped Goku. He looked up towards the balloon and flew towards it. "I'll just do this..." He put his hands on his forehead. "SOLAR FLARE!" He yelled, causing a burst of sunlight to hit Jessie, James and Meowth's eyes.  
  
"Ah! I'm blind!" Gasped Meowth.  
  
"I can't see, make it stop!" James added.  
  
Goku held out his hands towards the balloon. "HA!" He yelled. A blast of energy came out and hit the balloon, flying through it. The blinded Team Rocket could not use the buttons to trigger the anti-Ki mechanism. The balloon was popped and sent flying. "Now Kenshin!"  
  
"Got it!" Kenshin quickly dashed up with his Reverse Blade sword and leapt into the air as Team Rocket began to sink. He brought it across the top of the rope several times, breaking it. Pikachu and Guilmon were both released and landed into the ring.   
  
Team Rocket continued to float away. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"  
  
"Wobba wob!" Wobbuffet called, waving to the departing Team Rocket from outside of the Fighters' Den.  
  
"They're fine!" Stalker announced as he looked over Pikachu and Guilmon. The crowd clapped for Goku, Gohan and Kenshin. Kenshin walked over to Gohan and helped him to his feet, as he and Goku headed back to the main lounge. "Well, now that Team Rocket is gone, let's finish the match!"  
  
Pikachu and Guilmon nodded. The two monsters dashed at each other full-force. Guilmon put his head down and smashed Pikachu with his arms and shoulders. Pikachu went through the air but recovered in time to swing his tail and hit Guilmon in the back. Pikachu landed and landed. Guilmon thrust his left foot into Pikachu's side, followed by a blast of fire.  
  
His right side smocking, Pikachu got us as Guilmon leapt up and came back down, aiming his feet at Pikachu. Pikachu did a roll, causing Guilmon to land and be shaken by his own impact. Pikachu began to punch at Guilmon several times. Guilmon put his head up to use Pyro Sphere, but Pikachu wasn't going to take that. "PIKA!" He yelled, a long blue spark shot from his cheeks. The attack hit Guilmon, sending him up into the air. Guilmon came down to counterattack, only to be hit by the same Spark attack again. Guilmon was sent hurdling out of the ring and fell into Gohan's crater.  
  
"That's that. The winner of fight seven is...PIKACHU!" Announced Stalker.  
  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu struck a pose in the ring.  
  
"Pikachu, you did it!" Ash leapt over the railing of the audience and dashed to Pikachu. Pikachu leapt onto Ash's head, both of them laughing and cheering.  
  
"And now, I guess with Pikachu's win, comes time to decide who's going to be in match twelve, Ayeka or Ryo--" Stalker was interrupted.  
  
"There's no need" Kenshin stated. He nodded and pointed his sword towards a video screen, which showed the lounge, where Ayeka was on the floor, Ryoko standing victorious.  
  
"Oh...I guess that means that Ryoko's going to face Kenshin" Stalker said.  
  
Vicious stepped out. "We have it on tape. We can show it anytime"  
  
Stalker cleared his throat. "Well, midday is after the next fight. So I guess after the eighth fight and the midday break begins, we'll show it"  
  
InuYasha stood up. "Now...it's my time to show them who I really am..."  
_______  
Preview of Next Chapter  
Guilmon is brought to recover as Hamtaro, Bit and Gene are all released from the medical ward. Cell and Kagato meet with their beaten nemesis, Buu and Bit. InuYasha is ready to fight finally, as he prepares to taken on the blobby blue Pokémon known as Wobbuffet. The Pokémon are 2 and 0 in this tournament so far, but that's not going to scare InuYasha.   
  
Next Chapter: Fukai Mori 


	11. Fukai Mori

A/N:  
Cybertoy00: Forget what I said in the last chapter. I'll have Seventeen take on Kirby in chapter thirteen, fourteen or something along there.. And since I don't know that character, I might as well...  
And to everyone, there's a reference to Kai clothing in this chapter. Since I doubt that everyone reading this watches DBZ regularly, you'll see what I mean here:  
http://www.popcornlive.co.uk/products/03179.jpg  
Also, on a note about the Ryoko and Ayeka thing. Ayeka was in there as she's the most appropriate for her corresponding character of SSBM (Zelda, as Tenchi corresponds to Link). However, Ryoko would've been easier to write a fight for, as she's more versatile and fights more often, which is why I had the poll, and Ryoko won anyway. And for this fight, Wobbuffet normally doesn't attack offensively, but since SSBM has fighters doing all kinds of things they don't do in this game, this Fic, based on SSBM, need I remind again, will too.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!/Tenchi Universe, Pokémon, Rurouni Kenshin, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
-----  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Eleven-Fukai Mori  
  
Pikachu walked over to Wobbuffet.  
  
*Translated Pokémon Talk*  
  
"I did it! I won!" Pikachu happily announced to Wobbuffet as he walked over. "Even if you're Team Rocket's Pokémon, I'm sure you're happy for another Pokémon, right?"  
  
"Of course" Replied Wobbuffet. "Just like I think you'll be happy for me. I'm fighting the InuYasha guy"  
  
"He looks harder than Guilmon to me" Pikachu looked over to InuYasha, who was standing in the corner, waiting for the short break to finish. "I think you should be careful"  
  
"I was able to take a Dragonite one time when Master and her friend got attacked by Dragonite" Wobbuffet recalled. "Even though it took you, Charizard and a Dragonair to fight it. But he can't be as strong as Dragonite"  
  
"You never know..." Pikachu said. "You're not so bad for Team Rocket's Pokémon. How did you ever get stuck with them?"  
  
"I don't know really" Wobbuffet put his hand on his head. "I miss my old master, Benny. But now that he has Lickitung I'm sure he's happy. Jessie's not a bad master either, even though she doesn't like me much"  
  
"Don't worry about it" Pikachu patted Wobbuffet on the back. "Just focus on the match for now"  
  
(A/N: If you want that in regular, just replace Wobbuffet's words with "Wobba" "Wob" and "Wobbuffet", and Pikachu's words with "Pi" "Pika" "Chu" and "Pikachu".)  
  
InuYasha took a jump out of the Fighter's Den and walked in the grassy area that was about twenty feet from the ring. "Why do they have such long waits? So those losers watching can get some more crap to shove down their mouths? Sheesh..."  
  
"That's quite the negative attitude" A small purple man with a line of spiky white hair going across the top of his head was standing there. "Hello, InuYasha"  
  
"Yeah, and who are you?" InuYasha asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"I'm Shin, better known as the Supreme Kai" Replied the man. He walked over to him and looked him over. "Are you going to fight like that? You're not even wearing any shoes" Supreme Kai shook his head.  
  
"So? This is what I always wear" InuYasha stubbornly crossed his arms and turned away. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Here" Supreme Kai held out his hands. An outfit similar to his own appeared on InuYasha, complete with the fancy shirt, pants and boots.   
  
"Thanks, but I'd rather fight the way I am" InuYasha growled, pulling off his given clothes and shoes, going back to his normal red robe. "If I wanted new clothes, I would've asked for them"  
  
"At least take them with you" Supreme Kai advised. "You might need them in future rounds"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll keep it in mind" InuYasha tossed the Kai clothing onto a nearby bench. "Thanks anyway, old man"  
  
"I'm not old...well, I am old, but don't let this white hair fool you, I have the body of someone in his mid-twenties" Supreme Kai said. "I think you'd know about limited aging, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah yeah..." InuYasha sat down next to the clothing he set down.   
  
"Well, I wish you luck" With that the Supreme Kai departed to return to the audience.  
  
"Weird guy..." InuYasha commented as he watched Supreme Kai walk away.  
----------  
Nurse Joy looked over her patients. "Let's see...Chansey bring me my clipboard"  
  
"Chansey!" Chansey brought in a clipboard with a paper on it.  
  
Nurse Joy looked over the paper. "Let's see...Buu checked out, Mewtwo left, Yugi's still here, Gene is here, Bit is here, Sailor Moon only came for a moment, Yusuke is here, Hamtaro is here...that's all"  
  
"Chansey!" Two other Chansey wheeled in Guilmon on a stretched and placed him on a bed.  
  
"Guess there's one more" Sighed Nurse Joy. She walked over to the second bed where Yugi was. "Yugi, I think you should go"  
  
"No...I'm still damaged..." Yugi groaned.  
  
Nurse Joy looked Yugi over. "You don't have a scratch on you, Yugi. How can you still be like this?"  
  
"His...Psychic powers..." Replied Yugi, pained.  
  
"If you say so..." Nurse Joy wasn't going to keep a hurt patient from their needed rest. "Gene, Bit, I think you two are in good enough shape to leave. You're going to be just in time to see the eighth fight" She smiled at the two of them.  
  
"Well, I think I'm up for it" Gene stepped out of hit bed and pulled his boots over his socks. "You coming, Bit?"  
  
"Yeah, sure" Bit replied, getting up. "I can't wait to see who wins this one. Thanks much, Nurse Joy!" He said, waving.  
  
"Bye-bye!" Nurse Joy waved.  
  
"Hey, Bit..." Gene said. Bit walked over and Gene whispered something into his ear.  
  
Bit nodded and smiled a little. "Say Nurse Joy, how about you and me grab some lunch during the midday break? If you're interested that is"  
  
"I'd like to, Bit, but I still have to wait with Yusuke and Guilmon, and if the eighth fight follows the pattern, whoever loses and maybe even whoever wins. I'm sorry. Maybe after the tournament" Nurse Joy gave him a cheery smile.  
  
"Oh...sure" Bit replied with a sigh. He walked over and punched Gene in the arm. "Why did I listen to what you said?" The two left, talking still.  
  
Nurse Joy checked who was left. "Let's see, we still have Hamtaro, Yusuke and Guilmon. Hamtaro, you didn't really retain any major injuries other than a minor headache, and I gave you some medicine for that. I think you can head back"  
  
"All right, I'm getting hungry" Hamtaro replied, climbing down from his bed. "Bye!" He walked out on his hind paws. "Ticky ticky ticky ticky..."  
-------  
"Buu eat cake!" Buu laughed from his table. Several people looked over as the pink fighter began to inhale what seemed to be two dozen plates of sweets.  
  
"My God, could he BE any more like a pig?" Cell said, disgusted, from his table. Along with him was Kagato, Vicious and the newly returned Harry McDougall.  
  
"Hey, there's some room here" Bit walked over with Gene and sat across from Buu. Gene took a seat there too.  
  
"Hey, Gene's back!" Spike announced. He stood up as Gene did. The two walked over and began to converse with each other about Gene's match and the fight with Van that Spike had coming eventually, if Van was to return. Gene left Bit to go sit with Jet, Tenchi, Ryoko, the now sore Ayeka and Kenshin.  
  
"So...who're you?" Bit asked Buu.  
  
"BUU EATING!" Buu yelled. "But Buu share if you be friend!"  
  
"Friend?" Bit thought. "Okay sure, Buu. I'll be your friend" Bit chuckled. "My name's Bit. Bit Cloud. Can I have one of the--"  
  
"NO!" Buu yelled, causing Bit to pull his hand away from Buu's chocolate cake. "Buu eating that. You eat vanilla cake"  
  
"Um...okay" Bit picked up a fork that Buu seemed to have ignored when he received his food and began to eat the vanilla cake that Buu let him have.  
  
"Well, looks like the losers are here" Cell chuckled, Kagato along with him. The two sat down as Buu and Bit looked angrily at the two who defeated them.  
----------  
"OKAY! Are you ready for the eight match, Ay Kay Ay the midpoint of the tournament?!" Stalker announced to the pumped crowd. "Now let's get this match going. We have a match between two great competitors here. The first is InuYasha, a strong demon who is making his first appearance in our Tournament. The second is Wobbuffet, a veteran of the first ever tournament. Now, there is some talk about Wobbuffet, as he is a Pokémon. And unless you're living under a rock, you've noticed that with Mewtwo and Pikachu's wins over Yugi and Guilmon, respectively, the Pokémon are two wins and no losses so far in the tournament. But we don't know just what InuYasha can do yet. So let's get started. Let's first introduce, the man from the past. He is clothed in red and although he wears no shoes, he can most likely kick some kind of ass. Introducing, INUYASHA!"  
  
The crowd began to clap, others gasping as InuYasha emerged, a blade in his hand. Nobody even saw this blade before, as InuYasha had kept it in his locker at the locker room. This was his fang blade, Tetsaiga. He stepped slowly and seriously into the ring. As he ascended the steps, InuYasha looked over the audience and gave a scoff.  
  
"InuYasha!" Called a black-haired girl who looked somewhat like Sailor Mars. Her name was Kagome. She was sitting with the rest of InuYasha's cheering section, the wind man, Miroku, the girl who could use a boomerang, Sango and the fox boy, Shippou. "You can win!"  
  
"Back off!" InuYasha barked. "I'm trying to win here!"  
  
"And in the other corner. Let's welcome the strongest Pokémon held by Team Rocket's members Jessie and James--though that's not really saying much. But still, he's proved his worth before. WOBBUFFET!" Stalker held his arm out towards the entrance from the Fighter's Den.  
  
"Wobba!" Wobbuffet said, putting his right arm on his head in a salute. The crowd cheered louder for Wobbuffet than for InuYasha, as he was more likable from a simple glance than InuYasha was. Wobbuffet bumbled into the ring, going onto the left side opposite of InuYasha.  
  
"Okay, now LET'S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD! Three...two...one...GO!"  
  
"Time to take you DOWN!" InuYasha left his sword planted into a crease in the floor and dashed at Wobbuffet with his bare hands. He swiped his claws for some damage followed by a thrust of his right hand. Wobbuffet bobbed his head to the left to dodge and came back to hit InuYasha will a full force of his body, sending the dog demon across the ring. "Oh yeah...not bad...but this match just started. LITERALLY!"  
  
InuYasha flew at Wobbuffet with several thrusts of his claws. Wobbuffet moved his hands quickly to hit InuYasha's wrists with each blow. InuYasha stood bewildered, but this was a mistake, as now that he was in close range, Wobbuffet was able to hit InuYasha despite his handicap of very short arms. InuYasha took this easily, as the blows weren't very strong at all. Wobbuffet then grabbed InuYasha by the neck and surprisingly slammed him into the ground. The crowd chuckled at the fact, because, in all honesty, it was simply a funny sight.  
  
"Now I'll get serious on you" InuYasha leapt backwards and dashed forward at Wobbuffet again. "TAKE THIS!" He threw a kick, hard at the blobby Pokémon. Wobbuffet began to glow red around his body, and the kick had no effect. Rather, the force seemed to rebound on InuYasha and hit him with the force. InuYasha gave an angry groan as he was launched across the ring with a heavy thud from Wobbuffet's counter.  
  
"Wob!" Wobbuffet taunted. He quickly began to move towards InuYasha and slammed his large, wide head into the demon's stomach. InuYasha reached to the left. "Okay, now you've made me get serious" He pulled Tetsaiga from the crease in the ring and took a swing at Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet produced a white shield which kept the attack from going through.  
  
"What? What's that?" Asked Kagome as she saw InuYasha's attack do no damage to Wobbuffet.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Came a loud yell. With three thuds, Jessie, James and Meowth returned, in the seats next to Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou, where they were sitting.  
  
"We're back in our seats..." Groaned Jessie deliriously as she pulled herself properly onto the seat.   
  
"How convinent" Meowth took a heavy sigh.  
  
"I want some nachos..." James sighed. "We lost again--hey look, it's Wobbuffet!" James pointed out.  
  
"Wobbuffet?" Jessie asked. She looked on. "Hey, he's fighting that cute guy! Hey, maybe I could ask him for a date!" Jessie giggled a little.  
  
"Jessie, I think you're overlooking a few things" James pointed out. "If Wobbuffet wins he fights Pikachu in round two!"  
  
"How do you know?" Asked Meowth.  
  
James pointed to the billboard. "According to that, Pikachu must've won after we blasted off. So if Wobbuffet wins, he can face Pikachu"  
  
"That's great!" Jessie said. "Go Wobbuffet!"  
  
Wobbuffet's Safeguard was keeping the sword from penetrating the shield and hitting him. InuYasha looked very angry. He put Testaiga down again and tried to attack directly. He came in with a slash. Wobbuffet did a jump to the left, causing InuYasha to miss. He gave a gasp as he hit the floor yet again, missing. A few chuckles came from the audience.  
  
"Oh that is IT!" InuYasha held up his hands. "I don't like being humiliated!" InuYasha flew down at Wobbuffet, who dopily smiled and counterattacked with a smash of his elbow. InuYasha's face moved backwards a little. InuYasha shook his head and looked over. The safeguard shield was gone. InuYasha chuckled and picked up Tetsaiga. "NOW YOU GO DOWN!"  
  
"Wobb!" Wobbuffet shot a purple disk of energy at InuYasha. Both of them began to glow purple. InuYasha took a hard swing that sliced Wobbuffet across the side. The whole crowd gasped as Wobbuffet was hit and damaged by the full impact. A few drips of red even hit the mat. InuYasha then fell to his knees, blood dripping from his side as well.   
  
"What the..." InuYasha stood wondering what happened. Wobbuffet began to splash on the ground, hitting InuYasha few times with his full weight, which wasn't a little bit. InuYasha leapt backwards with Tetsaiga and took a quick swing to smash Wobbuffet hard. Wobbuffet bounced across the ring a few times after the Splash attack. InuYasha leapt into the air. "TAKE THIS!" He came down with the sword, but only to miss as Wobbuffet leapt up out of the way, the sword being planted into the ground a few feet from his feet. "Gr..."  
----------  
"So how did it feel to lose to us?" Asked Cell with a chuckle.  
  
"Shut up" Bit growled. "You both are a bunch of asses who don't deserve to win. I hope that Mewtwo and Gene wipe the floor with you guys in the next round"  
  
"Neither are capable of defeating us" Kagato replied. "I have some respect for Mewtwo, but I don't think he's powerful enough to defeat one such as Cell. But as for Gene...he won't beat me"  
  
"Buu no like you guys!" Buu objected standing up. "Buu want fight again! Buu and friend beat you in rematch!"  
  
"Not now, Buu" Bit whispered to his large, pink friend.  
  
"Now?" Cell looked around. He saw Li. "This is what'd happen to you if you fought me, Bit" He picked up Li by the hair. Li gasped and flailed as Cell picked him up.  
  
"Let me go!" Li objected, trying to get Cell to let him go. No sympathy from Cell.  
  
Cell punched Li across the face and slammed his stomach with a mighty knee. Li fell to his knees, gasping, blood coming from his mouth. Cell raised his foot and kicked Li, sending him through a table and hitting the wall hard.  
  
"Ach, I just brought that one in!" Groundskeeper Willie yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Willie, I'll give you a hand with some more tables" Goku offered. "You'll need more than one..."  
  
"Aren't you going to stop him?" Asked Willie.  
  
"What's the point? Cell's not going to stop" Goku replied. "Li's had it coming anyway..."  
  
Cell began to mercilessly beat Li down, as everyone in the lounge watched. Li looked up and pulled out his sword. "Now I'll--" Cell kicked Li in the face. He raised his hand and smashed Li in the wrist, causing the sword to fall. Li looked up as Cell picked him up and flew into the air. The weak Cardcaptor struggled but was driven through a table for several feet in the air. Cell landed with a smirk after his short display of power.  
  
"Unless you want to end up like HIM, you'll stay away" Cell threatened.  
  
Even though he didn't want to admit it, Bit was scared of having to go through that same fate. As Li was carried off to go the medical ward, Bit nodded to Buu and both of them left the main lounge to go somewhere else.  
---------  
Wobbuffet and InuYasha faced each other again. Both were tired and damaged from a rather short but devastating fight. They charged each other again.  
  
InuYasha swung Tetsaiga hard upon Wobbuffet, the Pokémon using Counter. The Counter broke into InuYasha's attack, sending him flying with a cut across his face. "AH!" Screamed InuYasha as he felt the blood coming down.  
  
"Looks like he's going to match Kenshin..." Commented Boss from the sidelines.  
  
"Now you pay" InuYasha dashed at Wobbuffet. He raised Tetsaiga once more, as Wobbuffet put up his Counter. But this one was too strong to use a Counter on, and Wobbuffet was attacked and hit hard. Wobbuffet fell on his frontside, trying to get up. InuYasha flew to Wobbuffet and wasting no time grabbed him by his tail. He threw the dazed Pokémon into the air. "You can't Counter when you're up here" InuYasha said as he leapt after Wobbuffet. He raised Tetsaiga again and smashed him through the air, knocking him straight outside the ring.  
  
"Ooh...that's gotta hurt. The winner of the eighth fight is INUYASHA!" Announced Stalker. Most people were shocked. It was a toss-up until the final seconds, when InuYasha pulled ahead. But in the end, they all began to clap.  
  
"I knew he'd win" Miroku chuckled. "And people were comparing him and his group to that Urameshi and his"  
  
"Say what?" Hiei walked over to Miroku with Kuwabara and Kurama. Miroku and Sango stood up.   
  
"You guys think you're tougher?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"They'd destroy you" InuYasha dashed into the audience with Miroku and Sango. "Want to make it a three-on-three?"  
  
"How about you make it a full team" Yusuke appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He still had scratches on him, and had a bandage over his left elbow. "Come on"  
  
"We'll take you down, handicap or not" InuYasha growled. The two groups faced each other.  
----------  
Preview of Next Chapter  
The first half of round one is over with and done. And now it's time for midday break. Yusuke and InuYasha's teams seem like they're going to get into a brawl. Can this be good in any way? What happened during the fight between Ryoko and Ayeka is found out. Hamtaro and Boss meet up again for the first time after Hamtaro's fight. And, the sixteen remaining fighters prepare for their matches to come.  
  
Next Chapter: Midday Break 


	12. Midday Break

A/N: No tournament fights this chapter, just a VERY small fight otherwise. But it seems a lot of people are into character development and junk like that. So if you're into the fights, you may not enjoy this chapter a whole lot. Sorry. But all of the characters are going to be active in this chapter, since the fight chapters don't usually have a whole lot of them. This chapter also isn't as long as it looks...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!/Tenchi Universe, Pokémon, Rurouni Kenshin, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
-----  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Twelve-Midday Break  
  
Yusuke clenched his fist. "Let me introduce my group here. It'd be rude otherwise. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, of course you saw my great win"  
  
"You got your ass kicked, stupid" InuYasha pointed out. "You barely won"  
  
"Well, I would've beaten the hamster easier" Kuwabara stated. "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, and I wouldn't have done that bad"  
  
"Oh please" Scoffed Yusuke.  
  
"I'm Kurama" Kurama nodded to them.  
  
"Hiei" Simply nodded.  
  
"Well, that Miroku, she's Sango, and that's the stupid little fox Shippou" InuYasha looked over the group. "I haven't done much to myself in the fight. I'll take you on!"  
  
"Well, I had a fight too and I barely won, but I can still beat you even with only a little rest" Yusuke smirked at the angry InuYasha.  
  
The two groups eyed each other. Yusuke and InuYasha glared at one another. Kuwabara and Miroku silently chose each other. Sango seemed to know that she would have to ward off Kurama and Hiei by herself unless someone was willing to help.  
  
"HYAH!" Kuwabara lead off the attack of the Team Urameshi attack versus InuYasha's team. He leapt at Miroku with his Spirit Sword and took a slash. Miroku held up his staff to block, but the attack just seemed to go through the staff and strike Miroku, knocking him to the grass. Kuwabara leapt out of the stands and onto the grass. Miroku looked down to see a portion of his staff was cut off. Miroku moved his hand down to hold the staff back again and anticipated Kuwabara's next attack. Kuwabara leapt into the air with a kick. Miroku raised his staff with two vertical swings to hit Kuwabara. The young spirit energy user had no choice but to turn back and land. Miroku dashed forward and flung his staff forward to hit Kuwabara in the stomach and lay low to come up with several quick stylish swings of his staff.  
  
Kuwabara was on his knees. Miroku smirked. "See Kazuma, you cannot defeat me--" He was hit out of nowhere--well, out of nowhere to him, anyway, by a powerful fist that grazed his face.  
  
Kuwabara dashed over and grabbed Miroku by the head to follow with a knee to his face, followed by another punch and a toss. Miroku got up and dashed over to use some simple martial arts, but Kuwabara was waiting with another punch straight in the face. Kuwabara pulled his Spirit Sword and with another slash, Miroku was on the ground. "You were saying?"  
  
InuYasha and Sango looked over at Miroku being knocked out so quickly. InuYasha was already injured, and Sango knew that she would have to take on the full four of them if things continued at this rate. Sango whispered to InuYasha and helped Miroku back to his seat.  
  
"Me and my group will take you on at the end of the day, Urameshi" InuYasha growled. "We don't have any fights, so after the end of round one and everyone goes home, we'll meet you for a fight"  
  
"You're on" Replied Yusuke. He turned to Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara who was joining his team again. "You guys fine?" The three of them gave their approval. "It's settled then"  
  
"Okay then" InuYasha walked off.   
  
"I have to get back for midday ceremonies and crap" Yusuke said. "See ya" He dashed towards the Fighters' Den after bidding his team adieu.  
----------  
"Thanks for attending, everyone" Stalker announced. "We hope you'll be back after the two-hour break to join us for the rest of round one. Remember, that lineup is Tenchi Masaki versus the Great Saiyaman, Hercule versus Charizard, Spike Spiegel versus Van Fleiheight..."  
  
Most of the people in the audience left while others stayed around to hear. However, the fighters were also preparing to go.  
  
"Well, time to go" Goku got up. "Say, who's up for a few mile run? I know I am!"  
  
"Oh please, Kakarot, I'm hungry" Vegeta snapped. "This junk food isn't what I want for a meal. I'm going to go get some meat and potatoes, real food"  
  
"Well, I guess that sounds good too" Goku said. "Hey Gohan, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, sure dad" Gohan followed his dad and Vegeta out.  
  
Boss looked around. "I sure hope that Hamtaro would get back..."  
  
"Hey, Boss!" Hamtaro dashed up to his friend. "I'm back, finally"  
  
"About time, Hamtaro" Replied Boss. "You took a little too long recovering. How on Earth could you lose the fight to that human boy?"  
  
"I tried to win, Boss" Replied Hamtaro. "It wasn't an easy win. I wished I could win...ah well. Yusuke's still recovering. He was tough, I never knew that a new guy would be that popular with everyone"  
  
"It was a hard hit for the Ham-Hams" Boss replied. "You wouldn't believe how disappointed they were. I slipped into the audience. They took it hard that you lost. But we're all proud of you anyway. And don't worry, I'm going to win against that Sailor Mars girl"  
  
"I hope you do Boss, you're the last hope for the Ham-Hams" Hamtaro told him. "Come on, let's go to the Dining Hall. I'm starved. I hear they have some exotic sunflower seeds from a faraway land that taste really good"  
  
"Hmm" Boss nodded hungrily and the two hamsters left the Fighter's Den.  
  
The next table, which was made up of Spike, Jet, Gene, Kenshin, Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko, got up. "Well, I think we might as well go do SOMETHING. No use waiting here" Jet stated. "It sucks that almost all of us have to wait"  
  
"Well, I have the next fight" Tenchi said. "Ryoko and Kenshin...you guys have to wait until twelve and--"  
  
"We know what fight we are, Tenchi" Spike stated. "I know it's late. Me and Jet are in no big hurry, anyway. They save the best for later. But I'm just worried if that Fleiheight kid comes back or not. If he doesn't, then I won't have an opponent"  
  
"Mr. Hosokayo said that he'd be back in time" Kenshin said as the group of seven walked off. "I'm pretty sure he'll be back. You know that he's--"  
  
"Stop there" Came a voice. Galaxy Police officer Kiyone dashed up. "Sorry Ayeka, but me and Mihoshi got sent here because you have to leave"  
  
"What? Why?" Asked Ayeka. "And where IS Mihoshi?"  
  
"Over here!" Mihoshi came running up after Kiyone. "The Growlithe came after me halfway coming, and I had to run because it was scaring me"  
  
"Oh, come on Mihoshi..." Sighed Kiyone. "Well, Officer Jenny said that since you're no longer a competitor since you lost your spot in a wager against Ryoko, you can't hang around the Fighters' Den"  
  
"Oh, give me a break!" Objected Ayeka.  
  
"You best go, Ayeka" Gene advised. "You don't want to get in any trouble. Don't worry, we'll all go out into the audience to see you"  
  
"Yeah, you can always cheer for us" Chuckled Spike. The rest of the group began to laugh.  
  
"Gr..." Ayeka growled, followed by her giving in. "Oh all right" With that she walked off with Kiyone and Mihoshi.  
  
"Bye Tenchi! Bye Ryoko! Good luck!" Kiyone said.  
  
"Win for us! Bye!" Added Mihoshi.  
  
Spike, Jet, Tenchi, Ryoko, Kenshin and Gene still remained. The group shrugged it off and chuckled a little as they all departed.  
  
The table of the villains was just about to leave in similar fashion. Cell, Kagato, Vicious and Harry all left. "So Harry, why did you give up, anyway?" Questioned Vicious.   
  
"None of your business" Replied Harry. He normally would've been able to tell them the truth, but he didn't want to seem weak. He doubted that Cell, Kagato or Vicious had the actual capacity in their heart to care for a woman as he did for Melfina, who still chose Gene over him.  
  
"You had the match one, McDougall" Kagato added. "You should've beaten Gene right out of the Tournament. He was weak, you were strong. Oh well, all the more fun for me, because I'm going to take him out in round two"  
  
"Sure, of course" Replied Harry skeptically. "So Vicious, you got Jet, right?"  
  
"Of course, and I'll win" Vicious smirked. "Spiegel barely managed to win against me in the first place. I think a beating down of Jet wouldn't be too hard in the first place" Vicious gave a 'Hyuh' sound. "Let's just go eat"  
  
"Now you're talking" Cell stated from the front of the group. "I have Goku and Vegeta's overactive appetites. I have to have something soon"  
  
"Wobba wob wobuffet" Wobbuffet nodded to Pikachu and Charizard. (I'm okay now. Can we go?)  
  
"Pi pikachu?" Asked Pikachu to Charizard. (Should we then?)  
  
Charizard gave one of his usual roars. The silent lizard Pokémon nodded.  
  
Mewtwo looked on as Pikachu, Wobbuffet and Charizard all headed out to the dining hall. "It's a wonder that Pikachu won, his happy-go-lucky self. Wobbuffet didn't come out so lucky anyway. Charizard is poorly trained, but I doubt anyone except that pathetic Showron boy would lose to that windbag, Hercule. Hm. We'll see how it turns out for them" With that, Mewtwo teleported out in a poof of smoke.  
  
At this point, many of the fighters were already at lunch in the Dining Hall. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Eighteen, Spike, Jet, Gene, Kenshin, Tenchi and Ryoko took up one of the four lines of ten chairs. Opposite from them were Hamtaro and Boss. Pikachu entered and took his seat next to Boss, along with Wobbuffet and Charizard, who ended up crushing his. Charizard stood up and decided that it would be better if he were to just sit anyway. One seat away from Charizard the group of four, Cell, Vicious, Kagato and Harry, sat down. Vicious, Kagato and Harry were all sitting opposite of Spike, Tenchi and Gene, respectively. They all nodded to their nemesis before taking their course of soup.  
  
Yusuke and InuYasha both walked in next, taking two seats next to each other. For two guys having just gotten out of a brawl between their groups, they were getting along pretty well. Or maybe they were just trying to fool each other before they fought again at the end of the day. The new friends Bit and Buu entered next. Buu grinned as he saw more food and began to pull all the plates toward him. "Buu, please, have some control!" Bit begged to no avail as Buu began to inhale whatever was in sight. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury entered, talking at that moment. Bit looked to the empty seat next to him. "Please come, please come, please come, don't make me resort to taking Gene's crappy advice of asking out girls..." He looked up as the three scouts sat at the opposite side of the table. "Damnit!"  
  
Yugi Moto came in. He was still feeling hurt, but having sat there through the length of six fights, Nurse Joy didn't see any way that he would need to stay. Truth was, he was trying to fix the Millennium Puzzle, but he couldn't. His bond to Yami was still weak. He decided to let it go and took a seat by Bit. Bit just shot him an angry look, because he was in the spot that Bit hoped would be occupied by Sailor Moon. Sakura followed and sat next to Yugi, being his friend from this first tournament. Li still was in recovery, but he told Sakura that it would be fine for her to go ahead to lunch.  
  
Hercule was the last of them to come. Normally he would be greatly excited and announced his arrival, but he knew that nobody there was exactly thrilled with him, and all were expecting him to go down in round one versus Charizard. Even Hercule was doubting himself. He sighted and sat down.  
  
At the head of the table, Master Hand entered cheerful. "Excellent! With the exception of Guilmon and Showron, everyone is here" Master Hand stated. He stood up with his glass. "A toast to this year's tournament. I'm glad so far for all you've done, and so far we have eight winners. Cell, Mewtwo, Gene, Kagato, Sailor Moon, Yusuke, Pikachu and InuYasha. I wish you all luck in round two, and luck to everyone else who fights in round one. To all of you!"  
  
"To all of us!" Repeated everyone at the table, except those who couldn't speak in English. They all rose their glasses and began to eat as their meals arrived. Steaks, fish, cheeseburgers, pizza, fruits, soup, salad, poultry and stuffing were all spread out impressively. Macaroni and cheese and potatoes in piles for plates, noodles and late breakfast entrees for all those who wanted them. All of this with drinks to please the thirsts of everyone.  
  
Goku, Vegeta and Gohan were attracting a lot of attention as they angrily dug into plate after plate after plate of food. They finished entire meals that it would take a few minutes for other fighters to eat in simple seconds.   
  
"We should eat before they eat everything there is" Stated Kenshin. He started to eat what was before him rather quickly.  
  
"These seeds are first-rate! Krmph krmph krmph" Boss smiled as he opened one with his teeth and ate the seed inside. "Delicious! I have to ask the chef for his recipe on these!"  
  
"Give all the compliments to Sasami Jurai, the one who made this for us" Master Hand said. "She'll come around here soon"  
  
"I think we should enjoy ourselves" Sailor Mars said to Sailor Mercury. "We have to fight, but for now, we have a few hours, and we'll get ourselves into the fight later. I'd rather not worry"  
  
"Yes," Agreed Sailor Mercury. "I'm kind of hungry"  
  
Bit and Buu looked at Cell. Bit laughed. "Hey you know, I think we should have some fun here" Bit chuckled and picked up his plane of macaroni and cheese. He lugged it right at Cell, hitting the bio-android in the chest.  
  
"WHY YOU!" Cell exclaimed. He wanted to get up, but remembered what was going on. He chuckled and picked up a plate of soup, throwing it at Bit.  
  
"AH!" Bit gasped as the scalding soup went down his shirt. "Gr..."  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Announced Bit before anything else happened. Within seconds, food was being launched all across the dining hall.  
  
Master Hand sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go tell the cleaning staff to get ready to clean some uniforms...it's going to be a while..."  
----------  
Most of the fighters after this had changed their outfits, since most had the foresight to bring extras. Others such as the Sailor Scouts, who managed to get away without much food on them, just brushed off their clothing. Either way, it was 11:30, and everyone was heading back for the second half of the first round that would end the day of fighting and go into the next day, which was round two and beyond up until the finals.  
  
Everyone was thinking about something. But nobody was more in thought than the fifteen who had to fight, which was excluding Van, who was still in Gygalos.  
  
Tenchi was alone now, since he left the group he was hanging around with all day. He was standing outside, looking at the clear sky. He sighed and began to think. ~I've been around for two years, and I haven't done that well. The first time I lost against Goku, and the second time the only time I won was against Jet in round one...Saiyaman's record isn't that good either but I know that he has a lot of potential. I have lot riding on this match. The only people from where I am are Ryoko...and Kagato, but I wouldn't really count him, since there's nothing about him I'd want to impress. Still...it's only half an hour until I fight. I have to hope...~  
  
Gohan as well was thinking. He was having his Saiyaman outfit cleaned, and was told that it would be clean in about fifteen minutes. In the mean time, he was wearing the Saiyan armor he got from Vegeta on Namek. He looked up. ~Man, I'm so nervous. Last year I couldn't even beat Wobbuffet. I don't know if I can win. Only this time everyone's watching. My dad, Vegeta, all of my friends, Videl, and her dad too. It won't help his decision of not wanting me around his daughter if I lose...no, I can't think like that. I need to beat Tenchi. As much as I like him, I can't let him beat me! I must win this!~  
  
Hercule was thinking to himself in the locker room, looking sad. ~I'm the World Champion, yet nobody likes me. The odds are so high in Charizard's favor I can't even look at the program. But I beat Cell...then again, if I beat him how can he be here? Oh, I don't know anymore. I just wish I was more certain. I'll be strong. Come on, it shouldn't be so hard. A lizard, how hard can that be?~  
  
Charizard was with Pikachu and Wobbuffet, who were sitting around lazily. Charizard had been silent throughout most of the time, which was pretty much because he couldn't talk to anyone but Pikachu and Wobbuffet, who didn't have much to say. But despite being a Pokémon, he had much in his mind. ~Hercule, what a joke. How he made it is beyond me. But it's not that I'm worried about. Gohan and Tenchi are both strong. They wouldn't even put me in the sixteen of last year's tournament that actually competed, but both of them did. That might say something...I'll just focus on putting on a good show for the audience. Ash and Pikachu are both going to enjoy what I do~  
  
Spike was chatting and laughing with Gene, Kenshin and Jet. He looked away from the conversation, not really starting to care what they thought. ~I think it's easier for me in round one now. Kagato's a strong opponent, but Van has the lowest odds on him. I got beat by Hamtaro last year, but he won the last tournament. I think if I could beat Sailor Moon, I can take Van. But Kenshin, on the other hand...~  
  
Ryoko was starting to zone out of the conversation between them, too. ~Oh what did I get myself into? I just wanted Tenchi to get a little more fond of me...Ayeka's been in these tournaments too. Sure, I had fun poking fun at Ayeka for losing in the first round against that Mewtwo guy, but I don't know if I can do better. And Kenshin...man, this is hard. Oh what am I saying? I've fought guys that were real tough, and Kenshin seems too nice to be a kind to put up a serious fight~  
  
Kenshin looked up. ~Ayeka I knew would've been strong, but with the change of plans, I'm not so sure. Ayeka I know could've put up some fight but I think it wouldn't have been hard to win versus her. But Ryoko, I don't know anything about her. She could be strong, she could be weak, I don't know. I am confident but...with the fight not too far away, I'm going to have to think on my feet and bear with the fight~  
  
Jet wasn't fully into their conversation either as he gave a sigh and looked to the right. ~I'm not the greatest competitor here. I know Spike has an easy ride through round one...well, he will if that kid ever comes back. But I have Vicious, a guy that Spike fought and couldn't even beat without nearly getting killed. I lost to Tenchi last year, and I haven't done a whole lot of practicing, even though Spike told me so. He'd probably win if I fought him, but I doubt BOTH of us would make it that long into the tournament. Vicious...prepare for a fight, because I won't let myself be beaten without a big fight. I won't be taken as a joke" Jet's attention was snapped back by Gene, who was wondering why Spike, Jet, Kenshin and Ryoko seemed to be so out of it.  
(A/N: I know Spike died, but for the sake of the story I'm writing it so he lived after the fight with Vicious)  
  
Vicious had isolated himself from his group and was practicing with his sword skills, his gun in a holder for backup. He leapt into the air and took two swings, coming down with a stab at his invisible opponent, then came up with two thrusts. ~Jet Black is nothing compared to Spiegel. I won't be taken down by him. I can tell that he's just been sitting around and packed on some weight. I've been working even before I was invited to this tournament. I'm going to beat Spiegel, but I have to get Black out of the way first~  
  
Goku and Vegeta were having a third or fourth lunch. Not even they were keeping track. Goku wasn't as carefree in his mind as he seemed physically. "Man, I'm so psyched. I beat a lot of people in the first tournament, but I didn't make it into the second. Still, I'm against Vegeta. I think I can win. I've been in Other World, but Vegeta's been doing a lot of training in this world. Vegeta would just take it really hard if I would win, and I don't like seeing that. Oh well...~  
  
Vegeta sat looking angry, even as he gorged himself. "Kakarot...you've always been better than I have. You've always beaten those I can't. You took on Cell for a long fight when he wiped me out in a few hits at his Cell Game. When Frieza even killed me, you won. When I stood no chance against Recoome, you beat him with one fist, and then beat the rest of the Ginyu Force with little trouble! But I'm not going to let things go on like this! Gr...I have reason to win. Kakarot hasn't even remembered his Saiyan roots. I have. I've been training all this time for this moment, and I'm not going to let Kakarot win! I have too much pride to lose! By my great father, King Vegeta, I will win! I WILL WIN!~  
  
Boss and Hamtaro were walking around, just to loosen themselves up. Boss sighed. ~I was shocked how hurt that the Ham-Hams were when Hamtaro lost. They had a lot of faith in him. His loss was a hit to Hamkind. But I have to win. The Ham-Hams are depending on me, Hamtaro is, and Bijou, most importantly. Hee hee. Bijou's what makes me want to win so much...FOR BIJOU! Oh, and for the Ham-Hams. But mostly Bijou!~  
  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were around while Sailor Moon was off chatting with others that she knew from previous years. Sailor Mars thought to herself. ~I want to think it'll be easy but I can't. I'm new to the tournament, it'll be hard. And seeing Hamtaro do so well against Yusuke worries me, now that I see that these hamsters are pretty strong. All this time I've been relying on Sailor Moon and the scouts a lot. But I'm good with teamwork. This is starting to worry me now...~  
  
Sakura was in the Medical Ward with Li, who was still being treated for the beating he got out of nowhere from Cell. ~Li's going to be up, but the fact that everyone seems to beat him up so much makes me doubt that he'll truly help me. Cell finished us both off last year, but Li a long time before I was beaten. I'm more worried about Li than myself. And if Li is gone, I can't fight as well as I would with him...~  
  
Sailor Mercury saw Sailor Mars thinking and thought herself. ~Rei is determined. I am too. I hear that Sakura and Li aren't the same level, and Sakura is way more powerful than Li. I'd believe it, since Li's gotten beaten up by InuYasha and Kagato and then by Cell. But Sakura herself, I haven't seen and I've heard she's good. I'm better teaming with the Scouts than fighting by myself. This tournament is new but...I'm going to give it my all!  
_______  
Preview of Next Chapter  
  
The tournament picks up again as Tenchi and Gohan take on each other in the second half of round one. Tenchi's been fighting since the first tournament and picked up his share of wins, but Gohan on the other hand is incredibly strong and as an older teenager, he can put up a good fight. It's the return of Van Fleiheight as well, returning in time for his fight against Spike to come. And what's this? Does Bit ACTUALLY have the guts to talk to Sailor Moon? Well, maybe with the guidance of his friend Buu, he does...  
  
Next Chapter: Fight of Warriors  
-----------  
A/N: Tell me who should win, I might make a decision for this fight based on whoever is more popular among reviewers. 


	13. Fight of Warriors

A/N: The Fic Critic: The Hamtaro thing wasn't a joke. If you read the Author's Notes, I stressed several times that it was based off of Super Smash Brothers Melee, a game where the people do things that they normally could not do. The same is for this FanFic, where Hamtaro (Kirby-representative guy) can do things that normally he wouldn't be able to, and can fight as well as other fighters. Please read the Author's Note.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!/Tenchi Universe, Pokémon, Rurouni Kenshin, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
-----  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Thirteen-Fight of Warriors  
  
Stalker was sitting at a table, finishing a cup of coffee. "Hey Willie, what's new with you?"  
  
"Aye" Replied Willie, who was eating a haggis (if you don't know what that is, then you probably don't want to know). "Tis all right, not great. I'm getting tired of cleaning up after these pukes, always throwing stuff everywhere and breakin' tables. No freaking consideration for the Scottish one. I'm sick of it. Ach, at least they ain't Englishmen"  
  
The police force of Officer Jenny, Kiyone and Mihoshi walked over and took three seats with Stalker and Willie, Jenny's Growlithe hopping on the sixth seat of the table.  
  
"Oh, Kiyone, I'm tired" Mihoshi whined. "My feet hurt"  
  
"Give me a break, Mihoshi, you've barely done anything all day" Replied an annoyed Kiyone. "Jenny's been doing most of the work. How do you do it, Jenny?"  
  
"Growlithe's been helping" Jenny replied, patting Growlithe on the head. Growlithe gave a happy bark. "I really don't mind being chosen as head of police here. Even though people needed to be taken out all day. But if you guys want to take over for a while feel free"  
  
"We'll think about it" Replied Kiyone.  
  
"You guys feeling tired too?" Asked Stalker. "I'm sick of standing and announcing. It's not too great, especially since it's so hot outside. This suit doesn't help"  
  
"Okay staff, you have to get back to it" Master Hand walked by. "Stalker, the match between Tenchi and Gohan starts in ten minutes, you need to get back to the ring. Willie, just be on guard if we need any cleaning. Girls...Growlithe, you have to get back on patrol. Not the audience yet, we still have our audience security around. Okay, chop-chop"  
  
The group of six got up, Willie mumbling as Stalker and the police force talking quietly. Growlithe barked and walked off with the three officers as Willie exited to the right and Stalker went out to the ring.  
----------  
Gohan was in the locker room, pulling on the cleaned boots of his Saiyaman outfit over his socks. He had the rest of the outfit on. He looked at the cap with antenna sticking out and the turban and glasses to the right. "Hm...I think this one" He took the turban and glasses. He tied to turban around his head and put his sunglasses on. "All right"  
  
"Hey son" Goku walked into the locker room.  
  
"Hey dad" Gohan replied as he stood up. "What's up?"  
  
"Are you psyched for your match?" Goku asked, as the father and son left the locker room, walking out into the hallway that lead to the Fighter's Den.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait" Gohan smiled a little. "I lost to Wobbuffet last year but that was sort of a fluke anyway. I think I can do it this time"  
  
"I know you can son" Goku patted Gohan on the back as the two reached the Fighters' Den, were more than half of everyone left had arrived.  
  
Tenchi was sitting with Ryoko and Kenshin. Tenchi looked up and saw Gohan. "Oh, Gohan's here. Guess that means that he's ready too"  
  
"Attention attention! The next fight will begin in two minutes! Please take your seats!" Stalker's voice called throughout the stadium. Crowds were heard as they settled into the seats. He was standing in the middle of the ring with the microphone. "Welcome back! In case you weren't around, the first half of round one wrapped up two hours again, when Cell defeated Buu, Mewtwo defeated Yugi Moto, Gene Starwind defeated Harry McDougall, Kagato defeated Bit Cloud, Sailor Moon defeated Android Eighteen, Yusuke Urameshi defeated Hamtaro, Pikachu defeated Guilmon and InuYasha defeated Wobbuffet. And are you READY?!" The crowd gave a response.  
  
"I can hardly wait..." Vegeta, annoyed, groaned. "These fights are pathetic...your son better do SOME good against that other teenager"  
  
"Don't worry" Goku replied. "He'll take the fight"  
  
"And now, it's time for the match!" Stalker announced as the crowds cheered wildly. "The first of eight remaining matches in the day. First, from the native Earth, he is the said guardian of Earth and a real bachelor to boot with so many girls after him. Welcome TENCHI MASAKI!"  
  
Tenchi walked out onto the field to cheers, mainly from girls who were interested in him (To why, I have no clue-Author). He had in his hand a bag that clacked as he walked out.  
  
"And his opponent, a fighter of the Earth who fought Cell, though..." Stalker tried not to laugh. "Hercule won, or so they say, but in any case, welcome the son of Goku, our great masked fighter, Gohan, or as we know him THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!"  
  
Gohan dashed out onto the field as the crowd cheered for him, many fond of the popular hero. He leapt into the ring, opposite of Tenchi. He struck a pose. "SAIYAMAN!" The crowd seemed sort of turned off to this. Gohan cleared his throat and went into his pose.  
  
"You know the rules gentlemen. No low blows, not hits to the eyes, no killing, no doing things that aren't decent either. And Mr. Masaki, I'll need to see what's in the bag"  
  
"No problem" Tenchi reached into the brown felt bag and took out seven crystals. Everyone 'Ooh'ed and 'Aah'ed as the crystals floated into the air, shining brightly. They formed together as a handle emerged at the end, creating a crystal sword. He caught the sword and stood with it, facing Gohan. (A/N: This is Tenchi's sword from Tenchi In Tokyo). People looked on as Tenchi wielded the bulky sword.  
  
"All right then, let's get the show on the road! Three...two...one...GO!"  
  
The two immediately began to run, Gohan moving faster. Tenchi took a heavy swing of his crystal sword at Gohan, who ducked and moved away. Gohan moved at Tenchi with a volley of punches, but Tenchi was able to jump over them. He threw two forward kicks in the air, as Gohan leapt back. The two stood apart from each other, still neither doing any damage. Gohan took to the air and came down with a punch, hitting Tenchi as he tried unsuccessfully to block with his sword. Gohan took this advantage to drive his foot into Tenchi's stomach, throwing him back. Tenchi looked up as Gohan floated down to the arena again, fists clenched, ready to attack again. Tenchi swung his sword around and moved at a rather slow speed at Gohan, who managed to duck under a blow from the sword and hit Tench once more in the stomach.  
  
Tenchi was feeling his lunch about to be sent out his mouth with all this trauma to his stomach. Gohan came flying with a fist held high. Tenchi leapt to the left as Gohan came down and finally scored a strike as his sword came down across the Saiyaman's arm. Gohan floated down due to the pain, but quickly came back. Eyes narrowed, Tenchi stepped back and stood sideways, in a stance ready to strike the second Gohan came near. The Saiyan warrior flew full-speed at Tenchi sideways, his hands held about two inches apart. Tenchi prepared to attack, but before Gohan reached, he formed a blast of his ki energy and threw it at Tenchi, who barely held up his sword in time to block. Both warriors were standing on the tiles now, stanidng serious and not hurt much.  
  
The first to break this moment of silence was Gohan, who flew a few inches above the ground at Tenchi. Tenchi swung the crystal sword around twice and hit Gohan once with it in the chest, and once more as it came around to hit him again. Gohan fell onto the ring floor for a few seconds but kicked himself to his feet impressively. Gohan formed another energy blast and shot it, this one lasting in a long, continuous beam. The attack grazed at Tenchi's shoulder, but other than that went off into the sky, perhaps hitting something far off. The attack was dropped by Gohan just as his opponent moved in with a dashing swing of his sword. It was too fast for Gohan to dodge, and so he was knocked into the air. Tenchi quickly leapt off the surface of the ring and came down to drive the sword into Gohan's stomach, knocking him back down with a large thud. Tenchi raised his sword to attack again, only to be kicked by Gohan who was on his way up. Gohan followed up with a punch into Tenchi's face and another flying kick. The two landed and continued their volleys of furious attacks.  
  
"Wow, close match!" Goku spectated. "Go Gohan!"  
  
"Come on Tenchi, you can crush him!" Ryoko announced.  
  
"Isn't this interesting?" Asked Kagato from the table he was sitting with his usual group at. He looked to Cell. "The teenager who defeated you against the teenager who defeated me"  
  
"I'm certain that Gohan will win" Cell stated. "I'm much stronger, after all..."  
  
"Ahem, You're the one who got mopped up by the hamster in the last tournament" Kagato argued.   
  
"Well, you got beaten down by Bit Cloud!" Cell objected. "You're not so strong yourself"  
  
"I just kicked his ass an hour ago! This year and last year are far different, Cell" Kagato growled. "And I'm so sure that Masaki can defeat that Gohan kid, that if he loses, I'll personally let Starwind takes seven shots at me in our match in round two"  
  
"Fine, and if Gohan loses, then I'll let Mewtwo hit me seven times as well before I do anything in our match" Cell replied.  
  
"Fine!" They both growled, turning away.  
  
"I think there's a little something going on between them if they're arguing THIS much" Harry whispered to Vicious, who could only need in agreement.  
  
"GUESS WHO'S BACK!" Came a loud voice, as Van Fleiheight entered the Fighter's Den again. Everyone looked up and went back to what they were doing. "Didn't you guys miss me..."  
  
"At least you're here" Spike said, turning around as Van walked over. "Now I know I'll have some kind of opponent"  
  
"I'm sure one of the guys from my team would've stepped in to fight you" Replied Yusuke. "But, three matches already got changed, I don't think there needs to be anymore"  
  
"Yeah, well" Van sat down next to Yusuke. "You going to drink this soda?"  
  
"Yes" Yusuke snatched the soda out of Van's reach.  
  
Van turned away and looked to the fight. "Whoa, they're beating the crap out of each other!"  
  
And Van was very correct. The two teenagers in the ring continued to tear at each other in an extremely grueling match that had everyone on the edge of their seat. They continued to fight with their all, taking a toll on each other with harsh damage. Gohan was taking the lead now as he struck Tenchi in the face with a punch and turned in midair to hit Tenchi with a kick that struck the side of his head with a loud slam that could be heard around the stadium. Several people winced as Tenchi fell to his hands and knees, his head throbbing in pain. "Ah!..."  
  
"That HAD to hurt..." Stalker announced to the audience, who, judging from their looks, agreed.  
  
Gohan knew he had the advantage as he moved in and stretched his right leg with another mammoth kick into Tenchi's chest. Everyone looked on as Saiyaman grabbed Tenchi and headbutted him in the head, and then slammed him by his arm into the ground. There was much gasping at the sudden lead Gohan had taken. Tenchi got up, only to be punched across the face, and then slammed by the arm. In response, Tenchi raised his sword to take a swing, only managing to graze Tenchi's left arm, tearing the fabric. However, this shock gave Tenchi an ample opportunity to thrust his sword. However, he didn't notice the rate he was thrusting the sword, and it ended up lodging into Gohan's upper stomach. Gohan, now wearing a pained expression, pulled the crystals out of his stomach and threw the sword down to the ground, one hand over the place he was stabbed.   
  
Tenchi held up the sword, which began to glow. Seeing this, Gohan prepared one of his ki energy blasts. The two gave loud yells and dashed at each other. Gohan shot his blast at Tenchi, who held up his glowing crystal sword. The two clashed, flashing off each other in a brilliant light show. Tenchi pushed hard and the blast was launched back into Gohan's face. Gohan yelled and was sent flying back across the ring. Tenchi leapt up with a front flip to swing the sword down, only missing by a little, still grazing Gohan's back. Gohan looked behind him to see Tenchi swing the sword. Before any reactions, Tenchi swung the sword across Gohan's front, to send him into the air, and swung again to launch him away.  
  
Gohan flew back and threw a quickly dodged punch. Both stopped, panting and looked at each other. After this time on beating the crap out of each other, both could tell it was reaching the home stretch. Gohan moved forward and threw a low kick from the side into Tenchi's leg. He followed up with two punches to the chest and a Ki blast-punch in one attack that launched Tenchi from one side of the ring to the other. Gohan dashed at top speed after him. Tenchi lifted his Crystal Sword and took several fast swings. Gohan took about four or five and quickly pushed the next one away. Gohan flew several feet back. ~I think I can take him down with one attack if I do this right...~   
  
There was a sudden burst of light in the ring as a yellow light surrounded Gohan. His turban and glasses were sent flying as his hair became a spiky yellow and eyes a greenish blue. He became a Super Saiyan. Tenchi gasped at this Super Saiyan technique. He saw Gohan fight before, but never saw him do anything like this. Gohan flew at top speed. Tenchi, however, had a plan of his own. With Gohan coming at a high velocity, he could launch him with one attack. He stood and held out his sword. As Gohan came near, Tenchi began to swing around. However, Gohan came flying towards him and punched Tenchi right in the face with full force. Tenchi was launched right from the ring and crashed into the railing near the audience, falling on his face.  
  
"Wow, that was good. The winner is...THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" Announced Stalker to the cheering crowd.  
  
"Why...I don't believe it. That shrimpy guy that Videl hangs around won" Hercule was shocked at the outcome. "Wow...guess I underestimate him!"  
  
"Gohan!" Videl ran down from the crowd and ran to him, giving him a hug.  
  
"Aw, Videl" Gohan said, sort of embarrassed at this. But the crowd cheered louder. It seemed that they thought that couples were cute.  
  
Back in the Fighter's Den, Bit sighed. "Everyone has someone except for me..." He sighed and looked at Sailor Moon. "How I love her, but I cannot even talk to her..."  
  
"Bit should talk to girl if Bit likes her!" Buu said from next to him.  
  
"No, too embarrassing" Replied Bit.  
  
"No, come! Buu help!" Buu pulled Bit and walked over to the table where the Sailor Scouts were sitting.  
  
"Buu! Stop it! Let me go!" Bit yelled, trying to push the large pink Buu away.   
  
Buu walked over to the table. "Friend wants to talk to Sailor Moon!" Buu pulled Bit in front of the table where Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury looked at him.  
  
"Well, the thing is...heh heh..." Bit was turned red. "Uh...I want to say..."  
  
"Buu's friend Bit likes you!" Buu said aloud.  
  
"Buu!" Growled Bit, turning an even darker shade of red.   
  
The three scouts giggled a little bit from this. Sailor Moon stopped after a second and looked up. "That's sweet of you, Bit, but I have a boyfriend back home, Darien"  
  
"Oh...I think Buu was uh...uh...oh geez" Bit sighed and walked off. "Thanks a lot Buu, you ruined it for me"  
  
"You're welcome!" Buu replied.  
  
"Oh..." Sighed Bit. Buu gave him a pat on the soldier.  
_______  
Preview of Next Chapter  
  
Charizard faces Hercule! Yyyeah...after that five minutes of nonsense is over, everyone's getting hyped for the fight between Spike Spiegel and Van Fleiheight. It seems that Spike is meeting up with an old friend of his named Vash the Stampede. Wonder what this renewed friendship could mean. Whatever it does, the fight's turning out to be vicious. Van is fighting like a man on fire, and he's even somehow using a blade technique his Liger does! Seems that everyone underestimated Van, and the match is going to be close.  
  
Next Chapter: Blade versus Bounty 


	14. Bounty versus Blade

A/N: To Knight's Shadow: There are no actual first and second tournaments. They exist but I never wrote them. I might write the prequels when I finish this tournament.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!/Tenchi Universe, Pokémon, Rurouni Kenshin, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
-----  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Fourteen-Blade versus Bounty  
  
Stalker stood in the middle of the ring. "Wasn't that a shocker? And since it obviously won't take long, let's go onto the next match, Hercule Satan versus Charizard"  
  
"Hear that? He says it's quick! He knows I'm gonna win!" Hercule boasted to the Fighter's Den, most of them who seemed annoying. "Ahahaha--what?"  
  
Charizard walked over, making loud stomps as he made his way near Hercule. He gave a loud roar, causing Hercule to step back.  
  
"The first competitor is a new guy who we invited since he insisted so much as the World Champion" Stated Stalker. "Please welcome HERCULE!"  
  
Hercule's specialty music played as Hercule emerged, thrusting his arms into the air with peace signs. "YEAH!" He yelled. Some of the more gullible and easygoing fans in the audience cheered.  
  
"And the opponent. He joined up with us last year and although he didn't get to fight, he sure proved in the preliminaries that he's capable of doing a lot of molten destruction. Welcome the fourth Pokémon of the tournament, the flame lizard, CHARIZARD!" He announced.  
  
The dragon-like Fire Pokémon flew into the arena, receiving a loud ovation from the crowd. He flew into the front end, opposite of Hercule and landed with a thud.  
  
"You both know how to go. Three, two, one...GO!"   
  
Hercule walked over to Charizard. "Okay, Charry, stay there and I'll finish you with as little pain as possible!" He leapt back and went into a stance before flying at Charizard with a forward punch. "HYAH--"  
  
Charizard gave a short roar and flapped his wings quickly, sending Hercule tumbling back after his failed punch. He got back up and moved towards Charizard again.  
  
"MEGATON PUNCH!" Hercule yelled, dashing forward with his MegaTon Punch. Charizard raised a single claw and used his Scratch to hit Hercule, doing some damage. "Ow..." Hercule rose to his feet, one hand over the right side of his scratched face. "Take this, lizard!" Hercule began to throw several powerful (by some standard anyway) punches and kicks as Charizard's body.   
  
Charizard yawned, as he had seen Chikorita that were stronger than Hercule. Hercule gave a yell and leapt into the air for a kick. Charizard roared loudly and held his head up, fire starting in his mouth. Hercule looked up as Charizard used Flamethrower and blasted Hercule, sending him right out of the ring.  
  
"And as I said, fast. The winner, CHARIZARD!" Stalker announced.  
  
"Hpmh, stupid Hercule" The wrestling champion Kid Muscle of the Hercules Factory who was a great IWF (International Wrestling Federation) champion, crossed his arms. He then realized something, a rare case. "Wait, now's my chance!" Kid Muscle quickly leapt from the stands and dashed into the ring, where Hercule was just pulling himself back into after his defeat.  
  
"Hey, what's--" Hercule was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Take this!" Kid Muscle quickly pulled Hercule into an upside down position, gripping him by the ankles. Kid Muscle leapt into the air, and came down with a slam that shook the ring, the move known only as the Kinniku Buster. The wrestler sprang to his feet and raised his arms in victory. "I win! That means that on a technicality I can finish this fight against Charizard! Go me!"  
  
"Kid Muscle!" Master Hand, who was very angry, walked over. "I told you a thousand times, you registered yourself too late to get into the tournament! You're guaranteed a spot for next year, but not now! Now, get out of the ring! I'd call security now, but sadly, you ARE the security! Now get back to work"  
  
"Oh fine..." Kid Muscle grumbled and donned a blue hat that said 'SECURITY' on it and walked off, still grumbling.  
  
"Well, it's about time I take my first round win to make everyone happy" Spike put out his cigarette and got up.   
  
"Aren't you a little overconfident?" Jet asked, leaning against his chair.   
  
"The kid's fourteen, Jet. What's he going to do?"  
  
"That Urameshi kid is fourteen and he beat Hamtaro, who, I might remind you, beat YOU last year" Jet responded. "Listen, all I'm saying is don't be too surprised if he turns out to be capable of besting you"  
  
"I'll keep it in mind" Spike rose to his feet. "Wish me luck"  
  
"Luck" Jet replied in an annoyed tone as Spike left.  
  
"Still joining this fight fest, huh, Spike?" A voice asked as Spike exited to the Fighters' Den.  
  
Spike looked to the left to see a tall young man wearing a red jacket and bright red sunglasses over his green eyes. His blond hair stood right up. He smirked, as did Spike. "If it isn't my old friend, Vash the Stampede. Surprised you're here"  
  
"Had to come see" Vash chuckled. "I'm not in favor of it, but I gotta encourage you. I still do owe you after all, after...you know..."  
  
*Vash looked up as he saw the Master Hand. But this Master Hand was not the one that organized the tournament today, but a massive, giant white glove who was diabolical and crazy. It laughed as Vash looked up and pointed his gun. "You won't take me, Hand!"  
  
"You haven't a choice!" Replied the laughing Hand as it swooped in. Vash took several shots, but to no effect. The Hand smashed Vash with a flying fist attack. Vash hit the floor and rolled around as the hand loomed over him.  
  
"No..." Vash got up.  
  
Spike leapt out of the ship that the rest of the Fighters were being held on. "Hey, you! Run!" He wasn't a hero usually, but with what everyone else was going through, he didn't want someone else to be captured, especially now that he had gotten free.  
  
"Spiegel! Damn you, GET BACK IN THERE!" Yelled Master Hand.  
  
"I don't think so" Spike leapt into the air and came down with a kick. This hardly phased Master Hand, who grabbed Spike and threw him hard at the ship, nearly breaking him in half. Spike hit the floor hard, not moving.  
  
"Now for--" Master Hand turned to Vash.  
  
"No you DON'T!" Vash shot Master Hand with his Angel Arm. The hand gave a yell in agony at this attack, which wouldn't have gotten done right if it was still straight-on fight. Vash looked at Spike. "Spike Spiegel...I guess I owe you" With that, Vash ran off before Master Hand regrouped.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Yelled Master Hand. "Ah hell...guess I'll just have to get that Kenshin Himura fellow instead..."*  
  
"You saved me then, Spike" Vash told him. "I owe ya one"  
  
"Nah, I had that beating coming" Spike replied. "Even though that injury caused me to lose to Hamtaro in round one, it was no big deal. Just sit back and get some popcorn while I win this fight"  
  
"We'll see" Vash replied. He nodded to Spike and dashed back into the audience to sit with Meryl, Millie and Wolfwood.  
  
"Okay, now where's my support?!" Van asked.  
  
"Boo" Yelled several people, throwing cups and other assorted things at him.  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot" Van grumbled.  
  
Goku walked over to Van. "Don't worry, they're just not keen on new guys"  
  
"But they liked Urameshi!" Van replied.  
  
"Ah, they just wanted to see Hamtaro lose" Goku told him. "I wish you luck"  
  
"Okay, fine" Van replied. He nodded and dashed up the steps to the Fighter's Den and waited at the top for the announcement, Spike a few feet away.  
  
Stalker picked up his microphone and began to announce the tenth match. "Okay, now it's time for the next match, between one of the greatest Zoid fighters ever and one of the greatest bounty hunters ever. First, he's tall, he has green hair, he beat Sailor Moon in the first tournament ever, and got beaten down by Hamtaro in the second" Everyone gave a few chuckles at that. "Please welcome SPIKE SPIEGEL!"  
  
The crowd went wild, as everyone knew and loved the most-likely overrated bounty hunter. He walked calmly into the ring and went to the far side, standing straight with his arms out a little, gun in one hand.  
  
"And his opponent. Member of the guardian force, the pimp to Fiona, if you'd believe this little twerp COULD, he drives a Blade Liger, he's dark haired, he's short, and he's one of the best that Planet Zi can throw at us along with Bit Cloud. Welcome VAN FLEIHEIGHT!"  
  
Van came out to a rather small amount of applause. It was starting to bug him. Nobody believed in him, nobody was glad he came back, nobody in the Fighters' Den wanted him to win. Hell, the program listed him as having lower odds than everyone else. It was just too much for him.  
  
"All right!" Stalker yelled as Van and Spike faced each other. "Let's get the show on the road! Three...two...one...GO!"  
  
"Okay, kid, you can have one shot" Spike told Van, holding up one finger.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Yelled the infuriated Van. He dashed at Spike and hit him with a punch across the face that knocked Spike off his feet. Everyone gasped as Spike was on the floor. Van looked at his right fist. "Whoa, I really did that"  
  
Spike pulled himself to his feet and drove his right foot into Van's stomach. Van groaned and leapt back. Spike pulled out his gun and pointed it at Van. However, Van wasn't going to let this happen, and kicked Spike in the stomach just as Spike had done before. The pilot yelled and began to hit Spike with all he had, smashing him across the face with one blow after another. Spike looked up, surprised at Van's progress. Van leapt four feet into the air and kicked Spike across the face. The second Spike fell, Van leapt on him and began to smash him over and over with both fists.  
  
Spike raised his gun again, only to get it knocked away by Van, who angrily punched Spike again and leapt off, following with a kick to his side. Spike pulled himself up, but too slowly as Van angrily kicked him again and began his furious punching assault. Van grabbed Spike by the arm and slammed him into the ground and began to angrily stomp on his back with his right foot.  
  
"Oh, Jesus, Spike, what's wrong with you?!" Faye Valentine, Spike and Jet's partner in crime, yelled from the sidelines. "It's a kid for God's sake! Why are you letting him beat the crap out of you!"  
  
If he could, he would've yelled at Faye, and told her that he wasn't letting Van. But Van was continuing like a man on fire. He must've driven his fists into Spike's face at least six dozen times by now. Spike's face was covered in bruises and his forehead had blood tripping out of it. Van stopped, panting heavily. He got off of Spike. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?! WHO'S THE GUY WHO CAN'T WIN NOW?! HUH?!"  
  
The whole arena was silent. The people in the Fighter's Den were not speaking. Bit was especially quiet, and happy that he wasn't the one who was getting the crap beaten out of him by a guy who's a foot shorter than him. The audience was shocked, and a lot of people realized that they were going to lose money on the bets in the front, as 80% of the betters had placed their money on Spike to beat Van.   
  
Spike was barely getting to his feet as Van stood back, fists up. Spike rose again, but Van was coming at him with another leaping kick, followed by an uppercut. As Spike stumbled back, he jumped into the air and kneed him across the chest. "Now it's time to knock you out!"  
  
"Do you think you won that easily?" Asked Spike. Before Van had time to notice anything else, Spike hit him with a punch across the face, much stronger than any Van threw. A second hit Van, followed by a quick volley of kicks with Spike's right foot. Spike turned into a roundhouse kick, which let his foot loose into Van's chin, knocking him right off his feet. The crowd cheered loudly. "I let you get those shots in" Spike wiped the blood off of his forehead, trying to do something so people didn't realize he wasn't telling the full truth about that. Van got up and moved forward with a punch. Spike held up one hand to catch this, then gave Van a strong kick to the chest, knocking him clear across the ring.  
  
"SPEIGEL! SPEIGEL! SPEIGEL!" Chanted most of the crowd's people.   
  
Spike smirked. "It's all wrapped up"  
  
Van, panting, was on his hands and knees. He looked up at his opponent. "No...you're underestimating me. Everyone wants me to lose, they think I'll lose...just like Raven thought I would lose. But I showed him. And I'll show YOU!" Van held out his arms, and from under his sleeves two blades that stretched a little longer than his arms emerged.  
  
"What the?!" Spike took a step back.  
  
"I pilot a Zoid, and it fights, but I'm going to fight like it, starting with THESE!" Van dashed forward. "BLADE ATTACK!" He leapt into the air and swung the two blades, cutting Spike across each shoulder. Spike fell over, leaving Van a chance to go into a flurry of punches again. The pilot leapt back two feet, and then into the air to come down and slash Spike across the stomach with his blade. Spike coughed from the ground, and realized that what Jet said might've been right.  
  
The bounty hunter kicked himself to his feet and threw a forward kick at Van's thigh, and used the oppotunity he got by stunning the kid to grab him and slam him to the ground, shooting a barrage of bullets. However, due to rules, these bullets were barely strong enough to piece skin. They still did certain damage to Van, however. Spike put his gun into its holster and slid back, swiping one leg across the floor, knocking Van back.  
  
The Zoidian opponent of Spike stumbled but regained his balance. Spike leapt into the air and shot his gun several more times, using many bullets. Van swiped the blades on his arms and deflected most of them, the others missing. Spike landed on the floor again as Van came back with a shoulder-tackle, also slashing Spike with the blades. Spike stumbled across the floor again. Once again, he was down. Everyone looked on, shocked that one of their top picks to win the tournament had gotten the crap beaten out of him by some fourteen year old rookie.  
  
Van turned and ran to the other side of the ring, arms oustretched and blades shining with the sunlight on them. He could finish it with one blade shot. He dashed forward full-force at Spike, who was just getting up again. Spike looked up as Van moved forward. "I guess Jet was right. He did have what it took to beat me..." He pointed his gun, hoping for a last hope. A shot rang out suddenly, and Van hit the floor, just as Spike, still hurt badly, stumbled back.  
  
The crowd gasped as Van was on the floor, his arm now bleeding. He gave a yell and pulled the blade out from under his sleeve and threw it away from him so that he could put a hand on the wound. This was his opportunity. Spike dashed forward and thrust a kick at Van, who was already near the edge of the ring. The attack sent him flying right out with a loud thud into the grass.   
  
"Talk about a come-from-behind victory!" Stalker announced as the crowd cheered. "The winner is, SPIKE SPIEGEL!"  
  
Spike, panting, barely managed to walk himself from the ring. He looked in his gun. "I guess that was the last one. I really should have loaded it..." He then saw a bullet. Spike picked up the bullet and examined it. "No way..."  
  
From the audience, Vash put his gun back into its holster and casually walked out of the audience. "Now we're even, Spike"  
_______  
Preview of Next Chapter  
Spike and Van are both headed to Nurse Joy after the harsh match between them, and you can bet she'll have her hands full. But the tournament continues with the twelfth match, Ryoko and Kenshin. Kenshin was in last year but wasn't able to do much, while Ryoko is a complete rookie. She hopes to win for the sake of Tenchi, who fell at the hands of Gohan, but with the odds riding against her, she's going to have to use something special to take out the expert swordsman.  
  
Next Chapter: All About the Sword  
----------  
A/N: I know that ending to the match really happened in an episode of Trigun but I couldn't resist using it. I wanted to ever since I saw the episode. 


	15. All About the Sword

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!/Tenchi Universe, Pokémon, Rurouni Kenshin, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
  
A/N: Finally, 100 reviews! Before round one even finished! I'm so happy. Thanks for all the support and such and such. But the fight for this chapter probably won't be very good since I haven't seen Tenchi Muyo in the longest time and hardly watch RK.  
-----  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Fifteen-All About the Sword  
  
With Spike and Van both being taken away on stretched by the Chansey, the crowd was already pumped to see the next fight.   
  
At his table, Jet lit a cigarette and took a long puff. "I told him to be careful. That lucky bastard barely pulled it off in the first place"  
  
"Shouldn't you be with your friend?" Asked Gene from the next table. "Considering he's probably hurt right now, I think you should go over and see him"  
  
"I'd rather not. He doesn't like visitors" Jet replied. "Besides, his pride was hurt as well as his body. He's probably too ashamed to face anyone now that he got beaten up by Van. People don't even think he deserved to come out on top"  
  
"Whatever you say" Gene replied, going back to his drink. "So, what do you think is going to happen with this fight?"  
  
"The bets are mostly on Kenshin for this" Jet replied. "He had most of the bets on him against Ayeka in the first place, and when she was replaced, most people flocked to change their bets to Ryoko. Either way, if Ryoko wins, the few who put money on her are gonna get a big payday"  
  
"Didn't know that so many people were betting on this" Gene thought aloud. He smiled a little.   
  
"Yeah, this is the first public tournament, and so a lot of people want to cash in and take their chances. Just don't disappoint your fans out there, Mr. Pretty Boy" Jet chuckled a little.  
----------  
The Chansey carried Spike and Van into Nurse Joy's office, laying them in the third and fourth beds. Gohan and Tenchi occupied the first two. Gohan looked like he was being forced to stay there, with the miserable look on his face. There was a rather large bandage over his stomach where Tenchi's sword had entered in the course of the fight. Tenchi was awake, but looking badly hurt. He had several bandages and seemed like he needed rest.  
  
"Chansey!" The two pair of Chansey helped Spike and Van into their individual beds.  
  
"Damnit...this sucks..." Spike complained.  
  
"YOU think it sucks?!" Van yelled. He sat up and began flailing as he began a verbal assault on his opponent from the previous match. "I'm the one who rightfully should have won! There is no way you could've hit me! I was beating you around all match long! I was cheated! You cheated! YOU SUCK!"  
  
"Calm down, Van" Nurse Joy walked over to Van and pulled his hand towards her. "Looks like the bullet came out in the ring. I'm just going to have to clean up the wound" She took a bottle of something off of the counter and put it on a cotton swab.  
  
"That's okay, just put on a ban--AH!" He screamed as the peroxide stung his wound. "Geez, that hurts bad! I asked you to just put a Band-Aid for an...OW! Reason..."  
  
Nurse Joy wiped Van's arm down with some water and wrapped a bandage around it. "Come on, Van, that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
"Yes, it was..." Van pouted.  
  
Nurse Joy walked to Spike. "My my Spike, you're a mess...Van, how could you do such a thing to poor Spike?"  
  
"Hey now..." Spike said. He was quite embarrassed at being beaten up by a fourteen year-old.  
  
"Well, I'll see if I can make you guys all better, okay?" Nurse Joy asked cheerfully.  
----------  
"Am I on?" Stalker asked. He realized his voice as amplified and continued. "Well, if you were tuned into the nail-biter between Spike Spiegel and Van Fleiheight, then you will absolutely...BE DISAPPOINTED because this doesn't look like it'll be quite as close" Stalker noticed several people started to leave. "Hey wait, don't leave! Not yet!" He groaned. "Anyway...the next scheduled match is between Kenshin Himura and Ryoko. The first competitor. He joined last year but was booted in the preliminaries, but not before doing some good fighting. Now he's ready to fight and win! Welcome KENSHIN HIMURA!"  
  
Kenshin left the Fighters Den, after listening to a few people giving him encouragement. Females were heard screaming loudly for the man, as well as men who worshipped Kenshin, waving toy swords in the air. Kenshin was pleased by this, but didn't really smile or anything of the sort as he walked into the ring. He crossed to the opposite side and faced forward.  
  
"And his opponent...some girl I don't know anything about because she just freaking joined! They didn't give any information! Uh, but she seems to hang around Tenchi. So here is...RYOKO!"  
  
Ryoko floated out towards the ring to a rather surprising amount of applause. She smiled and floated down to face Kenshin. The two faced each other.  
  
"Okay, let's get this show on the road! Three...two...one...GO!"  
  
Kenshin drew his sword and stood in a pose, ready to strike. Ryoko smirked and moved back a little before lunging forward in the air. Kenshin took a swing at Ryoko, who just seemed to disappear in the air. He turned around and Ryoko came at him with a swing of her claw, knocking Kenshin back. Kenshin regained his footing and came back with a swipe of his sword. Ryoko easily dodged and came from the air with another swipe of her claw, knocking Kenshin back a second time.  
  
Ryoko landed and smirked a little. Kenshin drew his sword and dashed forward. Ryoko prepared for a counter, but a quick slash caught Ryoko off-guard, causing her to fall to one knee. Kenshin dashed forward with a quick knee to Ryoko's side, bringing her to the ground. Kenshin held his sword to Ryoko's chest, standing still. Ryoko slowly began to back away, and suddenly disappeared. Kenshin turned around to notice Ryoko in the air, coming at him with an energy blast-claw combination that knocked him to the ground.  
  
Ryoko quickly began to leap around the ring to try to confuse the swordsman. Kenshin quickly pulled himself to his feet and looked around him at the woman's blurs going around the ring. He suddenly lifted his blade and heaved a quick swing, and within seconds Ryoko was on the ground, nursing a wound on her right side. Kenshin leapt through the air, just as Ryoko moved, Kenshin's sword landing to make a quick cut into the ring. Ryoko continued to move away until the pain from the slash became a little more bearable, as the swordsman began to use very quick attacks against her.  
  
Ryoko finally began to slip as she stopped. Kenshin quickly heaved a swing at her and looked downwards, believing that he had made contact with her. As he looked up though, he saw that his sword was an inch away from going into Stalker.  
  
"Please...don't...hurt me..." Stalker quivered as he slowly began to move away from Kenshin's blade.  
  
Kenshin was about to apologize as Ryoko drove her right hand's claws across Kenshin's back. Kenshin gave a quick yell but shook it off in a matter of seconds in order to quickly bring his weapon forward, only to see that Ryoko was gone. The space pirate was leaping across the ring quickly again, apparently hoping to be able to overcome Kenshin with her speed.  
  
Kenshin held his blade in his hands and began to concentrate, not moving to follow Ryoko's patterns. Ryoko flew half-sideways through the air in front of Kenshin, then past him, behind him, to his right, and in that pattern. She came again, and Kenshin brought his Reverse-Blade Sword down quickly, narrowly missing Ryoko, coming close enough to leave her in shock. Kenshin quickly made a dash and made three fast swings at Ryoko, making quick contact to knock her across the ring. Kenshin took to the air and brought his blade down again, and straight downwards. Ryoko leapt away as the sword went right into the ring.   
  
"Ryoko hasn't a chance, at this rate" The pink-haired genius Washu told Tenchi and Ryoko's cheering section in the audience. "She's hardly got any hits in and she just seems to be running"  
  
"I say that she had it coming to her" Ayeka replied angrily with a 'Hmph'.  
  
"Oh Ayeka, you said yourself you didn't even like the first tournament much" Sasami, Ayeka's little sister, said, trying to calm Ayeka down. "Now you don't have to be in this first one"  
  
"That's not the point" Ayeka replied angrily. She sighed. "Oh well..."  
  
Kenshin turned around and held his blade straight out with his right hand. "Are you quite ready to come at me with full strength?"  
  
Ryoko turned to Kenshin. "Sure, why not, I guess I'm ready to go all out on you" Ryoko grinned, showing fang-like teeth.  
  
With that she dashed at Kenshin quickly throughout the ring and went into the air, heaving her claws at him very quickly. Kenshin tried to move backwards away from this, sometimes bringing up his sword to block her incoming blows. However, he was getting nowhere simply on the defensive. The swordsman lifted his blade and took a swing, managing to make contact but falling into a quick slash from Ryoko as he did, and a second one coming in by the time Ryoko had stopped her attack from the blow.   
  
With a sigh, Kenshin quickly held his blades in both hand and made a brave charge at the woman. Ryoko quickly ducked low and thrust her hand forward, narrowly missing the swordsman as he came in for another quick slash of his sword, and then a leaping kick to follow up. Kenshin held his sword in the air and took another swing at Ryoko, who saw it coming and dodged. She took control of Kenshin as she grabbed him by the neck, and threw him backwards towards the edge of the ring.   
  
Kenshin managed to keep himself steady in the air and landed before he fell out, and began to prepare another sword attack. As Ryoko came forward, he decided to take this chance and make a swing. The attack barely missed Ryoko, who came from the air and slammed Kenshin into the ground as she did. Ryoko floated off and began preparing another blast of energy within her hands as Kenshin brushed himself off. Ryoko let loose her energy attack at Kenshin. The swordsman instinctively held up his sword to block, but it did not work and Kenshin was knocked forward. Not having actually faced an energy attack before put him at a disadvantage against these attacks. He had only seem them used by the Z-Fighters. He wasn't aware that others could use them.  
  
Ryoko floated in front of Kenshin. "All right, Kenshin, it's time this match was put out of its misery. It's time you go down once and for all"  
  
"But killing is illegal" The red-haired swordsman informed her.  
  
Ryoko heaved a sigh. "Fine, I'll just beat you then"  
----------  
In the audience, a strange-looking blue-eyed teenager was walking to his seat. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans, along with green socks with strange sneakers. His hair was black and had a strange style. He was Android Seventeen, the brother of Android Eighteen. He looked around. "Wow, this fight is pathetic. My sister should've told me about this...oh whatever"  
  
He began to walk up the steps, but then found himself tripping down the flight of stairs, his popcorn and soda spilling all over him. Enraged, Seventeen looked up to see who had caused him to trip. "All right, who's the wise guy?!"  
  
At the top of the stairs was a tiny pink creature who had fallen over. He was pink and round, with nothing but a pink circle of a body and two arms, with red sneakers. "Whyuh?" Asked the creature.  
  
Seventeen walked up the steps angrily and picked up the tiny marshmallow-like being. "I demand to know why you tripped me"  
  
"Whyuh! Whyuh!" The marshmallow quickly gasped.  
  
"Don't mess with Kirby!" A little kid in the audience yelled. "He's the coolest"  
  
Seventeen's eyes passed from the kid to the little thing in his hands. "So this is Kirby? Hm, well, he better not mess with me again" Seventeen dropped Kirby and began to walk off again.   
  
Kirby picked up Seventeen's soda and threw it back to him. Unfortunately, Seventeen had his back turned, and now had a cup and soda hit his back. The enraged android turned around to look at Kirby angrily. "Okay, that's it! You're gone!"  
  
Kirby gasped as Seventeen flew at Kirby and smashed him across the face with a fist. Kirby went flying into a chair, that was luckily evacuated as the pink creature went through it. Seventeen flew after Kirby through the air and came with a fist that rocked a section of the audience. Kirby began to run as Seventeen went through the air after him.   
  
"You can't run forever!" Seventeen formed an energy blast in his hand and fired it at Kirby. Kirby gasped as he was hit by the attack. He bounced off several chairs. Seventeen crossed his arms and smirked. "Well, I guess that's it, then"  
  
Just as Seventeen began to turn, out of the destroyed seats rose Kirby. Seventeen was a bit pleased, now that he had a little more entertainment. The android flew straight at the pink puffball and began launching a volley of fists. Kirby blocked a few, however getting hit straight-on by a punch that knocked him back. Seventeen flew forward and tried to stomp the little guy, who moved out of the way. Seventeen flew a few feet into the air and let out an energy blast towards Kirby. Kirby gave a yell as the blast headed towards his open mouth. With a loud bang, about ten more seats were blown apart.  
  
Seventeen chuckled a bit as he turned and left, now that he had deemed himself victorious. However, a high-pitched voice stopped him. Out of the rubble leapt Kirby, who was perfectly fine after being hurt so badly. And now, he now had black hair on his head, in the same hairstyle as Seventeen's. "Whyuh!"  
  
"What in the?" Seventeen gritted his teeth angrily, believing that Kirby was mocking him. "Fine then! Take this!"   
  
Seventeen held out his hands and shot another energy blast.   
  
Kirby responded by holding out his own stubby hands. "Kiyu bulasta!" He yelled, shooting his own beam of energy at Seventeen's. The two collided and held each other in midair for a few minutes. The two concentrated on trying to overpower each other, neither really noticing that their fight in the audience was getting as much attention as the one in the ring.  
  
"You can do it, Kirby!" The same little boy in the audience yelled.  
  
Kirby smiled and turned to him happily. "Wh--" He was then hit by the oncoming blast from Seventeen and sent flying through the audience.   
  
Seventeen went into flight and after reaching Kirby a few seconds after taking off, began to ambush the Star Warrior with several punches and kicks. Kirby hit the ground, and Seventeen came down after him with a punch. Kirby gave a cry in pain, only for Seventeen to drive his left fist into Kirby's right side, even harder. Seventeen leapt back again, and smirked before moving forward and bringing his right forward to kick him halfway through the entire stands. "AHHHHAHHHHH!" Kirby's yell was heard as he was sent flying.  
  
Seventeen gave a sigh of relief. "I guess that's that" Ignoring several 'Boo's from the audience members who had witnessed Seventeen beating Kirby senseless, Seventeen returned to his seat.  
  
Kirby bounced a few times in Section R of the audience (he was previously in Section F) and rose to his feet. He shook his head a bit, shaking his new black hair a bit.  
  
Sango passed through the area, holding several snacks for the gang. Kirara, now in her much larger form, was by her side. Sango wanted it that way due to the amount of fights that had broken out in the audience, one of which just finished. Sango looked down to her pet, who seemed to be hungry for the food she was holding. "Sorry Kirara, no snacks for you. These aren't the kind you can have"  
  
Kirara obeyed her master and turned away. She began to walk, and discovered the tiny Kirby. Convinced he was a piece of the cotton candy she had seen earlier, Kirara opened her mouth towards Kirby. Kirby gave a gasp, and the rest is history.  
----------  
Back in the ring, Kenshin and Ryoko were panting with exhaustion from the battle. It had taken a lot out of both of them, and it was obvious that one of them was going to give pretty quickly.  
  
Ryoko looked at Kenshin with narrowed eyes. "Okay then, let's see how you can take THIS!"   
  
She rushed at Kenshin through the air with a swift speed. The swordsman quickly parried and made a quick swing to deal damage to Ryoko, then brought his sword backwards to forwards with another attack. Ryoko was still standing, however, showing great determination. She panted. "Okay, so you're doing good, but I think you're going to be eating the tiles now"  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes. "No, it shall be you who will. I left you a chance, and you took that chance, but didn't take control of it, you did not. Attack me if you think you still stand a chance"  
  
"Oh fine, you just made your biggest MISTAKE!" Ryoko yelled as she floated through the air at Kenshin.  
  
With a blur, Kenshin raised a fuschia-clothed arm and the sound of steel swinging echoed throughout the stadium. By the time Kenshin re-sheathed his sword, Ryoko was on the ground, not moving. Kenshin gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"That settles it!" Stalker announced. "With an amazing swing I could barely see, it's over! The winner is KENSHIN HIMURA!"  
  
Kenshin smiled. "A few minor wounds was all I had...she was inexperienced. Ayeka would have been more of a challenge"  
----------  
In the audience, Eighteen was flying around to see what had caused all of the destruction. She knew it was probably a bunch of idiots who got into an argument over some popcorn or something stupid, but as Goku and Gohan were busy with other things (like their second late lunch), she was going to check it out in case Frieza or someone was around.  
  
She then gasped as she saw where the trail of the ruins in the audience lead. "Seven...teen? What are you doing here?"  
  
Seventeen smirked and stood up to face her. "Hello, sister. How nice to see you again"  
  
The two stood, facing each other, Eighteen still looking in complete shock at her brother.  
_______  
Preview of Next Chapter  
  
As Ryoko departs from the tournament after a loss at the hands of Kenshin, Android Eighteen must face her brother Seventeen, who she did not even expect to see. What will happen between them? And also, there's a fight of course! Spike's best friend takes on his greatest rival as Jet Black faces Vicious. It's a gun Vs sword match, as the Bebop crew's pilot faces off with its rival, the leader of the Red Dragons.  
  
Next Chapter: A Vicious Fight 


	16. A Vicious Fight

A/N: Sorry about such a long wait between chapters. Between writer's block, lack of wanting to write for a bit, schoolwork, Soul Calibur 2, girls, running tournaments, girls, other Fics and GameFAQs.Com, it's been kind of hard. And I REALLY lacked inspiration for this chapter, and didn't really find it, so it's going to be inspired by wrestling, so if you know wrestling you might like this chapter more. And if you hate wrestling, well, you still might like it. And I promise that after this updates will be faster.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Digimon, Outlaw Star, Zoids, Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardcaptors, Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!/Tenchi Universe, Pokémon, Rurouni Kenshin, InuYasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. If I did, then they'd all be on one channel in a huge block. But they're not, and I don't own them. But one day I will...I'm hoping so, anyway.  
-----  
The Super Anime World Tournament  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Sixteen-A Vicious Fight  
  
"I thought you weren't going to be coming here!" Eighteen said, somewhat loudly. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Replied Seventeen calmly.  
  
"Why have you come here?!" Eighteen demanded.   
  
"You seem upset? Why is that?" Asked Seventeen with his continuing smile. He didn't seem to be angered by Eighteen growling.  
  
Slowly, Eighteen dropped her angry expression. "So that's the game you want to play..." She whispered quietly. As she turned to Seventeen, Eighteen raised her voice again. "I how the back of your shirt is wet. Is that some kind of new look?"  
  
"Cute" Replied Seventeen, his voice starting to become annoyed. "But I'm just here to enjoy the fights. And should it happen, beat up walking pink marshmallows"  
  
"Fine, I'll leave you to it then" Slowly, Eighteen floated away. ~That jerk...~ She thought. ~He knew that I didn't want him to come. But he came anyway. I'll just ignore him...he'll get what's coming to him later...~  
----------  
"And it's time for fight number thirteen!" Announced Stalker to the cheering crowd. "Well, after Kenshin's win, I think we should be in for a pretty good match here, between Jet Black and Vicious. Jet Black has a good part of him made of metal, and Vicious is a skilled swordsman in control of the Red Dragons. So let's see who will win! First, weighing in at something more than it should be because of his metal eye and arm, welcome Jet Black!"  
  
Jet emerged from the Fighters Den, rather surprised by the amount of fans he had. In the second tournament, there was no crowd, no fans, and having lost early on to Tenchi made him feel that he might have been in this alone, except for Spike and maybe some of the other fighters that made friends with him. He stepped into the right and went to the far side, picking up his gun from his holster.   
  
"And his opponent, he leads the Red Dragons and uses a sword, and a gun too. A double-weapon wielding man with the good hair and fashion, welcome...Vicious"  
  
Vicious stepped out of the Fighters' Den, his head down and his long hair covering his face. He had in one hand his sword, and in his other hand his gun. He didn't seem to notice what any other fighter would have surely noticed: the screaming Fangirls in the audience going crazy over him. He walked into the ring and put his head up, facing Jet as he held his weapons.  
  
"Let's see how this match turns out. Three...two...one...FIGHT!"  
---------  
In the medical ward, Tenchi looked up at the television screen to see that the next fight between Jet and Vicious would be starting soon. "I wonder why Ryoko isn't here yet..."  
  
"Maybe she's not that badly hurt" Nurse Joy said, hoping to comfort Tenchi.   
  
"No, I saw what happened" Tenchi replied, thinking back to the fight he saw. Ryoko was laid out on the ground, not even moving. Tenchi couldn't bring himself to believe that she would be up and about after that. "Ryoko wouldn't stop fighting unless she was badly hurt. I've got to go find her!" Despite his injures, Tenchi leapt out of bed and dashed off.  
  
"Tenchi wait!" Nurse Joy called, but was too late for her to stop him.  
  
"I have to find her..." Tenchi told himself as he dashed out into the Fighters' Den. He looked around but didn't see any sign of Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko was floating about the Fighters Den, a sad look on her face. "I failed this time. I was hoping that Tenchi would think better of me if I could beat that redheaded sword kid. But I couldn't even do that. And some people get to fight hamsters...sheesh..."  
  
"Well, lamenting over a loss, Ryoko?" A voice asked. Ryoko's eyes turned to see a man also floating above the Fighters Den. A blonde-haired man with slightly tanned skin. Over his shoulders was a black robe that lead down to white pants. A smile was on his face as he looked at Ryoko.  
  
"Hotsuma" Ryoko muttered. "I thought I took care of you a long time ago"  
  
"No, not quite..." Replied Hotsuma. "I managed to escape intact, and now I'm as strong as ever. I know this may be a long shot, but would you like to join me once again?"  
  
"No way" Ryoko replied, turning away. "I had enough of you before, why would I want to come with you again? Just go away"  
  
Hotsuma's smile faded a bit, but he still managed to keep a similar expression as he looked at Ryoko. "Well, could you at least tell me why you seem so upset now?"   
  
"I lost to that purple-wearing scarface and I don't think Tenchi's going to be happy about it" Ryoko floated a little higher, still facing away. She let out a sigh. "After he lost himself, I'm afraid he's gonna be disappointed in me because Kagato was able to win, but neither of us could"  
  
Hotsuma floated over to Ryoko and put a hand on her shoulder. "If that is so, then that isn't the kind of guy that you would want, is it?" Ryoko's eyes turned to Hotsuma, as she wore an expression that she didn't usually have. "I think you would enjoy yourself more without having to deal with swordsmen and Tenchi shunning you because you tried your best but still lost. Come with me, Ryoko, you know you want to..."  
  
"But..." Ryoko looked away again.  
  
"I could change your life for the better, Ryoko. You were happy when you came with me, weren't you?"  
  
"I guess I was..."  
  
Hotsuma looked into Ryoko's eyes, and she did the same. A single tear fell from her eye as she embraced Hotsuma, who did the same.  
  
"Ryoko?" Tenchi walked out of the Fighters' Den and looked up to see as she was flying away with Hotsuma. "I know that guy...it's Hotsuma! She's going with him again! I've got to stop this...somehow..."  
----------  
"So Black, you think you're a good fighter?" Asked Vicious, still wielding his double weapons.  
  
"More than you can hope to be" Replied Jet, smirking a bit.  
  
"Well, if you're so good, then let's see how you do...without weapons" Vicious replied. "And if you put your weapons down, I will do the same"  
  
Jet was becoming excited now, but hid it. Vicious had a scrawny-looking body and couldn't possibly be a good hand-to-hand fighter. "You, scrawny? You want to fight me without any weapons?"  
  
"What, are you afraid that I'm not strong enough to fight?" Vicious demanded.  
  
"Fine then, I'll do it" Jet tossed his gun outside the ring, and then did the same with his spare gun.  
  
"Very well" Vicious put down his sword and gun outside of the ring, a small clank after each one.  
  
"You two ARE allowed to use weapons, you know" Stalker pointed out for them.  
  
"Not for this one, we're not!" Jet dashed at Vicious, not wasting any time. Vicious jumped to the right, but ran into a punch right to the face. Vicious kicked himself back to his feet and took a right fist a Jet, who hastily ducked and grabbed Vicious from behind, pulling himself backwards onto the ground, which landed Vicious' head into the ring's floor. Jet got up rather quickly, while Vicious struggled a bit. Jet ran over and stomped Vicious' back while dashing past him.  
  
Jet came dashing back, as Vicious looked up and swung one foot around to trip Jet by the ankle. He then wrapped an arm across Jet's right arm and extending to his neck, to pull him into a painful hold. Jet struggled to get free, but Vicious was holding him down tightly to put the pain on him. Jet, however, had a plan. He tried to pull himself to his feet, while Vicious struggled trying to keep him down. However, Jet was much stronger physically, and was able to get up, though Vicious had his choke-hold still intact. Jet leapt down, bringing Vicious' chin crashing onto the top of Jet's head and putting pressure on the arm Vicious had around Jet. Jet got up, as Vicious staggered back. He took a step forward, only to walk right into one of Jet's kicks.  
  
"Not bad..." Said Faye from the audience. "Jet's doing a lot better than Spike was..."  
  
"Jet Jet is gonna blast him!" Yelled Ed, the red-haired youngster girl that traveled with the Bebop crew.  
  
Jet reached down and grabbed Vicious by the hair, pulling him up and raising a fist. Vicious looked up with a rather disgusted look on his face. "You think it's over already?!" He leapt out of the way and threw a kick of his own at Jet's face, then a one-armed tackle to finish it. Vicious took two steps back and smiled as Jet got up slowly. Jet was on his hands and knees to push himself up when Vicious came in with a kick to the face, then put Jet's head under his right arm and pulled himself onto the ground, slamming the top of Jet's head onto the ring. He leapt off and took two steps behind him and ran back at Jet.  
  
Thinking quick, Jet pulled himself to his feet and held out his right arm, leaving Vicious to run straight into a punch. He then picked Vicious up with two hands by his shirt and gave him a savage throw back down onto the ground. He didn't allow Vicious to get to his feet after that, jumping down with his full weight onto Vicious' stomach, leaving the long-haired swordsman coughing loudly.   
----------  
"Hey, Jet isn't doing half-bad" Spike said from the medical ward. "He better win, I know I did"  
  
"I know I did, I know I did" Van grumbled in a mocking way, looking away from Spike. "Lousy stinking cheating bounty hunter..."  
---------  
Vicious was on one knee, trying to get up. "Your moves seem somewhat familiar. You have experience in wrestling?"  
  
Jet nodded. "A while ago, and I still know how!" He leapt into the air with a two-footed kick that prevented Vicious from getting up. Jet got to his feet quickly and put Vicious' head by his knees. "Now I'll show you what my finishing move was when I used to wrestle!"  
  
With that said, he pulled Vicious a few inches into the air. Vicious was resisting, and managed to keep himself from being lifted. Jet pulled again, but once again Vicious prevented Jet from doing anything more than pulling him a few inches into the air. Jet tried pulling again, but his opponent broke the hold and flipped Jet over his head. As soon as Jet hit, Vicious then dropped himself, his elbow colliding with Jet's chest. Vicious got up again and kicked Jet in the face, causing him to drop his head again.  
  
"Looks like Black has lost control" Vegeta said from the Fighters' Den. "I'll be fighting against Vicious then next round..."  
  
Gene Starwind's voice replied to this from behind. "I wouldn't be so sure of that..."  
  
"What do you mean, Starwind?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Gene chuckled a bit. "You'll see"  
  
Vicious was still in control, attacking Jet. He slapped Jet across the chest, a loud sound coming from it. He then switched to kicks, thrusting a boot at Jet's stomach. After about five or so kicks, Vicious took a step back and prepared for a punch, when Jet thrust a punch of his own into Vicious' chest. He went for another one, when Vicious grabbed Jet by the arm and pulled him onto the ground in a snap maneuver, pulling on his arm for the most pain as he could inflict. Vicious looked down at Jet with a somewhat crazed look and said "It hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
"Not as much as THIS" Jet pulled himself up, even with Vicious hanging onto his arm. He then pulled Vicious down with a thrust, forcing him to let go. As Vicious got up with some difficulty, Jet was waiting with a punch. This punch missed also, however, and Vicious put his arms around Jet's neck from behind, choking him. "Nice try, buddy, but I'm trained for that" Jet elbowed Vicious in the stomach, forcing him to give a loud gasp and let go along the way.  
  
Vicious backed up to the edge of the ring. "Well, if you're a wrestler, then you'd be ready for THIS" He pulled a steel folding chair from the side of the ring and swung it hard, knocking Jet to the floor of the ring. "I'd say it's over now" Vicious walked over to Jet. "You see, Black? You underestimated me, like Spiegel did with the Zoid pilot kid"  
  
The bounty hunter forced himself to smile. "No, you see, when Spike underestimated his opponent, he had reason to. The thing is, I'm not underestimating you. In fact I overestimated you. I thought you might be a CHALLENGE!" Jet thrust a kick into the air, and easily got up right after. Vicious took the kick right in the cranium. Jet walked over and grabbed Vicious by the throat and forced his head between Jet's knees. Jet then flipped Vicious into the air while still holding him, and threw him down into the ring's bottom. Vicious' head smashed against the chair with a sickening crack.  
  
Stalker looked at Vicious and called it from there. "That's a knockout if I saw one. The winner of the match is JET BLACK!"  
  
"Nice going" A voice came. Jet looked over to see Spike standing there, bandages and all, smirking.  
  
"Thanks, Spike" Jet nodded and walked off, leaving Vicious in an unconscious heap waiting to be picked up by Nurse Joy's Chansey.   
_______  
Preview of Next Chapter  
  
With Jet moving on in the tournament, it's time for the match to see. That's right, it's Goku versus Vegeta in the rematch of all rematches. Only one of these Saiyans can move onto round two. Vegeta is especially determined to win, but Goku isn't going to go down without a fight. What more can you want?! Maybe Ash meeting Yugi for a challenge to a Pokémon and Duel Monster duel...but back to Goku Vs. Vegeta! Who will win, and less importantly, can the ring survive the match?!   
  
Next Chapter: Battle of the Saiyans 


End file.
